


Strange Days

by Herr_Hc



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Depression, Explicit Sexual Content, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut, Vampires, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 50,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herr_Hc/pseuds/Herr_Hc
Summary: When Yan Dooku is 41, he wakes to find himself mysteriously on Serenno
Relationships: Dooku/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see what I imagine Dooku as in this look up The Devil Rides Out (1968). Disclaimer: Star Wars and these characters are not mine. Do not repost to another sight.

* * *

_Strange days have found us  
Strange days have tracked us down  
They're going to destroy  
Our casual joys  
We shall go on playing or find a new town  
Yeah!_

_Strange eyes fill strange rooms  
Voices will signal their tired end  
The hostess is grinning  
Her guests sleep from sinning  
Hear me talk of sin  
And you know this is it  
Yeah!_

_Strange days have found us  
And through their strange hours  
We linger alone  
Bodies confused  
Memories misused  
As we run from the day  
To a strange night of stone_

**_ Strange Days by The Doors _ **

* * *

When Yan Dooku opened his eyes he was expecting the same old Coruscanti walls and windows that would greet his eyes. What he awoke to was a room, large, with dark walls and green Illumination. Without moving he rested on the soft bed, knowing he was somehow back on Serenno. Back inside the palace which his family had ruled for some time.

Was this some vision he was having? No, he knew what visions were. He had plenty of them before. Some half forgotten things that scurried through his dreams too quickly to catch. But this never was one of them. 

Rising from the bed he scanned the room. It was mostly barren besides a few paintings, chandlers and a desk raised platform that he didn’t quite remember being there before. Or the fact that he was wearing black silk pajamas.

The next thing he decided to do was dress before going out and finding his answers. The pajamas were distasteful, arguably so. He didn’t want to be seen in them at all. He headed for the closet in the room.

After, dressed in black pants and tunic like shirt, and high black boots. With his utility belt in place he blinked remembering that his lightsaber was not with him. Reaching out in the force he felt where the sabre was and pulled it too himself. It landed softly in his palm. Inspecting it, nothing seemed amiss. He placed it on his belt. Yet looking back, he saw a midnight coloured cape. How odd, he didn’t need it. The cape would get in his way but it called to him so in one swift move he dawned it and strode out the room. 

Traveling though the palace felt like de ja vu. He had to shake his head and reach out and touch the wall. Solid and rough. This was reality. Was this some kind of joke? He pondered but contained on. Walking through the corridors, using vague memories to do so until he reached the throne room. 

“My lord, Count Dooku! You’ve finally returned. I had heard rumors you died!”

Turning he saw a small woman headed towards him. She bowed once she stepped in front of him. Head raised an eyebrow.

“Rumors that I’ve died? How foolish! And what are you doing here in this palace, miss?” 

The dark haired woman’s joyous face turned into confusion. 

“My lord? I’m Clardia Har’thar, I’m your personal servant. I don’t think you would’ve forgotten me, you’ve only been gone for seven months!” She exclaimed. 

Gone for seven months? Rumors that he had died? Him a Count! What was this?

“What do you mean gone for seven months?” He would take one question by the time. He didn’t want to override this mind, just in case. The small woman opposite him only looked more confused.

“You were on a tight schedule, the Sepratist General had called you for a meeting. You went away and then next thing I had heard was a massive fight over Coruscant. You were there supposedly on board the head ship when the Republic took it down. I thought you had died my lord!” Clardia, looked very much worried now. Yan brow furrowed.

“Separatists? Who, no, what are they and what were they doing attacking the Republic?” The inquired. His mind was getting mixed. Has he been captured? Mind altered and now he couldn’t remember what had happened? 

“No, tell me everything you know, Miss Har’thar” He began walking away to inspect more of the palace, the woman hurriedly followed after him. 

“My lord, I never was allowed in on your meetings but you are the leader of the Sepratist army, the Confederacy! I didn’t expect you to launch an attack on Coruscant! I had much faith you would win but it didn’t seem so. Your army was badly beaten! Everything is destroyed and now the Republic is in ruins. From what I’ve heard.” Clardia was jogging besides him. He stopped so she could breathe properly. 

Where they stood was in front of a massive window overlooking a good portion of Serenno. Lush forests resided outwards of the palace and the city in between mountains which resided further out. The sun beamed heavily down and Yan thought for a second, as a flash of white moved within the trees. Those damnedable Spine-Wolves still lived there. Sourly, the easy view faded from his mind as more pressing matters settled into it.

Leader of the named Sepratist army? Defeated by the Republic? The Republic itself destroyed? What was this world?

“What happened after?” He inquired.

“From what I gathered on the HoloNet, the Chancellor, Palpatine has now become Emperor, My lord!” Emperor, what was this? The Republic would never turn into an Autocracy. He should leave immediately to Coruscant. 

He began walking again but stopped, no that would be a bad idea. He attacked the Republic. He would be a wan he’s criminal.

“My lord!” Her voice was piercing. He turned.

“Why are you calling me lord?” His voice sounded hard and stern when it came out. The servant stepped back nervously. Her hands twitched on the datapad she clutched. 

“Has something hit your head my lord?” She shook her head and dipped it, “I apologize. You are the ruler, here of Serenno. You are the Count!” 

Yan slightly shook his head. How could he be Count. He had been casted out by his father. His brother to rule. He was a Jedi Knight, he wouldn’t take up the title. Not by his Jedi standards. 

“Where is my brother?” 

“Dead, My lord.” 

“My father?”

“Dead, My lord and as the rest of your relatives. You are the only heir. You came some time ago and took your rightful place! You are the Tsar of this land!” 

Dead they were. How odd. He never was close to them. They didn’t matter. But why would he come back and take up the throne? That was the question, he would deal with that later. There were more pressing matters. What dawned on him was frightening. 

“What year is it Miss, Har’thar?”

What she gave him the year he stilled. His mind came to a halt. Shock filtered though his mind and through his body. 

“Give me that Datapad, you are dismissed”. Whatever tone that came out of his mouth that his brain denied his comprehension put Clardia on edge. She gave him the datapad and scampered away. 

Quickly swiping through the boring mid core news he searched for the newest Courscanti news. The first one that appeared, he clicked on. Eyes immediately searching the date out. Yes, the woman was right. It was that year. But how was that possible? He gazed blankly out of the window. He had been only sleeping in his room in the Jedi temple when the next thing he knew he was now decades in the future? Had he ages? Had he just forgotten that amount of time? Would that even happen with age. 

Yan quickly walked back to the main throne room. Then though another hallway and another till he arrived at a room. Immediately he went to the fresher and gazed into the mirror. He frowned, running a hand through his black hair. It was grayed at the sides as he remembered it was before. His forehead nearly wrinkle free and his goatee slightly grayed as well 

The problem was that it was possible for him to stay young but it took quite a lot of victims to stay young. This was why his ancestors had stayed in power for so long. The people of Serenno, mere common folk regarded them as gods. Immortal beings who they worshipped. Raising his lip he inspected his canine teeth. Both were still sharp and longer than the other teeth. He frowned again. If that was the reason he would have looked younger but he didn’t look a day older than 41, the age he was right before he was unexpectedly thrown into the future. 

Either he was thrown into the future or he forgot most of his life. It didn’t matter at the moment. That would figure itself out as he went on and got more explanation. What he did need to do was at least go to Coruscant no matter that he may be a war criminal. Yet with the government changed and him thought dead he probably was free to do what he wished.

Turning the datapad back on rested his side on the counter. Swiping through news. 

Whatever had happened between him and the downfall of the Republic, it had only been three months since. The government was still a baby. And what of the Jedi there?

He decided then. He would go to Courscant and ivestegage what had happened and why, and what was there held the information he needed. He needed to be careful, he could rightly be attacked by the Jedi there. He turned and left the fresher.

Walking towards what he remembered was the hanger bay he was interrupted by Clardia. 

“My lord! You are leaving?” She seemed surprised. 

Turning he stopped and nodded. 

“Yes I am my dear.” She looked disappointed. He huffed on the inside. Holding up her datapad he began.

“I’ll be taking this with me, if you don’t mind.”

“No not at all my lord.” 

“Good, I’ll be back soon. Don’t you worry yourself.” With that he’d turned and resumed his path. 

When he arrived at the hanger bay only a few ships surrounded the bay. He took an old royal type fighter. He didn’t know what to expect out in the core worlds. From what he had read briefly on the HoloNet, the core worlds were in disarray and it was not safe at the least. Things went unsaid on the news that lurked just below the surface. He didn’t feel like getting into a bad situation. 

Entering the ship he first made sure there were supplies. He had no idea if the ships had been used at all for how long. It seemed they were. Ration bars and some bacta patches were encased here and there. He huffed. The ship was partially a mess on the inside. Sweeping his hand out, it fixed itself easily.

Walking into the cockpit he tugged his cloak back and sat. Putting down the datapad he narrowed his eyes. He went to work activating the ship, lifting it off the ground and plotting the coordinates for Courscant. Sitting back he stared into the blue lights and thought about all the information he had received in the past hour. 

He should have stayed longer on Serenno. It would have made things easier. But getting answers was better. 

* * *

When the ship dropped out of hyperspace, what Yan expected to see was not what he thought he would. 

The amount of ships that usually were flying back and forth from Coruscant was a plenty last time he was over the planet. Now only a slight few were going back and forth. One of the ships that did pass seemed to be a strictly military type. 

“I have a bad feeling about this.” He muttered under his breath. 

Pressing buttons and flicking switches on the control center he took hold of the steering and directed the ship into one of the ship lanes. The planet was aglow with city lights. It should have felt like home but it did not strike Yan as it one. 

Directing his attention to the ship he made sure he landed in a bay close to the temple. He was unable to catch a glimpse of it from above, he would later. 

Walking to the lowering platform he suddenly stopped. Should he wear something to conceal his face? No he was fine during the night. Most people on the city levels did not know who he was. Though, his lightsabre. He glanced down at it. It was concealed enough in his cloak. He needn’t worry. Now for the other worry. How would he get to the temple?

But something felt oddly off. Deadly and dangerous. A sickness so vile that it made bile rides to his throat. The force itself groaned out and shivered. He didn’t like it, not at all. 

Feeling disturbed he headed out into the Coruscanti night. No one was around but he headed anyway into the direction of the temple. Soon he emerged onto one of the highest levels. It was the same as always. Lights danced before his eyes. Species wakes here and there, running and talking. The low grumble of the passing speeders stung his ears. 

Moving to the shadows of the lane he watched the holo boards. Interest peaking at seeing what was presumed the new Republican leader. Now acclaimed Galactic Empire Emperor. He didn’t like that. The man’s face was old and wrinkled, a slight devious glint to his eye that Yan felt distant too. But other things began catching his eye. Information that he wanted.

Everything he was in taking began striking him as wrong and odd. An unpleasant expression rested on his face. There was no talk of the Republic falling or rather why it did besides propaganda promoting that the Jedi were traitors and war criminals to the safety of the galaxy. 

He needed to tread very carefully. Now realizing what he got himself into, was something he feared would be tough getting out. Grasping his coak he pulled it up more, fully concealing his Lightsaber and half of his utility belt. 

Still gazing at the propaganda he was rudely pushed from behind. Whipping around he came face to face with a man in outlandish blubbery white armor. He nearly scoffed at the person. 

“Get a move on and go to work! Before you are arrested.” The voice filtered through was odd and un human. He didn’t say anything, not even blink. Turning away he went on his. After a few steps he turned his head around and watched the armoured person. They were harassing another civilian. How odd he thought.

From what he gathered it was better to not start anything. Shit would surely hit the fan if it did. Yan didn’t have time, or exposing himself for that. Heading on his way to distinctively where the temple would lay he witnessed many more odd ends and possible atrocities committed by these white armored people. 

He continued to walk through the crowds then though back passage ways. Head down and ignore everyone that passed he did. By the time he was close to the Jedi temple the people and the military persona thinned out. Few were scarce in this area. As always it lacked any of the HoloNet boards and lights. 

Straightening his spine with a groan he felt around with the force. This time he nearly vomited. Pressing his hand against the nearest wall he rested for a second. What was that? He had to shut himself off from the force. What grave consequences would that entitle? What had happened here? It was coming from the temple! He realized. It was overwhelming, awfully sick it gnawed at everything it could touch. He shivered, not because of the cold but because it, the force, felt like death. 

For a few seconds all he could hear was screaming but then it faded. Bile choked at his throat again. He willed it down. A few minutes passed and he was able to regain himself. When he should enter the temple he would have to steal himself. Whatever happened here, was a massacre. He didn’t have to go exploring to know that people were inside. It was barren, devoid of anything, no force signatures, nothing. 

Besides his good judgment he decided it was for the best to enter the temple. He might have gotten all questions answered from the signature of the force itself but he needed to see. Seen what happened and why he was now decades in the future. Why had the force sent him here, after such a thing had happened. Good reasons reckoned with his mind, he knew why deep down, perhaps it was that. He couldn't be sure. 

Yan wanted to see database footage, he also decided a trip to the forbidden side of the library wouldn’t hurt. If any of it was intact or even worked. The stray thought of visiting his temple room crossed his mind. It wouldn’t be plausible, nothing there he was attached to. Most of it was barren anyway, even if it was still left untouched by himself. 

Getting up he smoothed down his shirt and began making his way through old passages he remembered as a padawan. Most of these paths were untouched and few Jedi or other padawans knew of them. Times when he was alone, which was a good portion, he would explore the temple. What he found now aided him. 

The thought of military persona patrolling through the temple but him on alert. He didn’t let his mind wander to the thought of what would happen if he got caught. Whatever happened, did that, he didn’t want to face. 

Minutes passed by as old passages he went through. Only in a few he had to duck. He didn’t remember having to duck before. When the last passage stopped he crept forward and entered a new hallway. It was an old one, back behind storage rooms. Even though the temple was deserted the lights still flowed automatically at night. Thankful for that he stopped and concentrated.

Pressing his hand against his chin, he combed his fingers through the hair there. The area was silent. Unnervingly, but that wasn’t the thing that started to unerv him. Continuing his way he headed for the databases. As he went he saw nothing but dust. 

When he reached the database his eyebrows shot upward. Bodies laid screen scores the floor. Decomposure already attacked the bodies of the Jedi while multiple parasites had eaten away most of the body. The stench was horrendous, how had he not noticed it earlier? He covered his mouth with his cape. Stepping over the bodies he entered the database room only to discover more half eaten dead bodies.

A body lag besides the chair that lay strewn across from the databank. Moinvering himself around the bodies he reached the database. Touching a few buttons the technology came to life. A grin twitched at his lips. His mind went to work. After a little while he had what he wanted. A chip rested in his hand. Inside it was the last events of the last ten years. Footage, recordings of Jedi comlinks. Secret messages and documents made by the Jedi and even the highest. It didn’t take long enough, many codes broken with a simple technological hack he had learned from somewhere he couldn't quiet place and enough shortcuts gave him all that he desired. Ticking the chip safely away into his utility belt he exited the room. 

It was safer to look through the data when back on Serenno. Looking at it in the Temple or even in other parts of Coruscant was not an option. 

Now intent on making his way to the library. He didn’t have to think as he had traveled through these rooms just yesterday. The only thing was that there were no voices but only bodies in return. He grimaced and kept a sour look on his face as at one point one hallway was just filled with them. He had to rush through before the smell really got to him. He didn’t even dare want to glance down at his boots. No wonder why they had no one patrolling these hallways. There was nothing here, nothing anyone wanted. Even the Jedi’s lightsabers were gone.

This was a damn mess. Everything in tatters. That chancellor turned emperor probably had something to do with this. The force nagged this at him, told him so in such a strange way. But why would he want to do this? He didn’t recognize the people lying on the floor. Even if he tried he probably wouldn’t be able to identify them. Questions, there’s always questions. He huffed and moved on. The temple was large and vast. It took forever to get to one side and to the other. 

When he turned the next corner he halted. His hand immediately went to his lightsabre. His hand curled around it at the ready. 

At the sound of his cloak swishing the man that kneeled on the floor in front of him whipped his head around. Brown auburnish hair in disarray on his head became even more unkempt. A beard mixed with what looked like blood was adorned on him. Tears streamed down his pale gaunt face. His shoulders, no, his body wracked the smallish man. His hand was resting on the shoulder of a fallen padawan. Armoured forearm plates were attached as for a long gray tunic donned around him, with blood also on it. The teary blue eyes leapt at surprise at seeing Yan. The man quickly reached for his lightsabre.

“Wha... Darth Tyrannus, how are you still alive?” 

The man had a soothing voice but Yan was distracted by what he called him and the blue lightsabre he just ignited. A remaining Jedi! Why did he call him Darth? Before he could think more on that matter the man raised his lightsabre, pointing it forwards with his other arm outstretched high. 

Yan immediately clicked his off the belts and Ignited it. The light that came out of the blade nearly gave him a heart attack. Violent scarlet red bloomed across the hallway, clashing with the pure blue, mixing the place purple. Red?! Was all he thought before the other Jedi came at him and their blades clashed. 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

When their lightsabre’s clashed together, sparks flew and hit both their faces. Years worth of dueling had hardened Yan to the effect of the hot sparks. He didn’t even flinch, talking the sparks in stride when they nicked his skin.

Immediately Yan jumped to the side, slashing out with his lightsabre. The other man countered it. Then they began moving in tandem, the other more on the defense and Yan on the offensive. Up and down, to the side, duck, jump. Their lightsabres hissed and fizzled. It felt like very long minutes but it was only mere seconds.

When at one point both their sabre’s caught, both men put both their strength into pushing each other back. Yan eyesight bore into a sea of blue eyes. He had a mad look about him. Not insanity but desperation. The tears that once had fallen earlier had dried up. Leaving his eyes puffy. He was gaunt and because of this Yan pushed him back, back and back until the smaller man’s back hit the wall. The next thing Yan knew he was airborne. He landed on his back but before he could recuperate he raised his blade as the blue one came down. 

Moving his lightsaber would mean death. He kicked out with his foot. The force wielder, definitely a Jedi stumbled back, hand going to his stomach. He spat blood. He glared then. 

Rising to his feet Yan decided to let the Jedi come at him again. He did no such thing. 

Instead Yan threw his hand out pushing out with the force. The man flew backwards, his body hitting the wall. He groaned. 

Positioning his lightsaber to the middle of his body he watched through a red haze as the other man stood. They began circling each other. The smaller man spun his lightsaber quickly and spoke with a much more gritty voice than earlier. 

“How did you survive, Dooku”. His voice was low, threatening. He had no idea what he was talking about, well maybe he did. Instead of replying he spoke out.

“Who are you?” The other man’s brow furrowed.

“This is got to be a joke”. Yan heard him mutter under his breath. 

“How is this a joke? Are you the one that committed these atrocities?” Yan flung his hand about, indicating the fallen. 

“No! I would never do such a thing!” The man shook his head.

“Then who did?” Yan wanted to be cautious, he didn’t Want to start fighting the Jedi again. 

“A sith, he is dead.” The Jedi glared at him. 

A sith did this work? All these bodies, that was unheard of! That was impossible! Yan was simply baffled. 

“You know this was going to happen, Count. You know who was behind this whole thing. And how are you so young?” He went off again. 

“I never heard of such a thing happening! I only just learned of this a day ago.” He spat this out, agitated he was getting. 

They were edge, both of them. Yan just wanted him to deactivate his lightsabre. And why was his red? Why did the Jedi think he knew this was going to happen? Was that the reason he called him Darth Tyrannus? Was that why he said he was in work with that other sith?

“Then why did you call me Darth Tyrannus? I am no sith” He tightened his fingers on his lightsabre. His other hand, he absentmindedly caught the edge of his cape. 

The smaller Jedi kept perfectly still. Fingers twitching on his blade. His eyes twitched as well. Yan just knew his mind was turning. The Jedi was becoming more confused.

“You are a sith Count Dooku! Darth Tyrannus. A Jedi cut off your head a few months ago. How are you still alive? Why are you even here?” A pause settled between them. Ignoring the question Yan spoke. 

“Turn off your lightsabre.” He commanded this but he didn’t expect the other to listen. 

“What? No!” The exclamation was prominent. Yan’s leg was beginning to ache and it would unfortunately ache for some time.

“I don’t feel like having a conversation in the middle of a duel.” He drawled this out with sarcasm in his voice. “We can settle our questions quicker this way. I have no intentions of hurting you.”

The other man eyed him for some time, then finally powered down his blade. Yan did the same. He stuck a finger out at him.

“If you do much as reach your hand back I’ll kill you.” The Jedi threatened him. Yan scoffed.

Instead he began walking away from the brown haired man. Intending on finding a clear room where he could sit. After a few steps he heard the other reluctantly begging to follow him. He knew the Jedi wouldn’t hurt him outright for no reason at all.

“Now, what are you doing?” Is what came from behind him. 

“Finding somewhere I can sit, that’s clean.”

It was not until Yan found one room with seats. He sat down. Swiping a hand through his disheveled hair, his eyes felt heavy. He breathed, he was tired. Looking up he saw the Jedi standing with his arms crossed at the threshold. 

“What is your name?”

“You know my name Count.” Was the reply.

“I do not, all I know is that you're a Jedi. Now what is your name.” Yan watched as the Jedi’s face went through some fazes. Finally he sighed, then began coughing. When he pulled his hand away blood was spotted on it. He looked at it with worry. 

“Obi-Wan Kenobi”. Yan had never heard of him, for what he claimed. He watched as Obi-Wan sat down opposite him. Still on guard. Yan rested his hands on his knees.

“How do you not know who I am?” Obi-Wan looked baffled, so struck by his words he just showed he was dumbfounded by it. Apparently he was more interested in answers than fighting someone who he claimed to be a sith. Or for that matter, was in need of medical attention. 

“I never met you in my life.” Yan spoke honestly and he never did. This man was completely foreign. 

“But you have, many times. We fought a few times!” 

“Really? How many times did I win?” 

“3 out of 4.” Was the reply. Yan wasn’t impressed. 

“What happened the last time?” 

“You were killed.” They stared at each other. Unmoving. Yan’s mind worked.

“Who did this?”

“My Pada—-. That’s not important, you should be answering my questions, Count.” He informed him.

“I’m not a Count.” He stated simply.

“What! You are.” The Jedi looked surprised.

“My father was the Tsar of Serenno. How could I take the title up?” He leaned forward.

“You did take it up, decades ago!”

“I do not remember that happening”. He stared at his fingers then back up to Obi-Wan. “I was a Jedi. This temple was my home, I had no reason to.” 

Obi-Wan had sat back, looking perplexed. He coughed. A rugged sound emitting. Yan heard him mutter again. 

“What in the force?” His hand was stroking his beard for the millionth time Yan noted. A certain trait most likely.

“I find it complexing. I was here in this temple just yesterday. When I went to bed I awoke in Serenno to find out that I had died, that I’m now decades in the future with a red lightsabre”.

Yan didn’t appreciate dishing out all of the absolute mania that had happened to someone who he did not know nor particularly trust. The man had accused him of being a sith. A sith! How infuriating. He rubbed his hands together. Being practical was the best approach. The man would attack him if he tried to leave. He knew he didn’t trust him. Why would a Jedi trust a supposedly Sith? He knew he could easily overpower and kill him if he so desired to get out but that would just be a waste. Another Jedi body to add to this pile around them. Yan would rather talk his way out, even make allies for more Sith would surely be out in the galaxy. Besides that, the Jedi in front of him was sure to have more answers to his long list of questions. 

He knew the other Jedi, and had questions himself. They were better answered than unanswered. 

“Is that even possible?” Yan watched as the other man was about to speak but stopped as coughing emitted.

Yan stood and the other man quickly stood as well but wavered.

“You are a daft man, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You need medical attention or you’ll be coughing up the rest of your life tonight. I know I did not cause that.

The Jedi’s mouth gaped open at the accusation. There was blood clotted in his beard. His expression turned sour but he didn’t speak against it. 

“Yes you are correct.” His head whipped up to stare at Yan. “You will not leave.” His voice was pleasant yet demanding. Yan scoffed and huffed. Really? He really tried to do that. He was too weak anyway to achieve it. 

“Your mind tricks won’t work, Jedi Kenobi.” He paused to see the reaction on his face. Concealed astonishment was what happened. “Why would I leave? You have valuable answers I desire. You dying won’t help.” The Jedi glared at him for that. 

“The medical rooms-.” 

“The bacta has expired.” Yan interrupted. Obi-Wan looked mildly on though the doorway. 

“You should come with me to Serenno.” The faint Jedi looked sharply up at him. 

“Why would I do that? I can’t trust you!.” Narrowing his eyes Yan began.

“From your robes I can see you don’t have money or you would have replaced them by now. You have an injury gone unattended because you had no money to buy medical attention.” Yan got glared at again. Yan was observant by far, things didn’t go unnoticed by him and he liked to use it to his best ability. 

“It’s best if you do come with me, there is plenty of medical supplies on Serenno. You will get your answers after you’ve been attended to.” Kenobi sighed softly. 

“I still don’t trust you. Whatever this force trickery is, I'll find out the truth.” Yan knew that Kenobi had no choice but to accept his hospitality. He watched as Kenobi’s hand grazed the lightsabre on his hip. Then his mind reverted back to the fact of his own lightsabre. Red, bright scarlet sith red. Kenobi had indicated he had gone to the dark side. He must have bled his Kyber crystal. Yet why did he go to the dark side? Why would he let himself go? Yan frowned. Kenobi hacked again.

“We should go now.” Kenobi only grunted in response, eyes going back and forth. 

As they exited the room and headed away, out into the main hallways of the temple where the windows reached from the floor to the ceiling. The passages were wide and plentiful but stains marked the place. It has become decrepit.

Kenobi started walking off to the garden area of the temple. Yan followed until he reached him. 

“If you go that way you risk yourself getting caught.” 

“I know”. Came the reply. Yan raised an eyebrow at this. 

“There are passages that lead into the lower levels of Coruscant from within the temple.” Kenobi had finally stopped and turned to look at him. He looked worse than before. Yan knew he was probably suffering and his mind was taking the toll. 

Kenobi was about to say something when they heard a noise. Yan immediately grabbed Kenobi’s tunic and dragged him behind the huge pillar that laid behind them. It was big enough to hide them both. He let go of the robes. The smaller Jedi gave him a sharp look. It was fairly amusing. 

“I had warned you, Count.” He spoke crossly.

“I’m not a Count.” He bit back.

“Oh, whatever!” Kenobi raised a hand in annoyance. 

“Hey! I think I heard something!” Both of them froze in their squabbling as the voice echoed around them.

From the look on the other Jedi’s face he knew too, who that came from. 

“Damn” Again Kenobi began muttering to himself.

“Quit it or we’re going to have to fight our way out of here.” Yan hissed out. Kenobi stopped. They both kept quiet as footsteps came closer.

They couldn’t see from where they stood. Multiple footsteps resounded in the hallway they had just stood at. 

“There’s nothing here idiot.” 

“Ow! But I thought I had heard something.”

“Why would anyone want to come in here? Look at this place, disgusting.” 

Yan watched as Kenobi’s whole body tensed. He himself knew that what had happened here should have caused at least a minor reaction to what he witnessed the other Jedi going through at the sight of the bodies. It didn’t. Little remorse was upholden by him. He had lived among some of these Jedi. He knew them like Kenobi or at least did. 

It didn’t make him feel depressed or sad or anything really. He kept staring at Kenobi. A lost gaze now. Sure, when he saw the younger ones on the ground he knew that wasn’t right. 

“We’ll move now or risk being caught.” Yan spoke under his breath. The footsteps had receded farther down the hallway. 

He began moving out and around the pillar back into the temple. Looking back, he saw no storm troopers but he did see Kenobi trip.

Kirff. The damn man was too damaged to be correctly on the tips of his toes. 

He would have stopped the Jedi with the force, it was too late to do so. 

The noise of hitting the ground was usually not loud but inside this silent empty temple it echoed. 

Yan quickly walked over to Kenobi. He lifted him with ease back into his feet. The smaller man didn’t even protest this time. He looked startled. 

Grabbing him by the tunic again he pushed Kenobi forward.

“We’re going to be seen, get your sabre out.” Yan reached for him. Even though slightly dazed Kenobi quickly turned towards him. 

“No! Don’t use your lightsabre.” 

“Why? We’ll get killed without them!” More footsteps than what he thought he had heard earlier were getting very close. 

“The emperor! He’s a sith. He’ll know!” 

Great the emperor was a sith. They didn’t have time for this right now. Instead he pulled Kenobi along with him to another hallway right when one of the military persona’s saw them.

“Hey! Stop! Halt! Or you will be fired upon.” After that footsteps rushed to follow them. 

“Do you even know where you're going?” Kenobi huffed out. They were running now and by the look on Kenobi’s face he wasn’t having a good time.

“I do,” Yan spoke, then he ducked. A blasted bolt races over his head. He could feel it singing the hairs on the back of his neck.

Yells were heard from behind them but Yan hadn’t deciphered them. 

More bolts exploded around them. The footsteps were gaining on them or rather Kenobi. Yan paused and as the military persons came closer. He flicked out his hands and focused on the force. Moving bolts aside. It wasn’t good enough as one struck Kenobi in the shoulder and another grazed his neck. 

The man stumbled but regained himself and finally joined Yan. He clutched his shoulder. 

As the men came closer Yan again flicked out his hand. Multiple people flew backwards and collided with the rest. They am tumbled into a heap but not without repercussions. Blaster bolts shot out. 

Yan’s breathing stopped momentarily as one the bolts hit his arm. He stumbled back and covered the wound with his other hand. He hissed, it hurt.

Yan moved his feet after that. Kenobi automatically followed him. By the time they were deep within the temple far from the people with the white armor and blasters they stopped for a few seconds. 

Kenobi raised an eyebrow. Pain laced the rest of his face.

“You shouldn’t have done that.” 

“Done what.” 

“The force push. The emperor will find out and we’ll be tracked down.” Kenobi huffed out, arms crossing. His face pinched and he let his arm down, clutching it.

“He is dangerous, very dangerous.” 

“I can tell.” 

“You can tell? Then why did you do that back there?!” 

“I did that for the sake of us not both ending up lying on the ground dead.” That seemed to shut the man up. 

Yan headed back to the ship. Walking through the paths of Coruscant and observing things as he passed.

By the time they were well on their way into the Coruscant levels they could tell that the Empire had sent a vast amount of military to the temple.

Coughing came from behind him again. Yan turned to watch Kenobi. The man’s hand was red as was half of his lower face. 

“That could have ended badly.” Yan ignored the comment. He wanted to get to the ship as fast as possible. 

The smaller Jedi appeared at his side, walking alongside him. He was nearly a whole foot shorter than himself. 

“The stormtroopers will tell what had happened. The emperor will figure this out. They’ll be able to see it on the databases.” Kenobi looked up at him. 

“He might know that there were force users there. He isn’t going to see us. Before I came across you I had deactivated the cameras and erased all known databases in the temple.” He stated the simply knowing the Jedi was about to complain. 

“You did what? That’s years, no decades worth of.. of data! You can’t just go and do that!” Yan stopped.

“Yet I did”. He drawled out. Yan wasn’t going to tell him that he did in fact have the last known data storage of the temple with him. 

He heard Kenobi splutter his words. They continued on their way. No one spoke after this.

The sun was beginning to rise as they made their way to the hanger. After hitting a couple of buttons on the side of the ship they both waited as the ship lowered its ramp. Yan narrowed his eyes. There was blood now in Kenobi’s gray robes. 

The ramp hit the ground and Yan started up it.

Inside Kenobi had plopped down on one of the seats. Yan went searching for the bacta packages. Shifting through them he grabbed three. Thankfully the ship’s supplies had been replaced every so often just in case. Yan remembered distantly that his father made sure of that. 

“We’ll arrive at Serenno in a few hours. There is a fresher over there if you need it. He pointed to the left. Then he laid two of the patches next to Kenobi. Yan left the room to start the flight to what would be his home once again. 

After clearing the atmosphere without any trouble he set the coordinates, sat back and hissed at the pain in his arm. Rolling up his sleeve carefully he looked at the wound. He never did like what blasters did. Raw and burnt skin was all that was left. It was awful. It wasn’t clean like a lightsabre. It smelt like smoke. 

Apply the patch he watched as the skin whales and mended itself back together. After a while he peeled the patch off. The skin was tender even though the wound was healed. It still hurt to move it. He rolled his sleeve back down.

Looking back up he watched the blue light of space pass as the hours glided past. 

No sounds came from the back. Yan could finally let himself fully feel with the force. Unblocking a portion of it felt like heaven. Nothing overwhelmed his sense nor made him sick. Though the Jedi that was aboard his ship was fast asleep. 

His force signature shown with a golden warm light. Enticing it was and pure as any force signature could be. How unique Yan thought. Rarely did force users have pure signatures. With a signature like that it was dangerous. Welcoming it was and everyone near that resided in the force would either want to bask in it or be curious and try to do harm about it. Either by taking it or using it.

Fortunately Serenno was far out and not near any prominent plantes. As for Kenobi, he hid it well enough. 

As for Kenobi himself he had mentioned they had fought. That he had won three times, he grinned at this yet he had lost to Kenobi’s Padawan. That was odd. How could the Padawan of a Jedi he had beaten three times ended up killing him. Perplexing. Yan tried to straighten his hair. So he must have known him at one point. What were the connections? He frowned.

As for the sith. The rule of two. One had died and another remained which meant that there should be another by now. That was not good. What was even worse was that the new so-called Emperor of the galaxy was a sith. Yan could already see the balance spiraling out of control quickly. He didn’t like what may come.

Soon the control board on the ship blinked and they were exiting hyperspace. What lay past the viewport was Serenno. A sphere with plenty of clouds showing close to space with much green beneath it. Yan flicked some switches.

When the ship landed and Yan activated the ramp he grabbed the datapad he went in search of Kenobi. The aubrish haired Jedi was still asleep but the blood on his clothes stalled Yan’s thoughts. Throughout the time he had been with him, he could smell the blood. It was intoxicating and it made the whites of his eyes begin to burn red. He resisted, it was an inconvenience. 

The Jedi’s right arm and side of his neck had been nicely healed by the bacta packages. 

“Kenobi.” He spoke with a loud tone, nudging the others mind with the force. A shield, like a magnificent stone wall, blocked everything. It still worked. Kenobi blinked his eyes open. 

“You’ll get lost easily here in Serenno’s castle. You’ll follow me to the medial center.” He watched as Kenobi blinked again and rose.

“Lead the way.” 

When Yan stepped outside the ship Clardia stood there. She jumped at seeing the other person appear. 

“My lord, who is this?” She twitched her hand. 

“Obi-Wan Kenobi.” He said mildly. “He needs medical attention”. She bowed then.

“Yes my lord.” Instead of him leading Kenobi, she went to the other. Soft words were spoken and she began leading him arm in arm. 

He would check up on Kenobi later. First he would review the data chip. Taking it out of his pocket he placed it into the datapad.

It began downloading, in the meantime he went in search of an old office room he remembered being in the top most tower. His memory wasn’t dull. The castle outline was still the same as he was a child. The technology is only slightly more improved than before. He had only to walk down one corridor to know where and what was there.

Outside Serenno was dark and cold. Autumn was upon the realm and winter soon would envelop the planet. The winter season liked to stay long, devouring everything in sight. It was brutal and beautiful. The common folk in the town had it rough but they survived and will continue to survive it. As for the wildlife, the Spine-Wolves reveled in it. 

Yan paused and gazed out the window that was clear. Not green like much of the castle. Two full moons, bloated and shining shone ominously out on Serenno. These moons had evoked odd behavior out of all the people and creatures that lived among Serenno. Including Yan himself. 

He returned to walking through the castle. Outside the walls shone white and black and on the inside they were midnight. Rows of deep red carpet laid everywhere and red banners of the Dooku coat of arms were benadished everywhere. 

The castle was devoid of life besides Clardia who was the only servant. His father disliked having anyone inside the castle besides one faithful servant. He was scared most of the time. Scared of being betrayed. He didn’t even have guards. As for droids, none existed inside the castle besides the medical ward.

The light was dim as his shadow curved and lashed out at everything that it came in contact in. Chandlers and candles were everywhere. A mix of red, green, blue and purple wax dropped down everything that it could. As Yan moved silently around the corners he didn’t need to carry a candle. He never did.

He passed dark twisting pillars, old wooden doors intwinted with the technology of today. Old metal blacksmith sabre swords were stuck crossing each other on the walls. 

When he arrived the room was the same as he had remembered. With large green framed windows. He sat at the large desk. Filled with everything a sith called, government leader needed. Sepratist or planet leader or mattered not. Not until he pulled his cloak back that he saw it had some burn marks in it.

He would need a new one then. The chain clasps were warm against his chest. He didn’t unclasp them instead opening up the datapad. 

He began typing and searching. Flicking through random things and scrolling and skimming through unimportant topics.

Even though the chip had stored a decade of information, anything that resulted in the search of ‘Yan Dooku’ resulted in barely anything. What did come up was that he was part of the Sepratist confederation. Searching up the Sepratist confederation only gave him details on many battles, a whole out war that lasted between the Republic and Separatists. The Jedi temple had sent many Jedi out into the war many had died. One of the names that came up frequently was Obi-Wan Kenobi, a Jedi master and military General who fought for the entire war. He searched more on Kenobi. Barely anything else came up.

He should have spent more time downloading more information expanding farther back. Yet alas he didn’t. 

He did indeed wipe out the databank. For his own purposes he didn’t want others searching around for information they didn’t need as for other purposes. 

He looked for Kenobi’s Padawan he had briefly mentioned earlier. Anakin Skywalker was his name. Made a Knight at the beginning of the clone wars and assigned his own Padawan. A Togruta named Ahsoka Tano. 

Searching more he came across several accounts listing Skywalker as a somewhat Chosen one. This did not surprise Yan. Skywalker had been barely a Jedi Knight when supposedly he had killed Yan himself or so he was told. 

He tried looking for database recordings of the Jedi Knight. There were none. His eyes narrowed. Something wasn’t right. He had the sneaking suspicion someone had tampered with certain pieces of data for a reason unknown. A reason that was vastly important. His mind drifted to the Jedi master he had found. Perhaps he had done it. Going on he began searching for recordings of the temple a few months ago. What he got was an extensive amount of footage that had been erased a certain seven months back. 

A crack appeared through the datapad’s screen. Yan released his white knuckled grip and place the datapad down. Instead he put his hands together and set his jaw. Clenching his teeth has been a habit since he was young he could never stop himself from. It showed his anger, it was too obvious and Yan didn’t like it at all. 

After a few minutes of silently staring ahead at one the stone walls he sighed and eased himself back into the seat. He wasn’t tired but the information drained his mind. He had never needed to sleep every night. As for now he felt like sleeping. The days would go by in the Jedi temple where he would stay up for days and nights researching and training younglings. No one has batted an eye at this. Yan rubbed the back of his neck. The singed hairs felt odd against his fingers. 

He was about to get up when clicked footsteps echoed and came inside the room. He didn’t have to look up to know who it was. 

“My lord, Obi-Wan Kenobi is suspended in the bacta tank. He will be there for the next couple of hours.” She was holding another datapad and her clothes were a mix of a sash cape and suit like dress. 

“What was wrong with him?” 

“A parasitic infection had gotten into his internal lungs and stomach. It had given him a high temperature fever for a few days now. Beside that, it was worsened by the fact that his body has been depleted of nutrition throughout a year. It seems that he had been suffering from anorexia even farther back than that.”

“How long has he had the parasitic infection?”

“Only a month my lord. A month or two longer he would’ve died. The bacta tank is clearing the infection away and healing what it had done to his insides.” Yan shifted in his seat and rose.

“When will the bacta be done healing the infection.” 

“It’ll take the rest of the night and throughout the morning my lord. He did protest about getting into the bacta tank. He was worried you would do something.” She raised her eyebrow. 

“He seems a very stubborn man nor would I do something like that. You are dismissed Miss Har’thar and thank you.” She gave a soft smile, bowed and left the room. 

He waited until she was farther away then started through the hallways. Yan slowly seeped into his own mind. 

If the anorexia continued he would die. It had probably started from the war he had fought through. Lasting 3 years, any type of war would deal some major ptsd and afflictions to the mind. 

He didn’t bring the other Jedi here to rehabilitate or babysit him from dying before he got what he wanted. While getting the answers from the Jedi might be a long and strenuous game, Yan knew the Jedi wanted answers in return. Yan gritted his teeth, he already gave way to having a stubborn personality. He knew that they both inturn had thoughts and knowledge they would rather keep hidden to themselves than see the light of day. 

* * *

When the sun had fully passed the evening mark, Yan had already risen from sleep and used the fresher.

His lightsabre layed heavily in his hands. The metal was cool and smooth underneath his fingers. Ridges here and there from the framework and inside a pure red Kyber. Sliding his finger along the curve his finger rested on the button to ignite the blade. He pressed it and when he blinked the room was awash in red as so his face. 

It hummed gently as Yan examined it. Far from the nice cyan blue the sabre had been a day ago. It was odd staring at it now, seeing something so pure turn what was considered evil even if it wasn’t. Stretching his leg out from his sitting position he twirled the lightsabre up into the light of the window. It whirled and hummed. He pressed the button and the blade retracted. There was always the option of healing the crystal white or getting a new one. But the Kyber hadn’t complained once in the force when he had used it. When a force user used another blade the crystal inside would make sure it’s opinions and allegiance was known in the force. Yet the red Kyber never did once. 

Yan hooked the sabre back onto his belt and headed for the medical rooms in the castle.

When he arrived in the medical room as single droid was beeping around. His eyes went to Kenobi who was sitting silently on the edge of a cot. With the blood cleaned off of his face Yan could think more clearly. He stepped into the room and headed towards Kenobi stopping a few feet in front of him. The smaller man in turn looked up at him. Now with his face cleaned and hair combed his face shown more sunken in than it had before. He was wearing brown boots, light gray pants and a new darker gray tunic. The armor that had been on his forearms was nowhere to be seen.

“How are you feeling?” 

“Just peachy, thank you.” Kenobi stood and brushed his tunic down. 

“I don’t remember much after being attacked by stormtroopers or arriving here in Serenno.” He spoke this and Yan stood silently.

“Where are we on this planet?” Kenobi sksed curiously eyeing him. 

“We are in my family’s castle, in the medical rooms.” Yan paused. “It would be in your best interest to not wander outside at night. There are packs of Spine-Wolves eveywhere.” He knew Kenobi would most likely go outside anyway but inside, he would get lost easily among the hallways of the castle. Yan didn’t mind, he would have to figure it out himself. He started off. 

“Where are we going?”

“To the throne room” They continued on. Yan knew Kenobi was examining eveything that they passed. 

When they entered he stopped and watched as Kenobi took everything in. The man walked up to the throne that was laid upon a raised platform. The throne itself was old and was falling apart. The room in good condition besides that and the banners and carpets and chsnderkes look new besides a layer of dust. Kenobi reached out and touched the throne, pulling his hand quickly away when a piece cracked and fell. He raised an eyebrow and looked back at Yan. 

“Had this ever been used?” 

“No, Jedi Kenobi. Hasn’t for some time now since my father died.” Kenobi looked back at the throne than walked over opposite to a balcony lining with enormous windows on each side. Yan joined him. 

“The town down there, it looks primitive.” It wasn’t a question it was a statement. 

“Indeed it is.” Kenobi turned to look at him. His brows furrowed.

“You have the technology to improve this planet and the people here, why don’t you give it to them?”

“Am I to remind you, Jedi Kenobi. I haven’t been to this planet since I was a mere child. I have nothing to do with this. My father and his father before him thought it best not to.” 

“Why didn’t they give it to them?”

“My family was viewed like gods, they did not want to lose that privilege.” Kenobi’s hand was not holding his chin, brow pinched foward.

“Privalige?!” Yan held up a hand at the exclamation.

“It was not my decision Jedi Kenobi. It’s best to forget about it.” He didn’t protest further but he did look back up at Yan.

“It is Master Kenobi, Count Dooku.” Yan raised an eyebrow this time.

“And I’m not a Count Master Kenobi, I am a Jedi Master like you.” 

“How could you say your a Jedi Master when you forsook the title to become a Sith?” They eyed each other. 

“Whatever you say about me becoming a sith never happened. Only a day ago I was at the Jedi Temple.” He told him the year and a confused perplexed emotion fell on Kenobi’s face. 

“Is that even possible?” They already had this conversation. Kenobi must not of remembered. Yan continued on.

“This is why I went to the Jedi temple after I woke up here on Serenno. What I found was you and what was left” Kenobi’s face pinched together even more.

“I know you have information on what happened on the Jedi Temple. I want to know what happened and why I suppsodley attacked Courscant before I apparently died.” He looked pointly Kenobi. 

“Why would I give you that information?” 

“You can give me the information because I am not a sith and I want to know what that Emperor had to do with it.” Yan knew it coudlnt of been him. His dueling skills were the very best but him going up agaist a whole temple? Impossible. 

Kenobi looked out over the balcony.

“The emperor.” He murmured this. “He wasn’t the one to kill the Jedi but he planned it all out. From giving the Jedi clones with chips in their heads to fight for us during the clone wars.” He started at Yan. “And he used you, manipulated you to become the leader do the Sepratist Confedract to attack the Republic so a war could break out. At the end when most of the Jedi had been killed in the war he used the thousands of clones to turn on the Jedi and murder them all.” He looked away sadly. 

Yan thought. A sith thing to do but he manipulated him? He would of never fallen for manipulation. That was absurd. Everything about this predicament was absurd. 

Kenobi looked back at him. His eyes borne sadness. 

“Why did you erase all the information in the databanks and why were you even there in the temple in the first place?” Yan moved to the edge of the balcony.

“It was the only place to have the most information I needed.” He turned to face Kenobi. “Any sensible Jedi would of erased the databanks after the temple was attacked.” He gazed at Kenobi, daring him to argue. He didn’t. Instead Yan jumped to the most question that was pestering his mind.

“Do you know why I left the Jedi temple?” His voice pierced the air.” 

“No, no one does, Dooku.” He frowned. “Not even my master knew”

“Who was he?” 

“Gui-Gon Jinn, he was your Padawan.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear me, I spent all my day writing this, listening to metal. I should sleep.  
> Anyway readers, I’m very proud of how this chapter turned out, it surprised even me and made me excited. I hope it does for all of you. Good reading!

* * *

The thing was, Obi-Wan Kenobi thought, had the Force done something to Count Dooku? Who in turn stood in front of him, young, nearly his age Obi-Wan suspected. Dooku was a near foot taller, dark black hair, grayed slightly and a goatee instead of a beard. 

Most of what happened in the galaxy was forgotten in Dooku’s mind. He claimed that nothing that had happened the last few decades did indeed not happen to him. He didn’t give off threatening vibes, his force signature was more pure than Obi-Wan ever remembered. No curling cold essence escaped the man whenever they were in the same room. It would have made Obi-Wan sick but Dooku’s force signature was of an odd silver light. Yes it did have its rough edges but that was to be expected. Obi-Wan would continue to be careful, trying to scuttle around the edges.

Obi-Wan couldn’t be a hundred percent sure but Dooku had extended his life by saying he could stay in his castle. He knew any longer of coughing up his lungs, it would’ve been the end. It was gone, all gone that awful pain in his chest. 

The taller man was odd, always had been. Obi-Wan knew that him staying in the castle was for the man’s own gain, whatever that he had said it was for. He shouldn’t trust the man, even if he claimed he wasn't a sith who still had the red lightsaber, yet Obi-Wan was inclined too even how bizarre it sounded.

After he had responded and spoke that Dooku had been his old master’s master, a look of complete surprise crossed his brown eyes. Yes, whatever had happened, that part of his life hadn’t happened. How could he not have remembered Qui-Gon? 

“I had only trained one Padawan, whatever are you saying?” 

“What year was it before you ended up here?” Dooku told him. That was surprising, that was only a couple years before he would take Qui-Gon as his padawan. Should he tell him that? The count was curiously looking at him. The man easily knew a lot more that had happened, it wouldn’t hurt.

“In a couple of years you would’ve picked him to become your new padawan, Dooku.” 

“How can you be sure?” Obi-Wan shifted his weight.

“He didn’t say much about you but he did have a few stories about you. There’s some lightsabre tricks you taught him that no one else knows. I do in fact know what they are.” Obi-Wan raised his eyebrow at him. 

“I will show you to prove it”. He smirked at the taller man. 

“I would be inclined to see it. If you do I will believe that you are a apprentice of an apprentice I had.” They began walking back into the castle. Then they veered off to a side staircase. Dark it was but not enough for Obi-Wan to trip and fall. Dooku continued.

“Only one other person knows of my tactics.”

“Master Yoda”, Obi-Wan pushed forward. Dooku looked back at him with his eyebrow raised.

“Yes, perhaps you do know.” The reaction made Obi-Wan smirk on the inside. The fact that Count Dooku was once Yoda’s apprentice was slim knowledge. Not many Jedi knew that and not even Yoda ever talked about the subject. Obi-Wan thought, one of the reasons was it was a sore topic to the GrandMaster. Gui-Gon was the one to tell him. 

Their chatter has stopped at Dooku walked measurly in front of him, making sure he didn’t go faster than Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan wanted to roll his eyes. Then they came to a big door in front of them. It slid open when they came close and on the other side was the outside world. They both stepped out. 

“This was an area used for training, not for Force wielders but for the military.” Dooku turned to him. “It hasn’t been used for some time, barely used at all. It will do for force training.” Obi-Wan looked around.

It was a long strip of land, accented on the sides by platforms and pillars rising out of the ground. Lights were peppered on each side. After it was part of the cliff that the castle resided on, it was a sheer drop after that. Mountains and forests were the only thing to see after. Up in the sky Obi-Wan could see multiple planets near Serenno’s trench. While pillars from the castle rose above their heads.

Dooku walked out into the middle of the platform, examining the area. Obi-Wan joined him. Dooku turned to him. 

“Show me what you were taught.” Obi-Wan grasped his sabre and ignited it. It came to life with a hiss and a snap. It began humming next to his side, sleek the metal glinted in the sun, nearly blinding Obi-Wan. Dooku stepped back.

“Do not overexert yourself. I do not feel like having to deal with a dead body.” Obi-Wan frowned. He wouldn’t try. It wasn’t like the time he was on Geonosis right after the ship crashed, nearly killing them all. 

Besides, Qui-Gon had said Dooku was an odd man, odd quips and such. Practical but snobbish, stern by praising, and so on. Then it struck Obi-Wan how odd it was, this must have looked oddly like Qui-Gon would’ve done when he was a Padawan to Dooku. Before the Clone Wars, Obi-Wan knew he would’ve done anything to meet Dooku and all his knowledge that Qui-Gon never listened to. His fingers tightened on his lightsabre. He let the thoughts go for another time. Instead focusing on Dooku. 

The Count’s hands were behind his back and he was intently watching him.

Bringing up his sabre into form II, Dooku’s favored style. Makashi, it was called. Obi-Wan favored form III the most even though he spent hours of practice on each form, perfecting them to the best he would never be a master like Dooku in form II.

He began and what occurred with the style he was taught had Dooku carefully watching him. The blue blade, as always feeling like a part of him, hummed and moved around his body in mock battle with an imaginary opponent. He was going slow. Partially slow and partially at the fact of what ths Count had said. Then Obi-Wan moved his sabre in a different technique that Qui-Gon has taught him. Something that Obi-Wan has noticed none of the other Jedi did when using Form II. 

Yes, it was said Dooku was the Master of form II and for good reason. No one had mastered these forms for a long while nor had made new techniques for it. Obi-Wan was sure he was the only one besides Dooku of course to know about the techniques. He quickly diverted his mind away from that thought for good reason. Then Obi-Wan moved into a new style of Form II. Usually there weren't new styles. There weren’t. His arm was beginning to hurt. He was losing his breath. He needed to practice more. He was losing his combat physique that he had kept up on for years.

He deactivated his lightsabre and held it lightly in his hand. A bead of sweat ran down his face. Some of his hair was in his eyes. He moved the strands away. His hair desperately needed a cut. 

Dooku was still eyeing him. An inquisitive look in his brown eyes. 

“Your movements are slightly wrong but..” He paused. Obi-Wan didn’t like that he got it wrong. He huffed. “I do not remember teaching anyone that style of form II.” Obi-Wan watched as Dooku pulled on his cloak and looked to the graying sky. Obi-Wan knew he believed him now. 

“It is for the best we retire inside. You're looking quite pale, Master Kenobi.” 

Obi-Wan was feeling a bit faint. Stupid him, he shouldn’t of tried to show the other man the point. Trying to drive it home. He placed his sabre on his belt and swept a hand through his hair. 

Kriff, he actually felt weak. His hands twitched in his sides. 

“I don’t think that was a particularly good idea.” Obi-Wan pushed out through his now clenched teeth. Dooku turned to him, a blank expression.

“You're going to faint.” He stated simply and in fact that was what exacted what happened. 

When he open his eyes again he was gazing at grey. It swarthed his vision, making him disoriented. He breathed in and felt around with his hands. Ground, he pushed himself up with effort. 

He startled, jumping a bit at seeing Count Dooku kneeling to the side of him. 

“You fainted.” Was all that he said.

“I can tell.” Obi-Wan rubbed his head. He felt tired and his stomach and head was hurting.

Dooku stood and held out a hand. Obi-Wan looked up at him, thoughts began to cloud his mind. He pushed them back and grasped Dooku’s hand. He pulled Obi-Wan up with ease then let go, beginning to walk back to the castle. He looked at his hand. There was a scratch there, only slightly red from the other’s nails. The Count’s fingernails had felt unusually sharp. 

Obi-Wan set off, following as rain drops began falling. He set his jaw. How long was he out. He reached out with the force, trying to get an indication. Not long but the force sang something uneven. It made the hairs stand on his arms. He hurried to catch up with Dooku. 

He found him standing inside on the right. A woman he vaguely remembered stood there. They were talking in a different language Obi-Wan couldn't place. Her eyes lit up at seeing Obi-Wan. She bowed to him.

“Hello Master Kenobi”. He stopped next to her.

“No need to bow my dear.” He smirked when she smiled. “I seem to have forgotten your name, Miss?”

“Har’thar, but you can call me Clardia”. 

“Well then Miss Clardia, it’s nice to actually meet you and remember it.” He smirked and she laughed. Then she left. He looked at Dooku.

“Come along, you should eat something.” 

“I rather not.” He heard the taller man huff. Then Dooku laid a hand on his shoulder. Obi-Wan tensed and felt the man’s fingers tightened into the robes. 

“Whatever you think, Master Kenobi, it will not help. You’ll continue to faint.” Dooku raised an eyebrow and him and then his fingers touched Obi-Wan’s neck. Only for a mere second then they were gone, a leaf was now in the Count’s hair. He let it drop to the floor. 

“You are severely depleted of nutrition, it’s a wonder you're still moving, Miss. Har’thar is preparing something for you.” With an ever dry tone that Count Dooku spoke with he did it again. Obi-Wan knew that what Dooku was saying was correct, he just didn’t like hearing it. 

Again, Dooku walked away and Obi-Wan suspected he wanted him to follow. He did. He touched his neck where Dooku had touched. He quickly took his hand away.

The halls they passed and through made Obi-Wan’s mind hurt. He had been right, it was confusing. He just followed Dooku. His trust was edging on him. He didn’t like that either. 

They had entered a small room, cold it was unlike the rest of the castle then they walked through a opening to a set up kitchen. It was old very old and lacked some of the technological achievements other planets had. Obi-Wan found this fascinating. 

“Why isn’t most of this castle in the dark ages?” Clardia came in and bowed to Dooku.

“My Lord.” Then she turned to him and gave him a bowl with a spoon then left from where she came. 

“I do not know. It’s always been like that.” Was the reply. He didn’t ask anymore. It was most likely a family inherited thing, he probably had something to do with it but this Dooku was none the wiser. 

Obi-Wan looked at the bowl. It was a thick soup. He didn’t feel like eating it but he could feel Dooku’s gaze on him. He took a bite then another and then another. Soon the bowl was empty and his stomach hurt but in a full way. The man besides him was scrolling through a database. 

“Do you not eat?” Dooku looked up, surprise lacing through his eyes. 

“I do, but not right now.” He placed the datapad underneath his arm. “Come, I’ll show you to a room you can stay in.” 

A few minutes later they arrived at a small room higher up in the castle. It was easy to identify as the door was old red wood and creaked when open. It was placed right at the corner end of a grand hallway and grand windows accenting the right side. 

“I have some things to attend to, Master Kenobi. You are free to roam the castle. I’ll say this again, night time is not a good time to go outside.” Then Dooku left Obi-Wan to do whatever. 

Looking out the windows the gray sky was darkening and roan poured down, coating the window with soft music.

It was weird really thought Obi-Wan. That he was letting him stay here. Dooku had got what he wanted. Obi-Wan didn’t have any more information he could possibly tell him, of course he had questions of his own that were probably on Dooku’s mind as well. So what was the deal? 

He shook his head, he already thought about this. It still didn’t make sense. 

He would have liked to leave the place. It was weird and had already begun to give him the creeps. Dooku was right, he had no money and he had nothing besides his lightsabre at the moment. He wouldn’t make it far unless he stole but he didn’t like the concept of that. 

He entered the room and looked around. Instead of regular lights he was used to, candles lined the room and in the middle a chandelier hung. It was odd, he didn’t know what to think of it. A bed lined the middle, blood red drapes hung over it and an old table was to the right. A chair next to it and a mirror on the left of the bed. Two windows stood on the opposite end, both closed and outside he could see the town. 

A desk resided between the two windows. He walked over to the bed and sat. It was soft, softer than any bed he had slept on. A bit dusty, he frowned. It would do. He would need another set of clothes if he was to stay long. He looked around again. Another door laid hidden near the entrance, walking over to it. Obi-Wan pushed the door open to discover a fresher. Modern, huh. It was very weird. 

There wasn’t much in the room and with nothing to do he exited both. The castle was big and dark. Ominous it was but warm and not chilling to the bones. Inviting it was. He began down the hallway he had come from earlier. By now the sky had gone nearly black and the castle was only illuminated by the candles. 

The hallways twisted this way and that, stairwells appeared here and there. In front of him the hallway stretched long off. Multiple doorways lined the place. He pressed his hand against one. It creaked open, the room inside was barren. Odd. 

He left and turned into the next hallway. Paintings lined the hallways on each side. Some small, some grand. The one nearest to him he looked at. It was of a man, looking off to the side. His face was eerily similar to Dooku’s but instead of a goatee he had a mustache. A crown, pure stone embedded with a single ruby sat painted upon his crown. He must be Dooku’s father.

The other paintings were of other people, other lines of the family. Some of them looked alike some of them didn’t. They must of all livied in this castle for centuries. Obi-Wan reached out and traced one of the paintings with his hand. No one else livied here, besides Clardia who seemed to be a servant. It came to him, Dooku was the last of his linage. 

The paintings felt smooth yet rough under his fingers. What it truely felt like he had no words to describe. He’d never came face to face with a real paintings like that. It had an old dark age. He went on to looking at the other paintings. The grandest was a paintings of a coronation. The others landscapes and the castle. They soon ended. There were sure to be more in other parts of the castle.

Turning his head, a door to his left called to him. He grasped the latch. It swung open with ease. Inside was room, like his but the bed was is dissary. A sheet of dust covered it though while on the desk papers lay. He walked over and kneeeld as no chair was there. The paper was old and oranged but the writing on it. He could not understand. Disappointed he looked around. In the other table pieces of crystals, not Kyber, laid all around. He picked up one but his hand spasmed open. 

The red jewel dropped to the floor. Kneeling he picked it up again. It protested in the force. A ruby, he eyed it and turned it over, nothing was amiss. He set it down again. There was nothing else in the room. He exited it and started down a twisting stairwell. When he reached the landing, in front of him stood a massive grand room. Bigger than the throne room. Chandlers lined most of the cieling and candles at every side. They were all alight. Windows encased in rubies lined both sides and the floor was black marble, it shone and he saw his reflection. 

A gasp escaped his mouth. He wouldn’t be lying to say he had looked at his face for a long time. His hair was a bit longer than he liked but his face was sunken in. Black was circled around his eyes while the lids of them were lined with red. Obi-Wan looked away. 

Where he was must of be a ballroom. A gala to hold hundreds. Obi-Wan could only imagine. Even though the Jedi where high up on Courscant society, nobody hosted these things anymore. They didn’t have room for room like that. When he was younger he always dreamed of going to one. 

He strideded through the room and exited through doors in the opposite side. Moving through a grandeur hallway he came upon a room filled with furniture. He didn’t know what it was, he moved on. The furniture that did line the place were old. Very old m, centuries old. Of a type he hadn’t seen rhag often. 

Another staircase called to him. It went straight down and was dark. Igniting his lightsabre, he was glad that it gave odd light, he continued down. This was the longest staircase he had come across. He ducked as spiderwebs laced down. 

When his feet reached the landing he let out a breath. Moving forward, his steps now echoing he raised his lightsabre up. What he discovered wasn’t morbid but it surprised him. Coffins lined each wall, back they went, vanishing into the darkness. They were old, wooden with metal engraved on them. Some were rotting. The place had an old smell to it. Obi-Wan scrunched his nose up in distaste. Cobwebs hung here and there. Dust floated up into the air when Obi-Wan stepped forward. He covered his mouth with his open hand.

He went over to the first coffin. There were some words engraved on it he could not understand but the name stood out, Dooku. The next one and the next one after that had Dooku engraved on it. There were some others Obi-Wan noticed that had different last names. Some had Serenno as the last name. Must had relatives that married others. Looking down the corridor, he didn’t feel like walking ball the way. He turned back and held his sabre out in front of him at the other wall of the corridor. The coffin there had the name Gora Dooku. A gleam catches in Obi-Wan’s eyes. He looked up to see a crown resting upon the top. 

This must have been the man in the painting he saw earlier. He looked back down at the date. It seemed so. He looked curiously back up at the crown. It looked just like it had been in the painting. Uncovering his mouth he reached up with his hand. Tracing the lines and dips in the smith work. His fingers curled underneath it, ready to pick it up when a voice resounded behind him. He jumped and let go of the crown. Whipping around he saw no one.

“Who's there?” He called out, no sound. He reached out with the force. Nothing. Odd. 

“It would do best if you do not touch my crown Jedi spawn.” It was sneered at him with a deep voice. Obi-Wan quickly turned his head, nearly giving himself whiplash. To his left stood, not floating, a tall, nearly as tall as Dooku himself, man. He was Gora. He looked mad, furious and disgusted at Obi-Wan. He stood there in colour, not like the blue Obi-Wan had seen before. He raised a many ringed hand, curled it around Obi-Wan’s sabre and pushed it physically down. He felt his hand move with the force of it. Obi-Wan's mouth nearly dropped. The former king’s hand did not get served but retained itself.

“How?” He uttered. 

The dead king still looked pissed. 

“There are things about this planet you will never understand, Jedi. Now get out of my sight and never touch my crown again!” He yelled this and Obi-Wan quickly scuttled away, nearly dropping his lightsabre and falling. Prominent emotions never truly bled through him but when they did he released them to the force. As for this, a spike of what may have been fear pierced him. He quickly got to the stairwell and never looked back. 

Obi-Wan's mind raced. It wasn’t the fact that the king apparently hated Jedi but what he could do if he could touch the lightsabre without getting his hand chopped off and run though he was dead. And what he had said. Obi-Wan didn’t want to dwell on it. He would later, far away from these tombs. 

When he got to the the landing of the castle he retracted his lightsabre and fell to the ground panting. Heaving he sat. Meditate, Meditate. Breath in and out. He did this for some time until his breaths were even. He opened his eyes to the candle lit hallways. 

This place had little force to it. It was not strong but the tales of old saying the Sith used to rule here sounded like a joke. 

Obi-Wan could feel around with the force but it felt odd, disconnected. It made him shiver. No force wielders had stepped inside this castle for centuries and centuries. Only Dooku and himself.

Picking up his adored lightsabre from the ground, he hooked it onto his belt and carefully made his way forward. It wasn’t long until he saw unusual light apart from the candles. 

He let his hand trace the edge of the stonewall as he came upon the glow. The glow came out of one of the door ways. He walked carefully to it and looked in. Inside was a grand room, filled when paper! Actual paper books lining the roof to the ground on all sides of the room. There was a window on the right with a fireplace underneath it. Both were large and sitting it front of the fire was Count Dooku. The fire illuminated him in a soft yellow glow. A book was held carefully in his hand. Dooku looked up. 

“Master Kenobi. Do join me.” Obi-Wan slowly walked in. 

“Exploring the palace, have you?” There was an open chair opposite of Dooku. 

“Yes” He huffed out. His voice was weak, he cringed on the inside.

He sat down, on edge. He watched as the Count moved and reached back. He grabbed something and held it out.

“Here, this might interest you.” A book all black was handed to him. He carefully took it. Sliding his finger over it, the feeling was nice. He looked for the title, it was in Basic. Thankfully. 

The tidings of Sith amongst Serenno and other red planets. He looked up at Dooku and raised an eyebrow. The man inturn was leaning back, his book in his lap. 

“I distinctly remembered seeing that book when I was younger. I only read a few pages when I was here.” Obi-Wan looked back down at the book in his hands.

Carefully opening the pages he saw that it was actually written in old ink. Faded it was, but he was able to see it by the firelight. Tipping it so he could see it better he read the inscription. It was written three four hundred years ago by a person named Crezeth Dooku. He began reading the introduction, then onto the basic history of what the man knew of the beginning of the planet and Sith rule. 

It was intriguing, it laid the foundations of the planet and how people came to it. Then Crezeth began about the ruling and the revolt of the people against the sith and how the sith were wiped out by the Jedi. After it began on the multiple ruling families. Obi-Wan was interested in it but that was not what caught his attention. A passage at the end of the chapter on the sith rule stood out. “And when the Sith were vanquished and finally died out, a witch amongst them cursed this land and all the people who dwelt, lived and died on Serenno. Any force user to be born on the planet would be cursed even more severely.” Had Dooku read that? He was at least now a hundred pages in. 

Dooku! He had completely forgotten about the other man sitting opposite him. Obi-Wan mentally berated himself. He could have turned on him unknowingly but he didn’t. 

He looked up to only see the Count in turn looking at him with curious dark brown eyes, like he knew he was thinking about him. Something sparked in them that Obi-Wan didn’t understand. It was soon gone and forgotten as the taller man began talking.

“It is very late, Master Kenobi. You may want to return to your room.” He stood and so did Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan looked out the window to his side. The two moons that rose each night on Serenno were high in the sky. It was nearly one in the morning.

“I suppose.” 

“Tomorrow, the celebration of my ancestors' reign is ongoing. Crowds will appear outside in the town. I will have to go even though I am not crowded or as they say. I figured you might want to come along.” Obi-Wan looked up at him. That caught his interest.

“Yes I would indeed would.” 

“You would be most pleased with it.” He held out his hand. “The book please. Obi-Wan gazed down at it, still in his hand. 

“You can continue reading it tomorrow.” Obi-Wan gave it to Dooku. He took it and walked over to the bookcase closest to the window. Indicating to Obi-Wan. “It’ll be here if you ever desire”. Obi-Wan nodded. 

The Count walked back over to him. 

“May I call you Obi-Wan, Master Kenobi? As I am beginning to consider you a friend, you are in fact now living here.” He spread his hand out in gesture and then settled it on Obi-Wan’s shoulder once again. 

Dooku stepped forward, partially crowding his space. Obi-Wan had to pull his neck back to look at the other man. He couldn’t deny that Dooku was handsome. One of the most handsome men he had witnessed. Dark hair accented his face, dark intense eyes bore into his and his shoulders were wide and sturdy. His mouth twitched, with a gray goatee around it. 

“Yes” He softly spoke. Dooku gave a small smile. Obi-Wan was immediately intrigued.

“Call me Yan please Obi-Wan, I don’t preferably prefere my last name.” Obi-Wan only nodded. He felt weak under the Count, no, Yan’s intense gaze. Yan’s fingers grazed his neck for a second but dropped away and grasped his own coat. 

“I assume you have lost your way?” Obi-Wan startled.

“Yes, yes I have.” 

“Follow me, my friend.” And that’s exactly what Obi-Wan did.

Obi-Wan followed him through candle lit hallways and through wide rooms. The older man was silent like stone, never turning around to engage in conversation. His cloak flittering as he walked, seeming to dissolve into the shadows. They arrived at the room Obi-Wan was left at earlier.

“I will be here early tomorrow, Obi-Wan. Be ready.” Yan turned to leave, Obi-Wan spoke.

“How old are you?” The Count turned around. 

“Forty-One” Oh, that made sense.

“And you?” 

“Thirty-Nine.” After he gave away his age, Yan left. Vanishing somewhere into the castle. He was peculiar that one, Obi-Wan thought. He retired to his room. Stripping of his clothing and unlatching the clasps on his boots he entered the fresher. Looking through the area he came across new razors and clippings shears. He grabbed the shears and returned to look into the mirror. He ignored his eyes and began clipping away. Hair floated to his feet and when he was done he looked at himself. His beard was back to where he always liked it as well as his hair. Slightly shorter like it was during the Clone Wars. He turned to the shower. It wasn’t sonic. 

He fiddled with the handles until water sprayed out of the top. For once it was pure gentle water. Something that he always enjoyed but never rarely got the pleasure of having. He turned more knobs until the water became warm. He stepped in and let himself fully relax for once in his life.

When he was done and dried off he retired to the bed, slightly dusty but shaking the covers would do the trick. Laying down he finally let out a breath but the thoughts and memories began attacking his mind. One after the other, vicious it was. He knew he wasn’t going to get any sleep tonight. 

Thoughts of Padmé, thoughts of Anakin, thoughts of Luke and Leia, thoughts of times bygone past filtered through his head. Memories, scenes flashed before his eyes. Scenes he did not want to see. Ahsoka and Rex, Cody and the 212th, whatever happened? His hands curled in on themselves. Fingernails biting into his skin. He rolled over. 

Ahsoka was still so young, she had her whole life ahead of her as did Padmé and Anakin. Oh, Anakin. The mere thought of his name made tears crowd his eyes, bile rising to his throat. He couldn't escape it, never. 

The ash filled his mind, he could taste it. A mouthful of ash, literally and metaphorically. His body shook as every scene on Mustafar replayed itself. He wished it would just end. He never wanted to see it again. He wished everything about what had happened to him and the world and all the younglings would just happen. It was too much. 

He raced to the bathroom and vomited. 

The only reason he had returned to the temple was for Qui-Gon’s lightsabre and Anakin’s Padawan braid. 

A loud knocking woke Obi-Wan from a fitful sleep that had only lasted two hours or so or so he thought to himself. 

“Yes?” His voice sounded weak. The door opened to reveal Yan. Fully dressed, immaculate looking. 

“Obi-Wan, we have only an hour left to be in the town if you still desire to attend.” He lifted an eyebrow at him. That’s when Obi-Wan noticed he was naked besides the sheets on the bed covering his lower half. Oh, he swallowed uncomfortably. 

“Yes, I still want to join.” 

“Good”. Yan gave a slight smile then moved forward. That when Obi-Wan noticed he held folded clothes in his hands.

“These are for you, as it will be more appropriate for the day.” He laid them down on the bed. “I’ll be waiting outside for you.” Obi-Wan merely nodded but his eyes narrowed as he saw behind Yan the mirror slightly to the side where he could see it showed only him. That was something, before he could think about it anymore, Yan left. 

“What was that.” He muttered to himself as the door closed. He waved his hand out, the mirror mirrored his movements. How could Yan possibly not show up on the mirror. Force trickery? Most likely. He had never heard of such a thing or what had happened the night before. Be pushed that thought quickly away.

Obi-Wan didn’t like some of the secrets that seemed to be lurking inside the castle. He would eventually figure them out. 

He wiped at his mouth, it still tasted like bile. Disgusting. 

Pulling the clothes to him he looked at them. Dark pants, dark tunic with a side cape. A side cape? Did Yan really want him to wear this? It did indicate higher statues. Then he would wear it. 

He dressed, not at all tempted to look into the mirror, he combed his hair back and pulled on his brown boots. He exited the room. 

As Yan had said, he was standing near the door, arms crossed behind his cape looking out of the massive windows.

Obi-Wan joined him. His fear had dropped significantly; he would say that thinking that the older man was still a Sith didn’t really pass his mind anymore or that he was out to kill him. 

“Ready.” He answered a yes. They began walking through the hallways and soon was joined by Clardia who bowed at Yan, who greeted her. She smiled at Obi-Wan and greeted him. 

When they stopped they were in a hangar bay. Clardia moved forward and soon disappeared and soon reappeared driving a sleek speeder. 

The Count opened the back door for Obi-Wan and waited for him. Oh! He was holding the door open for him? He hurried forward, muttering his thanks and seated himself in one of the back seats while Yan took the passenger seat. 

“I always hated these days.” Was what came out of Yan’s mouth when Clardia began driving. Obi-Wan frowned. Clardia just laughed. 

“Why not?” 

“Too much excitement, too much decorations.” The Count answered. “Never did like it, now I have to deal with it.” He huffed and Obi-Wan laughed at it. 

“It’ll be fine Yan.” 

“I do hope so, Obi-Wan”. All of them lapsed into silence as Clardia continued to drive. 

The town, village rather came into view and Clardia slowed down. Yan shifted and now was sitting on the edge of the door. High above the speeded so that all could see him. 

This will be interesting, Obi-Wan thought. He could see Yan’s curved lightsabre at his side. He felt with the force, his and Gui-Gon’s were still safely on his belt. He puffed out a breath. 

People lined some of the streets. Dressed up as best they could. There were some decorations outside but not many. Their voices rose as they caught sight of their so-called ruler. They didn’t even flinch at seeing that he was young. Obi-Wan’s eyebrows pinched together. What the actual kriff?

Instead they cheered and threw flowers upon them. One hit Obi-Wan in the face. It was a deep red rose, the other a pure white rose and the last one a deep blue. Obi-Wan didn’t know much of the meanings on plants but he did know that the red, the most popular, meant love and passion while the white. He tried to remember, it meant innocence and purity. The blue could mean mystery and achievements of the impossible, it could also mean love at first sight and forever lasting love. He gathered both and held them in his hands. 

He was soon distracted by the speeder dropping and Yan jumping out. Opening his door for him. He exited and looked around. They were in the town square. Immediately people gathered round them. More flowers were thrown, people yelled in a language Obi-Wan could not understand. He did catch Tsar and Count, among Yan’s name too. 

Then a child came up to Yan, he kneeled as the kid placed a crown upon his head. It was similar but similar to Gora’s. A red ruby was placed inside it, with an abundance of weavery made it into a golden ring. The rubies, no, minerals must be abundant here on Serenno. He smiled and spoke to the little girl. Obi-Wan knew he had said thank you. The girl ran off. Then a man came up to Yan and kneeled. Muttering something to him then presented him with something.

He didn’t get to see what it was when a tug on his side cape caught his attention. The little girl was back. She had a bright smile, golden hair and bright blue eyes. She tugged on his cape again and said something. 

“Hello little one.” He smiled down at her. Joy raced through his body as she grinned back. She tugged at his cape again and he instinctively knelt down besides her. 

His mind stuttered as a crown itself was placed on his head. She smiled again and ran away. It felt heavy but not uncomfortable on his hair. He rose and taking it into his hands he lifted it from his head and viewed it. Unlike Yan’s, it was smaller with less blacksmithing in it. It was silver with a straight crown, thigh designs were carved into it. Twirling and easy to follow. At the head stood a pure sapphire. The colour of it matched his sabre. Interesting. He placed the crown carefully back into his head. 

When he looked back up Yan had moved closer to him, the crowd of people had all bowed and were chanting. They looked at Yan with a sort of capture image. They couldn’t look away. Obi-Wan couldn’t look away. He turned to Yan.

“They worship you like some kind of God?” Yan turned to him.

“I am sort of a god to them.” Obi-Wan knew he was right but it still didn’t faze the fact of the indescribable emotion in their eyes. 

“Why do you keep on saying your not a Count to them? Obviously you are.” They looked at each other. Obi-Wan knew why.

“I never took up the Throne before, obviously the person that was me that died took up the throne. I don’t particularly feel like doing so.” He looked back at the crowd. They were murming.

“I think you should. They’ll seem lost without you, without a ruler. They’ll fight each other if they do. Bloodshed will be spilled for nothing.” He looked over at the children in the crowds. 

Yan didn’t say anything. Instead he raised his hand and spoke. His voice boomed across the square. In a different language and the people looked up.

The sky had been cloudy, an even temperature yet Yan’s hand stretched out.

The clouds soon vanished and in their place the Sun shown, warm it got and the crowd gasped and cheered and cried. Cried in joy.

Obi-Wan’s eyebrows raised. He had only heard of a few, only a few Jedi being able to do that. It was rare, so rare. He breathed in shock. To witness it was something else as his skin was warmed by the now showing sun. 

A lone sound pierced the air and the people fell to their knees. Obi-Wan quickly turned to see an animal, or being standing at the edge of a raised stone at the start of the forest yards away. It was four legged, with curved spines producing from its back. It’s multiple eyes gleamed red and spikes produced from its muzzle. Two tails, spiked as well produced from its back side. Obi-Wan sucked in a breath. It was large, massive. It let out a noise again and two more appeared. 

Yan rushed foward, hand stretched out. The force gathered around him, and it began gathering around the wolves. Obi-Wan could feel the force building and encasing the wolves until the creatures soon vanished.

“What were those things?” 

“Spine-Wolves, they are very dangerous but fortunately force users are great at repelling them.” Came the reply from Clardia who was still sitting in the Speeder. Flowers coated her long hair. 

Yan turned back and let his hand fall to his side. The crowd then jumped up and a massive amount of words spilled from their mouths. They rushed to Yan, crowding him in. Obi-Wan frowned. But soon they began disappearing back into their houses. 

Yan walked over to where Obi-Wan still stood by the speeder. He looked tired. 

“I guess I will become their king, once again.” Yan frowned at the last sentence.

Clardia threw her arm over the back of the seat.

“That Crown suits you well my lord. You never had one before.” He gazed at her and carefully took his off.

“I suspose it will do.” He looked over at Obi-Wan. 

“They gave you one to.” He sounded surprised. 

“Yes! They did.” He grasped his off. Yan stuck his hand out and Obi-Wan gave him the crown. 

“Interesting. I wonder what their reason was.” Obi-Wan saw as Clardia shrugged her shoulders.

“Who knows my lord. I wished I had a crown myself.” She smiled and Obi-Wan chuckled. 

Yan smirked and gave Obi-Wan his crown back. They joined Clardia in the speeder and they were back to driving back the castle. 

Obi-Wan’a finger curled around the crown. This Mandy a lot, maybe more to the folk than to him. It meant something, he didn’t know what it was but it was important. 

As for the Spine-Wolves, they were weird and they struck something inside Obi-Wan, like much of the rest of the castle did.

“ _Here here! Listen listen!_

_There’s a time to come!_

_Black nights are short on black wings!_

_Ere’ you breath!_

_Thy steel blade enters the skin!_

_And all that will be sane comes to an end!_

_Here me !_

_You ride on the purple mountains majesty!_   
  


_You, who rides on the precipice!”_

The shouting made Obi-Wan jump in his seat. It didn’t sound like either Clardia or Yan but of a woman at the end of the village. Dressed ruggedly with plants in her hair. 

Yan said something to her and she soon vanished. She was speaking Basic, she was speaking Basic! Obi-Wan leaned forward.

“Who was that?”

“A witch”. Yan stated, he settled back against his seat. Best ignore what she says. 

Obi-Wan sat back. Intent on thinking about it no matter what the Count said about it. 

It was like a warning of sorts. It settled oddly in Obi-Wan’s stomach. Maybe he should leave this place no matter what Yan had said against it.

When they were back into the castle, now at a dining room Yan spoke to Clardia. She left after.

“Clardia and you will dine together. I will be elsewhere in the castle, Obi-Wan. If you need anything, the force is there for you.” He disappeared quickly like all things did in this castle on Serenno. 

Obi-Wan wasn’t hungry once again but Clardia soon returned and forced him to eat to his misfortune.

They talked about this and that. Silly things that both made them laugh hysterically. Obi-Wan loved it. But what they talked about left a hole that he couldn’t get away from. 

Clardia soon disappeared too leaving Obi-Wan to his own devices again. With nothing to do he returned to the library. Using his bare memory and instinct. He immediately went over to the book he head read the night before. 

The fire was still going as he grasped the frayed edges of the old book. Returning to the seat he has sat in earlier. 

For hours he read yet as he read the information he so desired never came up. His frown deepened as he went on. At times he would put down the book and just Think. Think about the day and what the witch said but nothing came to conclusion. He picked up the book again and began reading

Finally he looked up, his neck hurt. He was tired. He was always tired. He should retire to his room. He picked up the book. He was only halfway through it. Deciding to take it with him he got up but stopped as the looked out the window. 

A flash below the castle caught his eye. It was in the woods but what he thought he saw was gone before he could do anything about it. He set his jaw and exited the library. The book heavy in his hands. 

He returned to his room for the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gora, Yan’s father originally started replacing workers with droids but the civilians got mad so in a head cannon they revolted and he wanted none of it so he got rid of everything. Also the painting of Gora is based on a photo of Lee’s father. While ignoring the original Clone Wars animation, Padmé never got Anakin’s Padawan braid. In this, Obi-Wan did.


	4. Cheater 4

* * *

Even though only two and a half days had passed since the incident in the town square. Obi-Wan’s mind was still stuck on it. He sat on the bed in the room he was given, the silver crown heavy in his hands. He swiped a finger across it and the force sang when he did. He hadn’t worn it since, he didn’t think he would. It was a treasure to behold, even to him. He set it aside.

Nothing much had happened within that time. Obi-Wan felt less weak than he had before. Clardia had been forcing him to eat more. He could actually go outside and train without fainting. That was ridiculous. Fainting! He shook his head.

Tiredness still ate at him but that was the least of his worries. He felt strong enough to move on, to leave this place. Whatever Yan had to say Obi-Wan wanted to leave. There was nothing here for him and he had things to fight for in the galaxy. But did he have something to reach out for? 

Even though he had decided Yan Dooku was not a threat to the galaxy nor a sith he still felt uneven. The older man had taken up the crown rule again on the planet and he didn’t seem at all interested with the tidings of the galaxy he had learned the state of. 

Obi-Wan did have something he intended to do before he left. His mind was set up on it.

He was dressed in his gray tunic, with both lightsabre attached to his belt. He picked up the crown. As for that, he didn’t really know where to put it. It was not extremely heavy and the length of it was particularly small so instead he attached it to his belt. It was obscured by parts of his tunic.

Exiting the room, Obi-Wan strode down the hallway and took the stairwell closest that would take him to the ground level of the palace. After two days of walking around he had at least a good memory of where things were and where he was headed.

He didn’t take anything, he didn’t want to attract attention. When he got outside he looked up at the sun. It was well after evening time and the sun was beginning to sink. Not yet touching the horizon. 

Fortunately for him there was a path to the village from the ground. He began walking along it. It was dirt, no stone or anything. Plants grew along it, making it harder to move as grass grew up from some of the dirt. 

The trees stood tall over Obi-Wan and casted great shadows. Theg creaked and moved like they were reaching out to him. 

In about ten minutes of walking and listening to the sounds of the forest the trees cleared and the town came into view. The decorations before, some were still up while some had vanished. Not many people were out. 

Obi-Wan moved quickly. He didn’t feel like attracting attention to himself at the moment. 

The house he was focused on getting to was in the outskirts of the village. It was in between two other houses, it looked the same but Obi-Wan knew better. Some of the houses had back doors, including this one. They were of an old style. Some of them were doubled storied while others not. Obi-Wan came up upon the first one. It was made up of stone and wood, he looked on. As well as the others. They had glass windows like the castle. 

He knocked on the back door of the second house. The wood was rough against his knuckles. He waited and shifted his weight to his right leg. The door opened to reveal the woman he had seen two days earlier. 

Her hair was shorn very short, aburnish it was. She had a pleasant face and smiled. She was about the same height as him. A red sash was thrown around her neck. Obi-Wan had seen a lot of women on Serenno wearing it as well as some men. It must mean something. 

“Aye, welcome, welcome, young Jedi. Come in.” She opened the door wider and Obi-Wan stepped in. Shutting the door she walked over to an open room with a table in it. 

“Tea?” 

“No thank you.” He stepped to the table and sat down on the open chair. He watched her as she disappeared. She returned with a silver cup of steaming tea and sat down opposite of the intricate wooden table.

“How did you know I was a Jedi?” His lightsabre’s were hidden from sight and the day before, he had not given away that he was a force user. 

She chuckled and took a sip of her tea.

“Your aura, I can see it. Force user’s have a different kind. It’s brighter, it shines thrice more than non force users. It invites you in.” He smoothed his beard down. She was a witch, they had their ways. 

“I know what you came for. I can only tell you a little. I do not know everything.” His fingers on his other hand curled and he leaned forward. 

“Tell me.” She raised her hand up, it was jeweled and the skin a sickly yellow. 

“I cannot tell you what I said on the day of the celebration means. It came to me upon seeing your It is only for you to decipher.” She rapped her fingers against the table. That was quite unfortunate thought Obi-Wan. 

The house creaked and the room they sat in was barren besides a mirror. Obi-Wan could see both their reflections in! He turned to her.

“I’ve seen a person appear nonexistent to a mirror. They were standing in front of it yet all I could see was myself. Do you know anything about that?” 

“Yes, there are some things I do know of.” She cupped her hands around the glass. “Like the Spine-Wolves, their are other species, creatures on this planet that have unnatural abilities. Where they got them from I do not know. They thrive at night and when they smell blood their eyes turn red. Some of them eat meat with others just ingest blood to survive. They tend not to appear on mirrors. A witch cursed this land long ago. I’m a descendant of hers, she was a hateful person. She hated anyone who did not look up to her as a god or thought her evil. That was one of the curses she put on this planet. The creatures to be cursed could only digest blood while some others were driven mad.” She looked at her finger nails and took a breath. “There are other things she cursed but they are little known, even amongst me.” She looked up at him. 

“Don’t be worried for the people here. Much of the town is magikily protected.” Obi-Wan was beginning to worry, his shoulders relaxed at this. 

“Is there any way to break this curse?” 

“No Jedi.” Obi-Wan set his jaw. This wasn’t getting him anywhere. The library in the Temple would maybe have something. He grimaced. Nothing was there. Not anymore.

He stood.

“You don’t have anything else do you?”

“No I do not my dear Jedi.” She stepped up to him. “Do what your heart tells you, not your mind.” She turned and opened the door for him. He stood there gazing, lost for a second. He shook himself out of the stupor. 

He strode forward, thanked her and left with good spirits not until someone from the town saw him. 

People soon surrounded him. Not as many as before, that would just be ridiculous. Far less. They stuck their hands out and shook his hand. They sorted him on the shoulder. Some smiled at him while others offered berries to him. While others tried to offer different types of fruit.

“No, keep them. You need them.” He tried to reason with them but he still got a handful of berries.

They tugged him closer to the main streets. The chattering went over his head. Then he was gifted a piece of clothing. Like a shirt but more layers on it. He didn’t know what to do. He just smiled. He needed to go.

He backed out, clutching the piece of cloth. 

“Thank you but I need to go.” They looked at him, some confused yet as he moved away and through the little crowd. They miraculously just let him go. 

He hurried away. The people were nice yet he had to get going. The houses disappeared behind him as the sun began to set. At least they were a happy people. 

Obi-Wan tugged the piece of clothing. Feeling it with his fingers. It was silk like. It was more like a vest and suit than anything else.

He folded it and followed the trail. He picked at the berries in his hands. He trusted they were not poisonous. They weren’t. Ten minutes and by the time he reached the palace the sun had set.

He quickly entered the castle and moved headed, using the force, to find Yan and Clardia. The silver force signature of Yan was headed his way. When he stepped out into one of the larger hallways, his eyes adjusted to see the Count striding towards him. He stopped a few feet away. 

“I’ll be leaving.” He stated.

“Leaving you say?” 

“Yes.” The taller man grasped his cape. 

“At least spend this night here before you leave”. Yan raised his eye. Obi-Wan huffed. He guessed he could. It wouldn’t hurt.

“Sure”. They fell into step besides each other. Yan looked over.

“I see you went into town.” Obi-Wan looked down at the piece of clothing in his hand. 

“Yes. They are nice people.” 

“I know. They always have been. As long as you treat them nicely.” Obi-Wan nodded absentmindedly. 

A sound caught his attention. As they walked it swelled higher and higher. 

Echoing it bounced off the walls.

The next room they appeared in was the gala room, the music roared. It wasn’t unpleasantly loud but soothing. It came from somewhere unknown. Obi-Wan had never heard this type of music before. It was so unlike the music that was played in the bars.

It sounded ancient. It sounded glorious and moving. 

Obi-Wan blinked as Yan stepped in front of him, bowing slightly and holding his hand out to hin. Immediately he felt heat rise to his face. His mind stuttered to a halt. 

“My dear Obi-Wan, will you dance with me?” The question came out smooth and warm. His brown eyes locked with Obi-Wan’s.

“I.. I do not know how to dance.” Yan smirked.

“It does not matter, just follow me.” Yan stepped into his vicinity. Obi-Wan was forced to raise his head.

“May I take your hand?” Obi-Wan raised his hand for him and Yan laced his fingers with his. The older man’s hands were slightly calloused and his grip was gentle and warm. 

Obi-Wan wasn’t blind to know what to do. He had seen people dance, he just never did it himself. Regaining himself he wrapped his arm around Yan’s back. He raised an eyebrow at the taller man. Yan huffed out and laid his free hand upon Obi-Wan’s shoulder. 

Obi-Wan jumped slightly as the music rapidity changed. Yan tightened his grip and moved forward, forcing Obi-Wan to step back. Their chests touched and Obi-Wan let out a breath. 

He could feel the warmth radiating from Yan. 

He pressed foward and Obi-Wan reluctantly followed. What occurred was unlike a dance. It was like a song. Not like the music but a song, flowing with a start and an end but forever beautiful. 

Obi-Wan was sure if anyone else were watching, they might have laughed. 

“Relax.” Yan’s voice was soothing and that’s what Obi-Wan did. They spun and swayed to the side. The tiled floor clicked underneath their boots and Obi-Wan huffed. Laughter was in his chest. 

Yan’s eyes gleamed and he was softly smiling. 

“I haven’t danced like this in years. It’s good to once again.” Obi-Wan smirked at this. 

“What? Are you saying that you get lonely?” Obi-Wan retorted.

“Perhaps.” 

The music was still singing even though there weren’t any lyrics. A new song had taken the other one long ago, albeit rising. Even though Obi-Wan didn’t know exactly what to do he had gotten the idea. He stopped and so did Yan. He stayed silent and moved, pulling Yan with him. He began leading. He stared up at his brown eyes. Seeing if he would say anything. The taller man only chuckled.

Leading had more thinking to do with it or so Obi-Wan thought. Yan’s fingers traced up his shoulder and caressed his neck. Breath stopped in his chest as he gazed up to the older man’s face. He couldn't deny it anymore, Obi-Wan was attracted to the other man. Even bizarre as it sounded and what Obi-Wan had thought of him before. He was not overbearing or whatever little he had seen of him during the Clone Wars. Behind that first cold demeanor of first meeting him was an intelligent, practical person. 

His fingers traced light touches across Obi-Wan’s neck. Obi-Wan sucked in a breath as the hand curled around his neck and Yan unclasped their hands to reach up and hold his chin. Yan’s eyes were intense. Obi-Wan’s eyes fluttered and closed as his other hand came up to hold onto Yan’s shoulder. 

A noise escaped Obi-Wan’s throat as Yan moved closer to him, both their bodies now pursed together as Yan pressed his lips against Obi-Wan’s. Yan’s hand catched in his hair and combed his fingers through it. 

Yan pressed down on him, deepening the kiss. His other hand, Yan ran his fingers alongst his beard. Obi-Wan shivered. 

Yan pulled back and they both sucked in breaths. His eyes were heavy lidded. Obi-Wan surged forward, grasping Yan’s cape clasp, pulling him down. 

They stumbled back as their lips met again. Obi-Wan’s hand was still curled around the chain. Yan circled his arm around him and pressed down until Obi-Wan's knees gave out. 

His legs were splayed on the marble floor as Yan’s legs straddled his hips. With one hand supporting himself, Obi-Wan let his other hand twine in Yan’s dark hair.

Obi-Wan gasped as Yan’s hand pressed against his pants. Mmmp! 

His mind whirled and went white at this. He jerked his head back and to a gulp of air. He looked back at Yan. His eyes held dark desire. Obi-Wan groaned as the other man moved atop hip. 

Yan was going to kiss him again but Obi-Wan’s back was beginning to hurt from the position. Obi-Wan pushed against Yan and flipped them around. The other man was heavier yet relented as Obi-Wan pushed him back and settled on the other’s lap. 

“Hold on” Obi-Wan groaned in irritance at being stopped. He moved back and looked at Yan.

“Have you done this before?” With a shock Obi-Wan realized he never had. 

“No.” Yan moved and moved Obi-Wan to sit next to him. The music around then still played, echoing in their ears. 

They both regained their breath. Obi-Wan's mind began to race and all that entailed making out with another person. 

“I can see it in your eyes Obi-Wan. Running away from this won’t help. There is no Jedi Order to stop you,... us now.” Yan smirked at Obi-Wan, he felt himself fluster. He looked down at his hands. That was exactly he had been thinking.

“I suppose so.” Yan got to his feet and grasped Obi-Wan’s hand, pulling him up. They both simultaneously smoothed down their clothing. 

“Would you care for some dinner and a spar after?” 

“Actually yes.” Obi-Wan was hungry, had been since eating the berries earlier but was forgotten amongst dancing and laughter. “Lead the way.” 

The music still played and was playing as they entered the old room they had before. The music was softly murmuring from where they were.

Clardia soon came in. Yan turned to her and murmured. She went to get food as always. Obi-Wan suspected that she never did cook but the food was always set. 

Yan sat on the edge of the stone table as Obi-Wan took a cushioned seat on the inside between the wall. 

Obi-Wan sighed and ran his fingers through his beard. Clardia returned and served him a bowl of stew this time. At least it was real food even though it had been the same thing he had been eating but with more meat this time. She smiled at him then disappeared as all people tended to in the castle. 

He picked up his spoons then stopped. 

“Why aren’t you eating?”

“I ate earlier while you were out.” Obi-Wan nodded. In the silence as they listened to the music and Obi-Wan ate, he had questions swirling in his head.

“What is this music?” Yan shifted and came to sit besides Obi-Wan. 

“My mother called it Classical, so I remember. My family liked to play it. I just came across the collection a few hours ago.” 

“It is beautiful.” Obi-Wan replied. Obi-Wan felt Yan turn to look at him. His force signature brushed against his. It made him shiver.

“Do you still intend to leave Obi-Wan?” Obi-Wan fiddled with the spoon in his hand. He did at least want to leave, at some point. Yet something had changed, an emotional occurrence had happened over the past few days only to be excelled by what had just happened between them. He knew that when something like that did happen he would deny it and go on his way. Yan had stopped that train of thought. Told him not worry, that it wasn’t the worst. That nobody was here to stop him, no laws, it was only himself blocking it. 

“I’ll stay the night and see about tomorrow.” Yan looked disappointed but it soon disappeared as he stood. 

“Duel?” He inquired.

“Yes.” He hadn’t had a proper practice with another person in a long time. He needed it, desperately.

“Where to?”

“The throne room, it has enough space.” 

When they entered the room, Obi-Wan uncliped Qui-Gon’s lightsabre. Yan came up to him.

“That isn’t yours is it?” 

“No, it’s my master’s.” Yan held out a hand.

“May I?” Obi-Wan passed it over. He examined it and ran a finger over the hilt.

“Whatever happened to him? I feel pain in this sabre.” Obi-Wan wanted to look away. He knew an unhappy expression passed his face.

“A sith killed him.” Yan looked sharply up.

“Was this the sith that was killed?” He handed the sabre back to Obi-Wan. “No, it was before him.”

Obi-Wan headed over to the side of the room, carefully putting Qui-Gon’s lightsabre and the crown he was gifted down. Taking his lightsabre from his belt he ignited it and twirled it. It felt good to do that. 

Yan stepped back and reached for his. His cape flourished as he ignited his. Obi-Wan snorted. That cape. 

“Ready.” Yan called out. 

“Oh, I’m ready.” Obi-Wan replied.

Yan came at him first, in form II as always. Obi-Wan raised his and their sabres clashed. Red against blue.

They duled in a dance. Their breaths coming out ragged quickly as they both advanced and jumped. Sideways they moved, their eyes locked with the other’s body movements. Their minds calculated and the use of the force let them anticipate the opponents next move. It was a masterpiece.

Obi-Wan mostly stayed in defense position while Yan took the offensive. As Obi-Wan moved to the side, Yan quickly moved foward. His lightsabre came at his feet and Obi-Wan barely deflected it. He jumped and flipped over Yan. 

The shadows of their bodies danced alongst the ground as candles casted light and shadows along the room. He landed and stuck his sabre out inky to be deflected as Yan ducked and raised his sabre.

Obi-Wan knew that using the Form II tricks would not work. He would have to use the tricks him and Anakin had found. He set his mind and concentrated.

Their lightsabre clashed and fizzled and sung. Obi-Wan’s arms were beginning to hurt, he was still weak. Even though he had regained much strength it wasn’t enough. Yan was beginning to push him back. 

Obi-Wan’s back hit a pillar. Ah kriff. He wasn’t getting out of this one. Yan boxed him in before he could move to the side.

“Yield?” Yan spoke. Obi-Wan didn’t answer but pushed his hand out, directing the force to push on Yan’s chest and forcing him down. Pushing his lightsabre down on Yan’s he followed him down and soon both their lightsabre’s were close to Yan’s neck. He sat on his chest, making sure the older man could not throw him off with his legs.

“Do you yield?” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. Yan only smirked. Even with Obi-Wan’s weight on his chest he raised up and rolled them both. Their lightsabre’s both broke contact then clashed again. Obi-Wan’s back hit the ground, it hurt for a second. Their sabre shown both their faces, Yan’s eyes had turned a burgundy brown. 

Obi-Wan’s legs were both holding on to Yan’s hips. He swallowed and watched Yan’s eyes trace the movement. In that distraction Obi-Wan used the force to tear away Yan’s lightsabre and power it down. He looked sharply up and Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan only grinned.

“Do you yield?” 

“I have no other choice.” He chuckled and the older man curled his fingers around Obi-Wan's lightsabre, powering it down for him. 

Immediately the sabre was set aside, Obi-Wan’s face was turned and he was passionately kissed. 

Obi-Wan let out a groan when Yan shifted above him. His hands went to curl into Yan’s shirt. He gasped when the other man rolled his hips against his.

His legs crossed over Yan’s back and he carded his fingers through his dark hair. Yan moved and Obi-Wan whined. Yan’s mouth was on his neck, giving him little bites at his skin. Both pleasure and mild pain raced through him as his blood in his veins shot downward in his body. 

“Yan.” He groaned again when the elder man rolled his hips against Obi-Wan’s. 

“Yes Obi-Wan?”

“Perhaps….” Yan focused on his throat again. “we can move to a more…” “Ah.” comfortable place?” 

Yan immediately stopped and with a single arm, curled it around Obi-Wan’s back and pulled them both to their feet. 

“Kriff Yan.” Obi-Wan felt the man huff against him in laughter. Using the force, Obi-Wan called out, three lightsabres and a crown floated next to them. They clicked theirs respectively on their belts.

Yan’s hand curled around the back of his neck, the older man rested his head against Obi-Wan’s and whispered.

“Kriff you say? I can make you yell that.” Obi-Wan shivered at his velvety voice hummed against his ear. Yan pulled back and caressed a finger along Obi-Wan’s jaw.

“Yet it is late, and you look very tired.”

“I do rather feel ragged around the edges.” The adrenaline had already worn out from their duel and so forth and it was weighing on Obi-Wan. He looked up at Yan. It seemed to affect him too. 

They walked side by side, Yan had his arm around the back of his neck, his fingers tracing lines and carding through his hair. It was relaxing.

When had he been so inclined for another, a person, to lean against him and …. His mind stuttered at the images going through his head. Not even when he had met Satine had they gone that far. 

This, this was different. It felt wild, intricing. Something he couldn’t tear himself away from. He couldn’t remember when it had begun. That tiny inkling in his brain, turning his liking towards Yan. Gone the thoughts were of a Sith Lord, someone to manipulate the game. This was new, and it has nothing to do with that. Even though Yan’s lightsabre was red, Obi-Wan frowned. Yan’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

“I can physically see your mind turning. Calm it down.” He directed his attention elsewhere but it still keep coming back to that. 

“Will you heal your Kyber, Yan?” His fingers stalled a bit yet resumed their movements in his hair after a few seconds.

“The Kyber never protested, I would have healed it if it did already.” Obi-Wan had never heard of such a thing happening even though Sith dealings were his speciality. He frowned.

“That is quite odd.” By the time he had finished that sentence they arrived at the room Obi-Wan had been staying in.

Yan’s fingers slipped from his hair and curved around his chin tilting it up. They stared at each other’s eyes in the flickering darkness. This had already excelled faster than Obi-Wan had imagined or anticipated. The older man released his hold on Obi-Wan’s chin.

“Good night.” He left before Obi-Wan could answer.

Obi-Wan went silently into the room and immediately sat down on the bed. Looking at nothing his mind raced. 

It turned and turned. He couldn't quiet it down. His fingers brushed skinny his chin as his eyes narrowed at nothing.

Was this even a good idea? Him having a relationship? He shook his head. Should he even go through with it? He didn’t care for the thought. There was no one to stop him now. No code no rule to live by. He sighed. He had thought once of leaving the council for Satine. All thoughts, all duties gone in the trade of a more happy life and would it have been happy? Most likely, maybe a better life. 

His fingers tightened into fists. He could have had a better world. One with perhaps Satine but that was gone. That life was star systems aways. Millions of bygone years passed in his mind. The image of her dying replayed itself in his mind, all because of the sith. 

His fingers picked at the fabric on the bed. His eyes were beginning to cloud. What was his life anyway? What was it without Anakin or the friends he had once. 

Was it him thag destroyed Anakin? He was the problem that his padawan, no his brother, never had a better life. He could see it before him. All the hurting and wrongs the boy was done and for what? He had turned a blind eye and within that evoked and grew someone who was blinded. Someone who killed for no reason other than pure hate that clouded their mind. 

Someone he couldn’t saved. Someone Obi-Wan loved like family. Someone that hates him and casted him as a person worthless to them in the last possible minutes in their life. His body was shaking again as it did every night. He didn’t care. Sleep was wishful thinking, and when he did he wished he could stay in its blackness forever forgetting the thoughts and horrid memories that plagued his mind. 

His body slid off the bed, the crown unhooking from his belt and falling to the ground to a clatter. It made him startle and look dazily around. 

Through his eyes all he could see was molten lava mountains, the sky a red haze and choking smoke. He choked and his fingers tested at his tunic. He felt like he was suffocating and those eyes, glowing red with hate focused on him. He wasn’t able to stop it, to stop him. 

Despair clouded his mind and then sadness pierced his chest. He staggered to his feet and took a few steps, faking to his knees in the fresher.

There, his hand curled around what he sought for.

He took the razor and pressed it to the skin of his wrist in quiet despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing depression/PTSD: is this how this happens? Is this accurate to the character? Do people write it like this? Was there enough development to this point or have I gone crazy? Idk, My brain has been half asleep the last 3 days.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit content in this chapter

It wasn’t the pain that brought him back to reality, nor the cold of the metal or the warm liquid oozing down his arm. It was the sound of a voice, light footsteps vibrating the ground. A hand wrapped itself around his right hand and tore the razor that he held with a white knuckled grip and was ripped away from his hand. Obi-Wan felt an inkling of anger rush through him at this but as he looked up to find the perpetrator, he froze.

Yan was half kneeling next to him, pointedly looking at him. His eyes, the calming brown on his irises were nearly black as the whites were replaced by scarlet red.

Obi-Wan swallowed uneasily and his mind was taken back to the witch in the village. What she told him, that certain creatures were cursed. This planet was cursed with beings feeding off of pure blood and the like. That there were more to the curse, unfounded and unpredictable. The planet was glazed with uneasiness and blood. 

The hand around Obi-Wan’s right wrist curled more and Obi-Wan instantly tried to back away. This was a danger, and he tried to reach for the lightsabre with his left hand, only to hiss and groan as his hand shook. Blood leaked more from the cut and realizing there was no extra weight in his hip. His breath hitched. 

He tried getting his feet under him only to be held down with another hand on his shoulder. He stared into the depths of Yan’s eyes. 

“Do not fear Obi-Wan, I’m not going to hurt you no matter what you've been told.” Obi-Wan didn't relax but he didn’t move. Still on guard, he was stuck with his neck against the side of the wash. His mind was beginning to become lazy and he felt fatigued. 

“Why even do this to yourself? There is nothing to gain from it.” The older man removed his hand from Obi-Wan’s shoulder and carefully touched his left arm. “You are going to faint and lose more blood. You’ll die and that cannot happen.” Yan moved closer to him, his voice was low and strained partially. Their eyes locked again and everything Obi-Wan was thinking about left his inf again. 

“I can help, will you let me help?”

At the words help and the dazed pain that laced through his mind and overruled his uneasiness and weariness of what Yan was, he dimly nodded.

He relented, the pain hurt and Yan was right. His would kill him. He was expecting the other man to lift him and carry him to the medical ward to Obi-Wan’s distaste but gasped as Yan brought his wrist up to his mouth. It stung as the other man’s lips touched it.

Obi-Wan tried yanking his hand away. This was not what he had told him, this was only causing more damage. 

Yan’s hand came up and pressed against his shoulder, keeping him in place. Then Yan moved his mouth along the gouge and Obi-Wan shuttered and stopped. He let his head hang forward and moaned. 

What he thought would have been more pain was instead pleasure. Pleasure that raced through his wrist up his arm and to everywhere in his body. At the sound he made, Yan's voice rumbled against his hand and he pressed himself against Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan felt as Yan’s hold on his shoulder subsided and moved to curl around his back. He lifted him from a position hunched over with no use of the force, raising him up till he felt his back pressed against the wall till his legs were both opposite Yan’s sides and he was sitting on the other man’s legs.

Yan’s other hand curled around the bottom of his left hand. Obi-Wan started as he felt the other tongue trace the edge of the wound. He tried to find something to hold onto, curling his fingers through Yan’s dark hair that was just below his chin now. Yan groaned as Obi-Wan mindlessly pulled on his soft hair as the older man moved his mouth on his wrist. He felt the other’s voice rumbled through his body. Groaning he shifted and began to feel more alight, on fire. His body responded and his mind, gone from the fatigued stupor he was in.

“Obi-Wan.” He only groaned in response as the hand that was on the small for his back slid around and pressed between his legs. He whined, a small noise escaping his lips. His cheeks flared and he felt some of his blood rush south.

Arousal pulsed through his body as Yan pressed down more. Friction, he needed some friction. Automaticity his hips lifted at the contact. 

Breathless noises passed his lips as Yan’s fingers cupped him. Head falling forward as he felt as sharp pinpricks nick his already wound. Then a pleasure more intense than anything he felt washed over him. Like the earlier fire feeling through his body, this was more intense. It blazed through his and his breath caught in his throat for a second.

He felt it building in his lower stomach much faster than what he thought was possibly. Heat pooled there, coiling and wrapping around him until he could hold no longer. A strangled moan escaped his lips and white flashed before his eyes. 

A hand was holding the side of his chin when finally his mind came to. The effects of what happened wearing off and no longer was Yan at his wrist. 

He blinked his eyes, the lights of the room focusing as he looked down at Yan. The red line blood that had filled the whites of his eyes were gone, as for the irises. The brown was back to its normal self even though the other’s hair was a disarray and halfway dried blood smattered his lips and chin. 

Even so, Obi-Wan noticed that the usually darker hair had more lines of grey in it than an hour earlier as did a new line underneath Yan’s eye.

Unknowingly he moved his left arm up only for his eyes to settle on it. He gasped. No cut adorned it, no ragged ridged line we’re he carved the skin with the razor.

“How?” His couldn’t comprehend that. Just how? It went against the nature of vampiric creatures and for sure, Yan was one of them. What they were called, Obi-Wan didn’t know but being able to give life? That was never heard of let alone know of.

Yan picked his wrist up and gently caressed the slit where the skin should have been ripped. Looking down at it he slowly spoke as if dazed himself. 

“A gift of life, Obi-Wan. It is rare and not many can do it. It is only reserved for someone close.” Yan looked up and Obi-Wan swallowed at the mention of a type of relationship. Yan watched his throat move. He cleared his throat, feeling a haze of warmth dot his face.

“It clearly has its effects. You look older Yan.” The older man sighed. 

“I do. That is an effect.” He looked back up. “I can also reverse it.” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow in alarm, he knew what he was talking about and he didn’t like the mention of innocents being sacrificed for that. 

At his expression, Yan must have known. He shook his head.

“No, I rather let myself grow old and wither away than attempt that.” Obi-Wan huffed out a breath but it still didn’t let go of the sick feeling he felt alongside the calming aftermath of what his body peaked over. 

He released the feeling to the force, intent that what Yan did instead of what he could have done was enough to prove he could control what he was. 

He wanted to move and stand up but for the moment he was stuck in Yan’s lap. The other’s hands now rested on his hips. He needed to shower, blood stuck to his arms and robes as he had made a mess of his pants from climaxing.

He tried to move only to be held down. He gave a glare at Yan and the man smirked. 

“I would be rather grateful if you would release your hold on me. I’m not particularly fond of being covered in blood.” Spoke Obi-Wan. He watched as Yan laughed. The blood on his face had dried and was beginning to cake and crack. 

“I suppose I will let you, as long as I can join you.” Yan smirked as he frowned. Really? His much larger hands gripped his hips. He knew he wasn’t going to be going anywhere soon.

“Fine.” He mumbled and Yan gave a devilish grin with one movement, picked Obi-Wan up as he stood. Only setting him down on his feet after he rose to his full height. His feet touched the ground, rolling his shoulders he cracked his neck. 

“I would kiss you right now, if you are alright with your blood on my lips.” Surprise filled Obi-Wan’s mind at the mention. It was disgusting to say the least to him, but he was already covered in blood. It didn’t really matter as it was his own blood after all. 

Taking the metal clasp into his hand he pulled Yan down and kissed him. The taller man made a noise of surprise against his lips as Obi-Wan pushed him the other till Yan was stuck between him and the counter. Their bodies pressed against each other and only did now that Obi-Wan realized that Yan was much bigger than he. It made him shudder.

Yan’s hand pressed to his throat, nearly wrapping his fingers around all the way. He swallowed at the feel and felt the press of his throat alongst Yan’s hands.

Tilting his head his mouth came in contact with blood, caked, it flecked and smeared on his beard. As Yan pushed forward, the metallic taste made Obi-Wan feel odd. He nipped at Yan’s lips and felt the other man laugh against him. After a moment Yan pulled away. Breathless they stood. 

“The shower does sound like a good idea right about now.” Yan mumbled out. By the look on Yan’s face and what he had just said, Obi-Wan knew he was still intent on joining him.

The taller man began to undress. His slim fingers finding the metal chain and unclasping it. He placed it on the counter and knelt to remove his boots. Obi-Wan watched, not wanting to look away, flushing at the realization.

With those off and the socks, Yan began unclamping the tunic and lifting the undershirt off. His skin was much paper underneath the clothes, nearly pale in a way. A sign of being of a vampiric species. Hair dusted a bit of his chest and as the taller man moved, the muscles in his abdomen strained. 

“You like what you see?” Obi-Wan flicked his gaze back up to see Yan. He looked smug. 

“I… no..”. He stumbled over his words, letting out a dismissive word even though he knew it wasn’t true. Yan only laughed. He came closer and tugged on his robe. 

“There is a good amount of clothes on you, it is sorely disappointing.” Yan raised an eyebrow at him. “Do you want me to help you with them?” Obi-Wan’s mouth opened his mind drawing a blank.

“Wha… yes… no!... “ He coughed flustered. “I can highly take care of myself thank you.” In slight shock to Obi-Wan, Yan rolled his eyes and moved around to the shower, starting it. Breathing in and out, Obi-Wan steadied himself. He had to get out of these clothes. It was becoming quite uncomfortable with the blood and all. He began stripping, fingers sliding through the ties and buckles of his utility belt and boots. By the time he just had his pants and last robe to go he heard the other place his utility belt next to his. Under robe off, he turned towards the shower and removed his pants. Ignoring the way they stuck to him he discarded them alongside his bloodily robes and stepped into the pure water shower. 

The water was at a temperature, warm but not overbearing it felt good on his skin for a minute until a hand curled around the bottom of his chin and lifted it up to see Yan standing very close. Water now cascaded down his slightly grayer hair, making it more contrasted and blending into his face. The taller man gave a grin, showing his teeth this time. Obi-Wan’s eyes instantly locked onto his teeth. They were smeared with blood, the bottom row uneven but that was t what got his attention. His heartbeat sped up at the sight of his two canine teeth, extremely sharp and much much longer than the rest of his teeth. 

Curious now, at knowing what they were capable of, and that Yan wouldn’t hurt him intentionally, Obi-Wan raised his hand to his face.

“May I?” 

“You can do whatever you like Obi-Wan.”

Pressing his thumb at the bottom of Yan’s mouth he pressed his index lightly along the canine. It was razor like on each edge. Blood welled up on his finger and he felt Yan shudder. He looked up. 

“You can smell that?”

“Yes.” The whites of his eyes were beginning to tint red as he let his hand down. 

“How much can you restrain yourself?” The shower washed the blood quickly away until it stopped bleeding a few seconds after. 

“I spent years meditating on it, discipline was what I needed and that’s what happened .don’t worry, I am in perfect control besides the effect it has on my eyes.” The tint of jt faded until there was only pure white left in Yan’s eyes. 

“Since you can smell it, Is that why you appeared so soon after I had cut my wrist?.” Yan had reached for a bottle of soap taking it in his hand. 

“Yes and no, the Force wavered and felt wrong.” Oh, yes the Force would do something like that if life was beginning to edge away in death that wasn’t peaceful thought Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan looked away, distracted by the thought of what he had done. What had he been thinking?

He startled as cold pressed on his scalp only to realize it was Yan, carding shampoo through his hair. It was gentle and soothing, he leaned into it, closing his eyes. Knowing deep down he was touched starved and he shouldn’t let this happen. Yet he did.

“You should take care of your hair more, it is such a nice colour.” He felt his ears warm at the compliment. 

“There wasn’t much time to take care of it before.” It was a partial lie, he could have but he never did.

“Lift your head.” Obi-Wan did so at the command. Sighing as warm water cleaned it. Yan began to gently rub soap into his beard now. Opening his eyes he watched the blood that had come loose wash away in pink droplets. 

The blood that had finally been washed away but was still on Yan’s goatee made Obi-Wan think. Reminding him of what and who he was. The sharp teeth that he had seen only minutes earlier had disappeared.

“The vampire thing, it’s said to be a curse. Isn’t there a way to break the curse?” 

“Even if there was, I wouldn’t want to.” His voice was slow but defiant in nature.

“Why? But the other people on Serenno! They're being practically terrorized!” Obi-Wan huffed out.

“Hmmm. It does give me strength that you wouldn’t possibly be able to have, nor excluding being able to give someone’s life back at the edge of death.” Yan began running soap through his hair and facial hair. Obi-Wan watched as Yan’s arms flexed with muscle when moving through his hair as the water began rinsing it off.

“As for the people.” Yan began. “Yes they are terrorized by it but they are protected and will be. It didn’t bother them much. If there was a way to break it to ease their lives without affecting mine I would.” 

“Without affecting yours? You are their ruler, you can’t just make it so they suffer while you lay around in pleasure!” Yan snorted.

“As I said, they are most content. You saw them when the Spine-Wolves appeared. Did they look much daunted and afraid, Obi-Wan?” Obi-Wan frowned at this. 

“No” He finally said.

“No. Even so, none of them had so far complained about it. As for being their ruler I’ve been working on restoring the damage my father did to the workers and the civilians.” A tinge of hope filtered through his chest at what he said. To better the lives of the people on Serenno. That was for the best. 

“That’ll be for the best I suppose.” Even if he still disagreed with what Yan had stated, staying defiant on the fact that if he broke the curse, if he could, and it affected him he wouldn’t do it. 

“Do you think I could find a way to break the curse.” 

“Perhaps. I wouldn’t know where to start.”

“I would.” Obi-Wan spoke hopefully. 

“You do now?” Obi-Wan nodded, wet hair fell into his eyes and he smoothed it back. 

“I have an idea.” 

“Then, we shall test this idea out tomorrow. Those wolves are a nuisance.” Obi-Wan gave a smile as Yan spoke. He would have to plan it out more. 

Obi-Wan watched in the oddly seventy percent raised fluorescent light as Yan’s hands came to rest on his bare hips, looking up at him as he slowly knelt till he was kneeling before Obi-Wan.

He sucked in a breath at the sight and at Yan's body. He hadn’t remembered having this much attraction for another person let alone their body before. In the cascading of warm water, the light of the room made Yan deathly pale. Muscled laced his arms and legs. Not obscenely but showing he had trained daily in lightsabre combat, keeping physically healthy. 

His eyes flicked down Yan’s abdomen and to the dark hair dusting on his naval and becoming heavier as he traced downwards. He swallowed thickly as breath left his throat for a second. He had avoided earlier looking, more out of respect but really his mind didn’t let him.

Yan’s cock was large, much larger than his. He wondered if he would be able to take it, how it would feel. He stop his mind from going anywhere else. Shuddering both from the thoughts and coolness of Yan’s hand now on the side of his hip. 

Those thoughts he'd rather not think about yet it was too late and blood was rushing forward s once again. Arousal makes him hard.

Even at Yan’s height, the top of his hair only came up to the top of Obi-Wan’s abdomen. He knew what he was going to do and Obi-Wan was about to open his mouth to protest when without the force again, Yan lifted him with one arm around his lower back. 

“Put one of your legs on my shoulder.” Even so Obi-Wan complied. This was what he was talking about, strength that Obi-Wan definitely did not have, not any other human for that matter.

Obi-Wan looked up for a second only to have water cascade into his eyes. Shuting them for a mere second he started as deft fingers traced up his half hard cock. Warmth growing hotter traced up it. Pleasure ran through him and he moaned. Unable to control himself.

Looking down, his hands hand had automatically weaved itself into Yan’s hair, the other pressing against the glass to steady himself. Yan’s head was bowed, hand and mouth on his now fully hard cock. 

He kissed along it, partially teasing Obi-Wan until he started at the base and pressed his tongue against him and licked up. Groaning he tightened his hold on Yan’s hair.

With one fluid motion Yan took him in his mouth. The hotness that encased him was nearly too much. 

He whined. 

“Yan!” Pleasure laced and dazed his mind. Unable to think all he could focus on was Yan’s mouth around him, nearly taking him whole and the slight scratch of the long canine teeth that caused slight pain of his over sensitive skin. 

Both mixed into a cloud and Obi-Wan’s hips tried to buck forward on their own accord only to be met with resistance as quickly Yan’s hand moved to stop him. He pulled at the dark hair in an atemmot to do something other than buck his hips. Yan groaned around his cock and it sent shockwaves of pleasure rushing through his body. Even though Yan hadn’t taken him all the way it was enough of his voice to make him climax. 

With no warning and a whine hus body spasmed and white hot pleasure raced through his veins as he emptied himself.

When he came to himself, he was no longer half standing but now sitting on the floor of the shower. His body felt more relaxed than it had been anytime else. His eyes flicked to Yan, who now was working himself through his own climax.

His eyes were pressed shut, his hand pressing and moving along his length. His mouth set partially open, slightly moans passing through. Obi-Wan could see the two teeth, appearing from his mouth. In a hesitant decision, oh force, to hell with it. 

He leaned forward and captured Yan’s lips in his. Holding his body up with one hand and meeting Yan’s hand with the other to help him. 

“Obi-Wan.” Yan murmed his name against his lips and he only hummed in answer. Batting away Yan’s hand he resumed what he had done. 

His hand didn’t fully encircle Yan’s cock even do he stroked in a memorized way he had done before. Sliding a thumb over the top and sliding all the way down and repeating. Yan’s breaths came ragged and his hand found Obi-Wan’s hair and pulled.

A breathless whisper left Yan’s lips against Obi-Wan’s as he came. Obi-Wan groaned at the pain in his head. 

Yan looked breathless as he opened his dark brown eyes, staring lazily at Obi-Wan. In the meantime, Obi-Wan used the shower to clean off his hands and the rest of the mess. Standing he turned off the water and grabbed two towels. Throwing one at Yan who caught it. Obi-Wan began sweeping up the water that dropped from his body with another towel while scrubbing his hair with his own.

Satisfied his hair was dried enough he wrapped the towel around his waist, ears beginning to warm. Not that it mattered anyway, he was already laid bare before the other. His eyes flicked down to the floor to pick up the discarded towel when his eyes caught the gleam of the razor and a bit of blood Yan had apparently missed wiping up earlier.

He averted his eyes, hand absentmindedly going to hold his left wrist. 

“You have yet to tell why you did such a thing to yourself? Hmmm?” Yan came to a still beside him, picking up his wrist in his own hand. “It is rather best if you tell me what has caused this.” He waved his hand out in front of him. Gesturing at the discarded bloody razor. Obi-Wan wanted to slink away at the mention of telling someone. He tried to move but was stopped, gently pulled back to Yan’s vincity. “Try not to let it happen again. Even so, you seem to abhor such things.” Obi-Wan felt a tap against his mind, mentally and physically and instantly knew Yan had heard stray thoughts. He shuffled, force! He thought his shields were strong enough. Apparently not. His jaw set in displeasure. 

Yan moved away, quickly picking up the razor and discarding it. “And I wouldn’t want to see you dead my dear Obi-Wan.” He gave a small smile. Attachment, it raced through his mind. He shielded his mind. He shouldn’t be attached either. He wasn’t. 

Yan disappeared through the doorway, Obi-Wan soon following him after running a comb through his hair. He found Yan sitting atop the bed, covers thrown across his legs, a faraway look in his eyes. He was contemplating something.

“Yan?” He spoke, his voice sounded unsteady. He grimaced on the inside.

The man who he called in turn blinked and turned to him. 

“Yes?” 

“Don’t you have some place else to be?” The older man cocked his head to the side.

“What? Are you trying to get rid of me so soon? You practically have me in your bed.” He smirked at this and Obi-Wan flushed mercilessly. “Anyhow, I’m staying here so you don’t try anything else, now come over here.” Obi-Wan felt a light push of the force on his back and absentmindedly moved forward until he was also sitting on the bed. 

Settling, Yan pulled him by the waist. Obi-Wan let him till he ended up with his head on his chest and his hand on his side. 

“Do relax.” Yan’s voice rumbled, low and clear, going through Obi-Wan’s head. He instantly relaxed.

“Now tell me what has been hurting you, I want to help.” Yan’s fingers began tracing curled into his neck. He sighed. He didn’t want to tell. He didn’t want to acknowledge the suffering, the pain. It felt like the world crashed around him and it still was. Until his body was being picked off by the birds of the sky.

“I don’t want to see you hurting yourself. A cause of the mass effect of Jedi dying is a lot to take in. Whsfveee your suffering with lies within it and with it comes the previous war. You know what war does. It has affected you badly.” Yan’s voice soothes him while his words did not. He knew he was right and he acknowledged it for once.

“It is not your fault, whatever the reason.” His mind lept at this and he sat up, Yan following and grasping his shoulders. He couldn't move if he wanted to. 

“It is!” He barked this out, voice cracking. He looked away as images began to berate him like they did earlier. 

“Let me into your mind.” He shook his head, no one should see what he had gone through. No one should see, least of all Yan. He could feel Yan’s force signature pressing up against his mind, asking for permission.

“Obi-Wan, let me help.” He opened his shields and gasped as the silver light of Yan’s signature enveloped him. It was consuming, clarity tinged with a darker undertone, not unnerving but just there. 

Letting another being into his mind, letting them wrap their signature around his. He had shied from, again and again, even from Anakin when he was little. When he was a padawan he never sought out comfort like this if this was even called comfort.

_Show me_

Yan’s voice spoke inside his head. Rattling him from his thoughts. 

With great effort and a heaving breath he let all that was consuming him like a parasite eating away at his mind and body go forth to his front of his mind. Images blurred then cleared. 

Of waterfalls and of lava shooting into the sky. Of sith’s, red eyes and horns and a killing blow to a Jedi and a duchess, of Yan himself and all that he had done, to laughing with Anakin and Ahsoka only to see him fall and his eyes turn to hate. To see what Anakin loved fall apart and murder. A mass of graves, in a concrete field among living bodies. Here lies his faults and his sorrows, what he wished he could do changed and where he failed. This was where he died, should have died, in a grave of magma. The failure that was Anakin was him and with him falling he should have drowned and killed himself for it. He should have taken Anakin’s lightsabre and ignited it through his heart, wouldn’t that make a pretty ending to the fucked up person he was. Other images flashed and Yan saw far more than he ha intended him to see.

When the memories had ended he was reaching out for the lightsabre that was left scattered on the floor. If lifted with the floor and then dropped. The force pressure of Yan’s signature holding it fiercely down. He gripped Obi-Wan’s chin, firmly but not enough to hurt and brought his eyes to Yan’s.

He had an intense look but inside he could see sadness. It struck him feeling the actual emotions of Yan flowing through him. He didn’t like what he felt like, that Yan felt as if it wasn’t his fault. 

_It is not your fault Obi-Wan, the other sith manipulated him and even though that person you saw as me, I cannot condone the actions but apologize and don’t ever try to pull that again._ Yan wrapped his arms around his waist until his back was pressed to Yan’s broad chest.

Fingers rubbed circles on his arms as tears that had started in his eyes began to recede. 

_How is it not my fault?! I trained him, and I failed him. If I had known, if I treated him right, Anakin would not have killed all the younglings._ He wiped at the tears in his eyes.

_Sith, they are a dangerous thing. You know this as well as I do. The sith emperor had planned it out way before you met Anakin. No matter what you might have done for Anakin, the sith emperor would have carried out the massacre._

The silence was near unbearable outside their minds, he tried to say something but his voice cracked.

“Besides, it seems you did the best for Anakin. His case was a tough one. The other Jedi Masters might not have been able to handle him. I don’t think I could have.” Yan spoke aloud this time, his voice echoing through the room. 

Obi-Wan voted not to reply. He didn’t want to dwell on it anymore. He turned away from Yan, settling on his side and pulling the covers up over him. Facing away.

“You are strong Obi-Wan. In the heart and mind, keep it that way.” Yan removed his hands and wipes away the remaining tears. “Sleep, it’ll do you good. I’ll be here.”

“They were ignorant of the Force.” He finally spoke. 

“Who were?”

“All the Jedi.” With that he closed his eyes and willed himself to fall asleep, knowing what was to come. He just didn’t want to face Yan.

Darkness is what he saw and what he saw for a time unknown to him. It twisted and swirled until it became grey and opened up into a forest. Two moons slashed the sky being, a deep scarlet red, bleeding the sky scarlet. It set alight the snowy forest in a glow of crimson. He shuddered not from the colour but from the cold. He tried turning around but was unable to, settling on moving forward at what peaked his interest. 

A cluster of trees gave way to a small lake, and at the forefront near a hill, a man stood atop, In clothes, like a suit, his hair wild and arms in the sky. His hands were red, from the sky or something else, Obi-Wan couldn’t tell. Besides him was a man, passed out on the ground. Few people sourrounded him, some chanting, others have sex while to his astonishment, some laid dead as the force told him so. Then the man at the front grabbed the unconscious man, dragging the person into the lake as they were half submerged. 

A laugh cracked from the standing man. The people chanting laughed to and with a dead silence falling upon them the man wrenched the unconscious man up and ripped out his throat with his teeth. The body didn’t even move. Blood sprayed everywhere and the crowd began laughing hysterical.

“There! “ The man who just ripped open the other's neck shouted and pointed at him. At him. Oh no, he started the d backing up. 

“He’ll bring us eternal life!” 

The shout of the man tore him out of what was a dream and his eyes flashed open. A vision. He had a vision. The force sang correctly and he took a deep breath trying to forget the uneasiness that slithered its way into his mind.

A hand made its way up his chest and his breath hitched, forgetting for a second that Yan had slept in the same bed. Early morning light softly touched his face and the room around him as his eyes adjusted.

“Finally awake?”

“Yes.” He huffed out and moved to his back, a beginning snarky smile on his face.

“Were you just watching a poor man sleep? How disrespectful.” He laughed as instantly Yan’s face went pink. Now that wasn’t so hard to get him flustered, what else could he do?

Yan’s arm was thrown over his chest now, curling around his side. His shoulder pressing up against Yan’s chest. He could hear his heart beating underneath his ear, slow but steady.

Raising up he gave a smile at Yan, moving his hand to Yan’s head and lifting his chin. The older man’s eyes still locked with his and his head moved. A dusting of deeper colour on his face contrasting with his dark hair making him look very handsome. A stirring of heat low in his stomach grazed Obi-Wan at the sight and watched as the man swallowed. His eyes tracing the movement of his throat. 

He moved forward, pressing his nose along the line of Yan’s throat. Breathing in deeply. He smelt like smoke and the scent of him made Obi-Wan groan. Pressing his lips at the stretch of skin, he kissed his way along the pale throat, liking how it felt as Yan flexed his throat and swallowed. He nipped at the flesh as it grew redder. A moan escaped Yan’s lips and Obi-Wan intrigued nipped again but harder this time. Yan’s hand came up to rest on his back, curling along his skin.

A hitched breath broke Yan’s breathing. Obi-Wan, kissing the spot he just nipped kissed it and then dragged his tongue over it. The man underneath him shifted, throwing his head father up, lending more of his neck to Obi-Wan. He chuckled and moved his right hand, placing it on the duvet, supported himself and moved his body completely over Yan’s. He ground his hips down on Yan’s and mouthed at his collar bone at the same time. 

The older man jerked underneath him. His body was in proportions to Yan, smaller, his hips not as wide as the other man’s nor his shoulder width. Their waists were the same, sleek they were. He could feel the other man grow hard underneath his hips. He rolled his hips and they both moaned at the same time. Pleasure striking both of them. Then he stopped, moving upwards and focusing attention back on his throat. He nipped harder than before and a small cut was made by his teeth.

Yan whined, eyes closed. “You… You are devilish Obi-Wan.” His nose flared at the scent of blood but didn’t do anything as he realized it was his own.

“I know.” He smirked and kissed the spot he nipped. Blood smearing on his beard. A bit weird but it was fine. Then a thought came to him and he smirked even more. Moving his left hand down he stroked Yan’s hardening cock and at the same time bit down with much force on his neck. His blunt teeth didn’t leave too much of an impact only slightly opening the cut before. Blood gushed into his mouth and beard. Yan shouted underneath him. His name rolled off his tongue and he moaned at the sound. The older man shook underneath him as Obi-Wan pulled away. 

Moving Yan’s face towards him, their eyes met and the deep brown was replaced nearly by black. 

“Obi-Wan.” The other man whined lowly and he kissed him. Blood smearing over his goatee and into his lips. He felt Yan’s canine teeth against his lips. 

“I wanna kriff you.” He spoke into the dark haired man’s lips, moaning himself when Yan pushed his hips up into his.

Pushing down he rolled his hips and Obi-Wan gasped.

“Please.” Yan’s voice struck him and the answering he’s made Obi-Wan moan.

He grinned and moved down his chest. Sucking and nipping on the pale skin. He could feel Tan’s heartbeat, now pounding against his ribcage. 

With a hand he pried open Yan’s legs, eventually going to either side of Obi-Wan’s waist. He traced his fingers along Yan’s inner thigh, dipping his head down Yan’s cock. He hadn’t done this before but he was confident he could replicate what the other did to him the other night. 

Licking down the strip of him a groan was heard above his head. Placing his hand against the base and licking the head. He tasted the pre-cum and ignored the taste. At the same time he easily used the force to press against Yan making him gasp. 

Obi-Wan wouldn’t replicate what he did the night before, he wouldn’t be able to. Taking the head into his mouth he swirled his tongue around the slit at the top. A hand curled into his hair and stroked. Yan’s hips began to buck and Obi-Wan whined as his cock went deeper into his mouth, being held down. Nearly choking he felt as Yan tried to buck his hips again but Obi-Wan concentrated held them down with the force. A whine escaped Yan.

“Obi-Wan! Please, move.” He complied swirling his tongue again at the top and moving downwards, covering his teeth. He began stroking the base and up. With his tongue he swiped it underneath his head and started as unexpectedly Yan’s hand pulled his hair and the older man was climaxing. Most of it hit his face while the rest landed on his tongue. It was salty and disgusting yet he swallowed. There was nowhere to spit it out. He shook his head at the taste. Looking up at Yan to see him staring down at him.

The man began laughing.

“You should see yourself, you are covered!” Obi-Wan blushed, swiping at the cum in his beard. 

“Ugh”. Never had he gotten this messy. He looked back at Yan, blood still settled on his neck, slowly leaking its way down his chest. The man inturn whose hold still was in his hair pulled him up, and kissed him. His hips fell against the soft skin of Yan and he groaned. The hot skin bringing friction to his still sensitive cock. 

Their kiss was passionate and hot. Teeth clashing and Obi-Wan was forcing his tongue to handle his mouth. Mindful of the teeth he swiped along his bottom lip. 

“Are you still going to kriff me or not?” His voice questioned and Yan moved his legs till they were Obi-Wan’s back. 

“Yes, of course.” He groaned out. He knew what to do, even though he hadn’t done it before. He frowned. “Lube?” He questioned. 

“I got none, use my blood.” Yan smirked and Obi-Wan didn’t know either to groan or grimace. 

Even so he took his hand and began coating his fingers in Yan’s slick blood. Looking up he locked eyes with him. They had gone black, the brown he remembered practically gone. He could feel him hardening again underneath him. He moved his fingers to Yan’s ass and slipped one finger in. A hitched breath gave him confirmation he liked it and daring he slipped a second finger in. Knowing it wasn’t much. He began thrusting them in and out, looking up at Yan’s face to see his head thrown back. A few seconds more he eased a third finger in. Stretching him a bit more, it didn’t seem to hurt as Yan was already relaxed from the earlier climax yet he did moan and dig his feet down on Obi-Wan’s lower back in pleasure.

The expressions alone on his face made his whine at wanting to fuck him already. His cock hurting from neglect. He scissored his finger and curled them.

“La naiba, doar dracu 'cu mine!” 

A stream of words Obi-Wan did not recognize poured out from Yan’s mouth but by the sound and hie the force pulsed after, he knew what he wanted. He coudnt wait any longer, it would've been torture. 

Taking more blood from Yan’s shoulder, it had begun to seal up, he coated his gential with it. Shuddering at how it felt hot along his skin. Pressing forward, he pressed his head against Yan’s and slowly sunk his cock into Yan.

Gasping, Obi-Wan closed his eyes, straining from bucking his hips all way to make sure he didn’t hurt Yan. 

“Move Obi-Wan. Don’t worry.” With that he lost control, thrusting his hips the rest of the way till they rested along the back of Yan’s legs. 

His mind dazed and his breath stopped. Pleasure hit him and in instinct to have more he rolled his hips back and violently thrusted foward again. Hands scratched at his back, nails to sharp causing cuts and making Obi-Wan hiss through the pleasure. One hand around Yan’s back he began a violent pace knowing what Yan wanted from the force bond. He could feel his pleasure and it made Obi-Wan moan loudly.

“Yan.” His voice strained as the other man caught his ear in his lips and pressed down, he cried out at the pain and with a jerk of his hips, rocking forward, he went as far as he could and came as a strangled sound came out of both their mouths as he hit a spot in Yan making him climax for the second time, causing Obi-Wan to climax. All he could think about was how it felt and how it felt having Yan underneath him and him buried in the older man.

He collapsed across his chest, panting through the moment, rolling off after a few breaths. Laying next to Yan. Force, had he just done that?

He felt tired already from the exertion, sweat dappled a bit of his body. Straining he got up, and entered the fresher. Taking two small towels, and returning to Yan. Handing him one he took it.

Sitting he wiped at his face, scrubbing along his beard until he was satisfied his face was clean enough. The cloth felt rough along his skin and some of Yan’s blood came off. 

“You are quite talented, Obi-Wan.” The voice was heavy and low from Yan and he could only smirk at what he implied. He rolled over to face him. Gone was the blood that accented his skin. 

He chuckled, glad that he did not disappoint. Taking the cloth from Yan’s hand he got up to throw them back in the fresher. He felt a stirring of worriness in the force from Yan. He quickly came back to where Yan still laid out on the bed. Eyes taking down his long body. 

“Something is bothering you.” 

“Yes, there is.” He looked away from Obi-Wan. “You had said you wanted to leave. I’d rather you stay and spend all day here with me.” His lips curved up into a hungry grin as he looked back at Obi-Wan.

“You are still welcome to leave, knowing you wanted yesterday. I cannot hold you back from what you want even if it might endanger you without knowing it. I would be sorely upset if you did now my dear Obi-Wan.`` Yan pressed a soft kiss on him. He sighed after.

“No, I have something to do here.” Yan looked curiously at him. 

“What obligement do you have to do?” He frowned at what Yan said.

“Help the people here escape.” Yan now looked puzzled.

“What from? I’ve already told you this, they are fine. You can go ask them yourself.” Yan crossed his arms. He shook his head.

“No it’s not that, well maybe that as well but I had a dream. A nightmare really, most of the people in the village will be sacrificed for some unnatural ritual. I want to prevent it.” 

“Of course you do, tell me what you saw.” 

Yan watched him closely as he details what he saw and how it felt. It had felt real, to the coolness of the forest and the echoing of voices. When he finished Yan gave a worried expression. Obi-Wan knew his mind was at work. 

“Hmmm. That is not good.”

“I have to stop it before anything happens.” 

“No, you are still too weak to deal with what may come. It is most dangerous.” Obi-Wan gawked at him. He was most definitely strong enough. He didn’t see the problem.

“I don’t see the problem here.” 

“That’s because you're accustomed to how you look. You should see your body. It’s quite lacking muscle and weight.” Yan traced a finger along his sternum. 

Before he could set out a snarky comment Yan started.

“I can fix that.” He raised an eyebrow.

“How so?”

“By the same thing I did earlier.” 

“Wouldn’t that damage your health in favor of mine?” Yan made a face at the question.

“No, I’ll only grow older. No, like I said, it doesn’t bother me and I rather you in good health.” He didn’t like what he said.

“You, though, need to be in good health too.” Yan snorted.

“But I am, and will be. So let me help you and stop arguing.” He pouted. Yan was insistent. Holding his gaze with a knowing eye.

“Oh all right.” He waved his hand around his head. The bed moved and Yan moved up next to him. 

He had a predatory look in his eye and curled his fingers underneath Obi-Wan’s chin. 

Yan met his lips in a chaste kiss that lasted only seconds before Obi-Wan he felt Yan’s felt his tongue pressing against the seam of his lips and his hand went around his throat. Nearly encircling his whole neck and forcing his head back into the pillow and squeezed. He didn’t freeze nor fear as arousal laced around him from the act of dominance. His mouth opened automatically for air as he was denied it as Yan pressed his lips against his and moved his tongue. 

The feel of Yan’s tongue in his mouth was one he was unfamiliar with, but not unwelcoming. Then just as his edges of his vision blurred, Yan slightly relased his grip. He gasped in air and Yan pressed down again. The realization of what he was doing making Obi-Wan groan in arosual.

He was pressing against his windpipe, not enough to damage but to ensure that he got lightheaded and he could feel the arousal and ladies much more. 

Yan moved to other interests, pressing kisses on his jaw, teeth teasin, still keeping his hand around his windpipe. Paying attention through the force when he needed air. Obi-Wan knew that he wanted to suck, to leave a mark, but knew that he wouldn’t not want to unless he told him so. 

His sharp teeth grazed the point between his neck and collarbone. A huff of cool air hit his hot skin and Yan moved on, loosening his hold again. 

“Oh, just move on already!” He tried to huff out, voice coming out small through the grasp in his neck, becoming increasingly tighter than before. 

“It would do well for you to stay quiet or I might just keep teasing you.” Obi-Wan shifted at this, crying out as his arousal caught and rubbed on Yan’s stomach.

“Ridiculous .” He spoke out. Yan’s hand tightened to the point of hurting and Obi-Wan choked out. He released it instantly and Obi-Wan gasped. Oh force, he really liked that. 

He could feel Yan laughing at his realization. Yan his thumb over the head of his cock making him gasp. 

“I’m going to have to go slow, you are small compared to me.” 

“That would be for the best.” He knew it was for the best but he still pouted on the inside at it.

They kissed again, barely able to keep their lips off of one another. Breaking he pressed his fingers to Obi-Wan’s lips. Disgusting really.

“Do you want my blood in you?” He tensed.

“No.” He was right, it would cause him to be sick. Yan pressed his fingers into his hand, coating them with water. He pulled them out and looked cheekily at him for doing such a thing.

“Not a word,” Obi-Wan warned, his cheeks flaming. 

“Of course not,” Yan agreed, slicking his fingers and massaging one around Obi-Wan’s rim, making him gasp and spread his legs. He pressed a thick finger inside Obi-Wan who lost his own quip around a moan. 

Yan’s finger inside of him felt different to his own thicker for a start, but also it just felt like more, and unlike when he did this to himself, Obi-Wan didn’t know how Yan was going to move, where he was going to stroke and thrust, and that made Obi-Wan feel ecstatic. 

Yan, pressing another finger into Obi-Wan’s made him flick his head to the side and whimper at the stretch. 

By then, he had let go of his throat, in favor of focusing on what he was doing now. The effects of holding down his windpipe still made him lightheaded and prone more to pleasure. 

Obi-Wan could feel a burn, but Yan was patient and worked slowly, a predatory grin forming on his face as Obi-Wan looked at him questioningly. Throwing back his head as Yan’s fingers hit something in him. Taking his nails over Yan’s back he focused on breathing in and out through what he had felt. Yan hit it again and his spine tingled, his vision nearly going white and feeling his stomach coil. 

“Ah! Yan! Stop! Stop,... imma.” He complied, pulling his fingers back just enough yet added another one instead. 

Being able to control himself came back but it before Yan took his fingers away and soon he pressed the head of his cock against Obi-Wan.

As he pressed forward in him Obi-Wan tensed, the stretch more than three fingers had been. Yan stilled himself immediately. 

“Relax, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m trying,” Obi-Wan panted, the way he was being stretched just to accommodate the tip of Yan’s cock was already sending him reeling, trying to calm down as half his body asked him what the fuck he thought he was doing, and the other half wanted to beg for more. 

Without words, he slowly sunk into Obi-Wan by increments, holding himself still even though Obi-Wan could see the control it took, the way his muscles quivered. 

“Kriff,” Obi-Wan gasped as Yan pressed in a little more, close to having all of him now, the muscles of Yan’s neck tight with tension. 

He relaxed a bit more as Yan began kissing him again, pressing his hand down on his throat once again. Yan pressed the rest of the way inside, seating himself in Obi-Wan fully and giving him an overwhelmingly full sensation, in this moment, it was making his eyes roll with pleasure. 

“Obi-Wan, la dracu.” His voice startled to a halt as he began to roll his hips. 

Obi-Wan only whined in return. Coherent words weren’t possibly at this moment. Each movement Yan did, driving pleasure through him like nothing else. It was even better than giving. He felt him move and thrust back in. He cried out at the feeling.

His legs tightened around Yan’s back as he drove in hard, a hand tightening around the sheets. Their chests touched and Yan kissed him. Roughly with passion, brushing his lips he could only moan into his mouth.

Teeth clamped down on his neck, the two canine teeth burying deep into his throat. If Yan jerked his head, head would tear his throat out. His eyes snapped open in terror but he never did, only snapping his hips forward and hitting a spot in Obi-Wan that had him shouting. 

Stars glazed his mind as pleasure and pain blurred together. He felt like he was becoming incoherent, even so, Yan’s force signature, wrapped skein him steadied him and grounded him to a point. 

Hips snapping forward and hit the spot inside him again that sent him over, climaxing. Everything went white.

He blinked his eyes open after the stars had finally vanished as well as the fire that laced through his entire being. Yan was sitting next to him, panting, blood steamed down his face. 

He felt stronger, psychally. Not a dull ache was found nor an underlining fatigue that he had denied to acknowledge. Yan was still above him, more to his side as he had moved, his arm possessively curved around his waist watching him lazily. 

“It does have its effects, making you black out for a couple of minutes.” 

The teeth that had sunken into his neck produced from Yan’s mouth as he talked. Obi-Wan’s eyes followed it as blood, stained the teeth as the rest of his goatee was. Obi-Wan saw the change in his face. With him feeling stronger showed the consequences on Yan. More lines laced underneath his eyes, his goatee nearly gray and his hair. A good sixty percent of it was grayed. Silver streaking in and out while the black were not anymore a majority. He was still devilishly handsome. Obi-Wan would miss the dark hair. 

“How much do you think you aged Yan?” His voice came out hoarse. Displeasure, he scrunched his nose at it. Yan ran a hand through his hair, blood coming off of it and showing on the lighter hairs.

“Possibly twelve years, taking account of last year. I would be fifty-three I assume.” 

“Fifty-three from forty-one! And you don’t mind that you just gave up years of your life? I shouldn’t have let you done that.”

“Stop. It is not for you to worry about. It was my decision.” Yan huffed and with the force brought a towel to him. 

“You feel stronger, yes?”

“Exceptionally so. I haven’t felt like this since… since a month after the fall of the order.” Yan kept silent at his remark. He shifted his weight till he was leaning against Yan.

“You must feel tired or something at least?” Obi-Wan watched as the older man‘s fingers curled around the towel, picking at it: 

“No, surprisingly I do not and I still have much of my muscle tone. Now if you will excuse me, I’ll be using the fresher.” With that Obi-Wan layed back down. Content at the moment as he heard Yan vanish into the fresher. Taking his hand, he rubbed the fingers gently where Yan had bitten deep into his neck. No mark was there and no pain stabbed him as he pressed his finger in the place it should have been. Only dried blood was on his fingers and underneath his fingernails. His lips curved automatically at this. 

Twelve minutes later, Yan appeared, dressed in dark clothes. Not ones he had before, but the same cloak on him. 

“Where did you get those?” 

“They were stored in there. You’ll find some to your liking too.” With that being said, Obi-Wan eagerly went to the fresher. After a few minutes of getting out of the water, making sure all the blood and bodily fluids were off of him.

Looking into the mirror, he deemed that in fact, he looked better. His body looked more filled in than it had before or from the night before. The grey on the sides of his hair, were nearly gone. His eyebrows shot yo at this, he had made him younger still! The grey had become to form out when he was thirty-five. With that he searched for the storage, delighted to find that indeed as Yan had said there were clothes in there. Rifling through them he choosed light cream brown tabards and robes.

Smiling softly he threw them on, attached his utility belt that still lay discarded in the fresher and combed his hair. Evaluating his hair, he assured himself it did not need to be cut for a while now. 

Upon exiting, he found Yan sitting on the edge of the bed, Qui-Gon’d lightsabre in his hand. He looked up as the noise Obi-Wan made from walking.

“Odd isn’t it? That what I hold in my hand was part of someone I taught and spent ten years of my life with but never did?” Obi-Wan’s brow furrowed.

“Indeed it is.” He held out the sabre for Obi-Wan. He took it gratefully and attached it to his belt. There was nowhere to keep it but only on his belt. He used to keep it in his room in the temple but that was no longer to be.

He placed a hand on Yan’s shoulder, fingers curling into the cloak close to his neck. Absentmindedly taking a strand of his hand in his finger. 

“To find the answer I need I have to visit your father.” The lock of hair was wrenched out of his fingers as Yan whipped his head around to face him. He rose, a look of complete surprise on his face.

“My father? There isn’t a way to be able to.” Obi-Wan stared at him defiantly.

“Oh but there is. A few nights ago I went down into the catacombs and saw coffins. He appeared and grabbed my sabre without his hand being cut off and moved it! He moved it and he looked alive.” Obi-Wan turned away, fingers at his beard, combing through it. It settled the tension in his body for the moment.

“Things here are still unknown to me, I have little to doubt you. If you believe so we shall go.”

“He did threaten me.” A half laugh came from Yan.

“He abhorred people who could use the force, he tried to get me killed by kicking me out into the forests when I was young. I was nearly eaten by the Spine-Wolves if it weren’t for the Jedi finding me.” Alarm washes through Obi-Wan. 

“He tried to get you killed?”

“Yes, he hated me. As for him, he had no power and feared everything. He was stupid and it was long ago.” Yan walked past him, opening the door. 

“I advise we get something to eat first.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The vampire healing thing was inspired by Stargate Atlantis and that episode “The gift of life” with Todd the Wraith. If you haven’t seen it go watch the Stargate franchise, it’s so good. Still one of my all time favorites. Yan is more like the Wraiths from Stargate, they’re still alive but is a vampiric species.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Indulging into food was the first thing they had done. Clardia had come and gone. Serving them what they needed and light hardly chatting with the younger man at his side. Obi-Wan smiled and laughed, joking and the such until she left. 

Contrary to what Obi-Wan had heard, as he was looking at him inquisitively while he ate. Yan could eat, just not anything else than meats. Besides that, the rust golden haired man had an assortment of fruits on his plate. Even so, he looked distant, far away.

“What ever is the matter?” He heard himself speak before he could process the words. He watched as Obi-Wan slowly turned to gaze at him. His eyes a stormy sea blue. The man in question assumed his eyesight to his now nearly empty plate, balancing the utensil without the force on his fingers. 

“Oh, no, no. I must say, I have quite the foreboding feeling right now.” Hmmm. That could mean anything and everything. It was a gamble as everything was and will be. 

“Did the Force speak of this?”

“In a way unlike anything It has shown me. It feels.” He motioned with his fingers, brows pinching. “It’s unlike the time that the temple was purged and all the thousands died on Coruscant.” Obi-Wan closed his mouth quickly and set his jaw. 

Something sat unbidden inside him, it gnawed at him because of this. He knew he would not be able to understand nor help. He stood instead. Reaching out a hand, he offered to help Obi-Wan stand.

“Perhaps it will be best if we find the cure for this curse as it seems to be causing you great disturbance.” Obi-Wan took his hand and smiled gently at his words. Albeit eyes looking sadder, it made his emotions flutter for a second. 

“Perhaps.” The word was uttered back at him and upon reaching one the doors reaching to the throne room, Yan turned. Question burning in him. It was better to be prepared to know what would happen.

“Pray tell, what kind of night was it during this vision?” He inclined his head as the shorter man stopped next to him. Yan listened as the younger man’s voice rang out. Smooth and light, an air of joyful was that should be with the young Jedi at all times but wasn’t.

“It was winter or early winter. Snow laid the ground. Nearly a foot but it was clear, right after it had stormed. All was silent and the moons, they were blood red.”

“Doesn't really give us much to work with from when you last told me does it now?” Obi-Wan looked up at him with a smirk and let out a loser laugh.

“Surely you know Serenno’s weather patterns?” Oh he was about to be surprised and dismayed, thought Yan. Unfortunately for them, he couldn't help.

“I don’t actually.”

“You don’t!?” Obi-Wan stared up at him with puzzled looks. He only felt bemused by the younger man’s emotions. It was a serious thing but he couldn’t help but let out a laugh.

“If you remember, I haven’t been here since I was a child. I don’t think I could even remember.” He placed a careful hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. Before he could speak he raised a hand, silencing him. 

“We’ll deal with the weather after we deal with my father who apparently is alive.” Letting go of his shoulder he proceeded forward. He heard a noise from the man but he didn’t say anything and jogged to him to catch up. 

Obi-Wan kept silent as they made their way through the castle, finally coming to the staircase that led down to the catacombs. He grabbed a candle holder off the wall.

“Shall we?.” Obi-Wan nodded and with the use of the force, Yan opened the door and began down the steps, the candle holder held out in front of him. The steps were old, and yet, haven’t seen the ware of footsteps. Dust settled and flew everyone he took a step. He caught the end of his cape in hand and brought it up to use as a mask against the dust. Cobwebs stuck everywhere and he could hear Obi-Wan mumbling under his breath behind him.

A few more minutes of ducking underneath cobwebs and plenty of them getting caught in his hair and clothing and Obi-Wan coughing behind him, they reached the landing. The darkness spread out in various directions in front of Yan. Wherever he looked seemed to be a bottomless pit. Raising his chandler holder higher he looked over to see Obi-Wan taking his lightsabre from his belt and igniting it. The deep steady blue contrasted with the flickering orange of the flames.

“I don’t know if he will appear again but when I went over to his coffin he appeared, albeit angry.” Yan huffed. 

“He will be easy to get answers from.” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow up at that.

“Oh I quite doubt that.” Watching Obi-Wan move farther into the darkness he followed.

A few steps to the left and forward they stopped by an unfamiliar coffin. Black and old it was, time beginning to gnaw at it. A golden crown like the one he remembered his father having when he was younger was placed centered on top. Moving the candle, the plague came into view as the writings. 

“What does it say. I can only read the name.” Obi-Wan’s voice echoed throughout the place they stood. Ah, that was another thing, Obi-Wan couldn’t speak the language here. 

“Here rests our king, Count Gora Dooku.” He listed out the dates as Obi-Wan inspected the plaque. 

“Now how did a king with no force sensitivity appear before you?” 

“Hmmm. I was wondering the same thing.” He reached a hand out. “Though when I did touch the crown he did appear. Like it triggered him to appear. The crown might be a vessel.” Yan watched as Obi-Wan reached out, his fingers curling around the golden band and lifted. Nothing happened.

Taking the crown he lifted it up to his face inspecting it. Yan listened for anything but nothing stirred where they stood. It was silent and it hurt his ears. 

“Odd isn’t it? It looks like a combination of the crown they gave you and myself.” Obi-Wan held it out to him and he deftly grasped it. The gold was hardy in his hand but he knew if he put much of his strength into it, it would bend. He turned it over. From the little memories of when he was little, he remembered his father wearing it. Once he envisioned himself wearing the crown. Now he didn’t like to think about it. It did have rubies, like his and the golden band with intricate workings in it did look like the one Obi-Wan was given. 

It was a custom of the planet, when a new ruler ascends the throne, the people of the village would grant him a crown. As mining minerals was a normal thing on Serenno. Rubies were of an abundance and such were a prized possession. He placed the crown back upon the coffin, making a clang that rang out in every direction. It was perhaps the question of why they had given Obi-Wan the crown. They wouldn’t have possibly known what had happened between them nor had it happened afterwards.

Mystics were the way of Serenno. Things unfounded and tucked away within the corners of the planets. Things old and forgotten, never to be seen again. 

“There must be a way to summon the ghost.” Yan eyes Obi-Wan.

“Mayhaps we explore deeper within the catacombs?” An expression crossed Obi-Wan’s face that Yan didn’t understand. He looked at the younger man with a questioning expression. Obi-Wan sighed.

“Last time I explored some catacombs, me and my men nearly died.” He didn’t push on the subject.

“I highly doubt whatever was on that planet in on this one Obi-Wan”

“Likely so.” Obi-Wan started forward, Lightsabre humming in front of him, Yan followed.

Their footsteps echoed through the stone place. Yan couldn’t see the ceiling even if he lifted up the burning chandelier. There were no walls to their sides but coffins now here and there. 

“Do you know where you are going?”

“No, should I?” 

“No, I haven’t ever been down here.” They lapsed into silence and after a few more steps, stone walls began appearing on their sides. It closed in and soon their shoulders were brushing the walls. 

“How deep do you reckon we are?” Yan thought for a second. He frowned, there definitely was no way he could tell.

“I have no clue.” He heard a sigh from Obi-Wan, it was either in response to his response or the fact that there was a double tunnel ahead of them.

“Best if we don’t split.” He heard Obi-Wan say as he stepped forward. A creaking happened then a war splitting sound pierced them, dust blew into Yan’s eyes and he stumbled back. Wiping away the dust he called out. 

“Obi-Wan?” He waited for a sound. No response. “Obi-wan!” He raised his voice and swiped his hand through the air. Clearing more of the dust with the use of the force, he crouched where Obi-Wan should have stood. In place was a hole, the stone that had been there cracked and gone. Lowering his candle down he scanned below where he stood. Using the force to make sure the stone beneath his feet didn’t collapse. Multiple layers of passage ways shown beneath the one he stood in. 

He was somewhere in the tunnels below. Most likely knocked unconscious. “Obi-Wan!” He waited and no response came. Damn, this was a stupid situation. Reaching out with the force, connecting with the bond he and Obi-Wan shared he found the traces of the golden light which was off deeper into the catacombs, not underneath him. It was tired and not alert, unresponsive to his light touches across the younger man’s mind. He was unconscious. He wiped at the dust in his hair. Confusing, possibly a tunnel that was slanted.

For a second he was tempted to jump down and take the same path but it could lead him through another tunnel. It would be best if he traveled through the main one and find a stairwell. 

Standing he groaned as his bones popped in his legs. Damn this to sith’s hell. He followed the traces in the stone work, hand outstretched with the candle guiding him by the light and the other in his sabre in an act of uneasiness. 

A rumbling of the ground stopped him in his traces and his fingers tightened to the hilt. Dust and rocks scattered about and Yan held himself to the ground with the force as the quakes receded.

His thoughts drifted to the legend of the Tirra’Taka. The old Serrenian tale, The dragon that holds the world together. It was an old old legend inspired by a giant reptilian of sorts of times bygone. That the serpent, which fought the people of old on Serenno, burrowed itself into the crust of the planet itself. Forever staying there until it will sense a strong force user and such as two force users like him and Obi-Wan, deep within the ground worried him. If it was real, was it possible to wake it? Was it possible that it had just awakened? He made his way, eyes searching through the dim light.

Tales told it was a dragon of sorts, wings and two sets of legs. A wyrm more of sorts and that during the time the tale was set, the Sith ruled Serenno in the time of the Old Republic, when they were at war. Yan remembered hearing people whisper of this when he was younger, when he was found out to be force sensitive. They talked of a person called the Dragon of Zakuul. Their name was unknown but all Yan knew was the person was powerful and when they had visited the planet during the Sith rule it had awoken and the Serrenian dragon bowed to him and served him. What he used it for was unknown and the tales and stories were fractured, nothing left but traces of half scattered titles and fears. Nothing told of what happened after.

He shook off these thoughts as a staircase came upon him. He continued down it, an old pale stone type nearly sandstone now. When he reached the bottom he decided he had gone down at least thirty steps. Extending his candle which by now had burned down to below half, showing multiple tunnels. He chose the one that started off in the direction of Obi-Wan’s force signature, now beginning to gain consciousness. 

A few more minutes and a few more candles got closer to burning out, he honed in on Obi-Wan signature and finally found him. After a few twists and turns and another staircase. He found him rubbing at his arm, looking up unstartled as Yan appeared. 

He stood up, and brushed off the dust. 

“That was unfortunate. How long was I out.” The man spoke, not looking one bit disturbed or hurt from the fall. Good.

“The ground came out from underneath you and you moved at least five hundred feet in a different direction than we were going.”

“Really!” He swiped a hand through his rust, golden coloured hair. “Inconvenient.” Yan rolled his eyes at the comment. 

“Best if we get back to the castle. There’s nothing down here for us.” 

“One of the strongest force users of our time unnerved about being lost from his…” Obi-Wan stopped for a second and Yan raised an eyebrow. 

“It does not matter, pray tell me why do you look uneasy. It definitely was not me.” The younger man crossed his arms as they walked side by side. Yan felt his fingers twitch and flexed them around the candle holder.

“You are right, the ground shook. Like an earthquake but I don’t think it was such.” 

The candles flickered then went out one by one after his voice stopped echoing. He placed the holder down. No use for it now.

“You still have your lightsabre?”

“Yes.” The blue of Obi-Wan’s lightsabre appeared, lighting up the way. “Tell me the way.”

It was quick going, with the steady hum of the sabre and Yan remembering the way back. He couldn’t have just forgotten, lest they got lost. It would’ve led to their deaths.

The catacombs felt suffocating but that had never affected him before. Even how tall he was, with the walls closed in on both of his shoulders and the ceiling now low where he had to duck. It did not give him claustrophobia. To a degree it was inviting. The quietness, the foundation of something old gave him peace. 

It was like a coffin or sleeping inside one as a bed. Day after day inside a confined human shaped thing made and designed for corpses. He wasn’t a corpse so even didn’t need to sleep in one even though, perhaps it was tempting. He huffed a laugh. That thought was quite ridiculous. 

By the half hour mark they stopped at hearing a sound. It didn’t sound distant nor close nor in between the two. It was confusing. They gave each other a look and continued on. Obi-Wan stopped in front of him.

“You're sure we’re not lost.” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at him .

“I am positive.” He drawled out gaining a huff from the other man. 

The younger man moved his sabre about, Yan was ready to push him foward until it happened again. It sounded like voices then it happened again. A flicker of silver passed in front of them and then a man stepped out of the close walls of the tunnel and appeared through the dark. 

The silver soon vanished and in place with a glow of blue accenting him stood Gora. His father looked as if he didn't age at all. Not since he last saw him when he was young. Dark hair and not a wrinkle in sight. Gora’s dark eyes pierced his and he only stared back. 

“Old you’ve gotten. I thought Sith didn’t age?” His father sneered at him.” His voice echoed, not like it did normally inside tunnels but it surrounded them. It made the air waver, and a dark voice mimicked his words afterwards. It was like The Nightsister’s Mother. Mother Talzin. How it enveloped everything and commanded everything in sight. An air of dark magik. 

Obi-Wan leaned up next to him and whispered.

“His voice didn’t do that last time.” He moved away and stepped closer to the former king, clearing his throat. 

“Do stop that, we aren’t here to listen to your insults. We’re here to ask you about why you can touch my lightsabre without getting hurt.” The former king’s attention turned to Obi-Wan. 

“You, is there a reason to tell? You're here for information. Information on curing an old old curse that I do not know of” The man stared pointedly at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan frowned.

“Well then, tell me how you can appear living and move my lightsabre around when you are positively dead.” Obi-Wan deadpanned this.

“Why should I tell you. The likes of you should not be inside this castle.” The man stepped back, shoulder beginning to disappear into the wall. “Even so, this will get you out of my sight. There are things on this planet that I don’t even know of, such as the abandoned palaces far out, once ruled by the Sith.” Silver swirled more around the once king and he vanished. The lasting unnerving second voice that echoed after his vanished without trace. Obi-Wan looked back at him, eyes curious.

“Very weird. Has he ever spoken like that before?” Obi-Wan looked up at him in the dim light. Blue eyes dark and like an abyss to stare into forever.

“The insults, no. Besides that, everything else was unnatural or seemed to be.” Obi-Wan began combing a hand through his beard. 

“It was like he was trying to encourage us to go somewhere or guide us in a certain way.” Yes, it did feel that way and it made his fingers twitch unconsciously.

“Let’s get back to the palace first.” Obi-Wan nodded.

That was exactly what the man wanted. To get rid of them and to deceive them. Forever he would hate force users and would be forever hateful. The man made no notion nor indicating that he could pick up the plasma blade of a ligntsabre without having its consequences nor show that he was well truly alive. 

Yan believed what Obi-Wan said but he didn’t think his father was alive no matter what Obi-Wan believed and it nagged at his brain. He closed it away and instead focused with the force and his memory on the way out. 

Later, after cleaning off the dust and cobwebs, he stood in the library, gaze lost while thinking, standing at the window. Obi-Wan sat, skimming through books as the fire in the fireplace flickered softly. 

“The voice thing. I’ve only heard it once, when I visited Dathomir.”

The voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Obi-Wan was skimming through pages of an old red book. Some of its pages were falling out.

“Mother Talzin.” He stated. Obi-Wan looked up.

“Yes! She’s the one, though I can’t remember if anyone else on Dathomir had that voice thing.” He indicated with his fingers, pointing at his throat.

“They didn’t and that’s the mystery.” He sat down in the chair opposite Obi-Wan. The younger man put the book aside and came over, sitting on the arm rest. Yan wrapped an arm around his waist looking up at his face. 

“The voice, the Dathomirians….” 

“It matters not Obi-Wan.” Trying to persuade his worries was tough. He tightened his hold on Obi-Wan as he stiffened.

“It does! It’s connected to my dream, I’m sure of it and we don’t have time to laze around.” He looked a bit annoyed as he looked at him.

Instead of replying all he did was reach up and pull the rust-golden haired man down and kissed him firmly.

His lips were soft and warm and he indulged it in. Feeling Obi-Wan’s hand card through his hair he pressed more. The younger man’s hand began to slide down to the clasps on his cloak. He caught Obi-Wan’s wrist and moved it away. 

“Now, remember, we have a curse to cure.” He smirked as Obi-Wan glared at him. Standing he took Obi-Wan's face in his hand and tilted it up, giving him one more kiss.

“There are two known palaces on this planet besides mine. I’ll like to get through each before night breaks.” 

“Which one was ruled by the sith?” Yan frowned, unfortunately both.

“Both.” 

“Then which was the oldest?” Yan’s thoughts lingered in silence as Obi-Wan waited. The sun’s rays cast a glow about the man. 

“This palace sits inside the point of Carannia. It’s the capital. 100 kilometers from here resides Saffia, now an abandoned village. It’s an old sector with a palace. We may just find what we want.”

He could tell Obi-Wan’s interests peaked at what he was saying.

“No one has been there for centuries. It’s surely dilapidated.”

It was best that they used one of the ships, even though the speeder was fast and agile it was near sixty miles off. When they got there, the thought that Spine-Wolves would be there, making it their den and territory gave them a problem.

It didn’t take long getting there and with Obi-Wan silently sitting next to him, it felt longer. 

It wasn’t a large place nor village that is. Yan had never visited it as there was no need to. The village that should have been there, laid west of the palace was gone. No structures showed but only a barren scrap of land filled sparsely with trees. The palace itself, two structures combined, low to the ground. A third structure was built, to act like a garrison. Half of that was gone as many parts of the rest of the castle were collapsed in. 

Circling the ship around it they could see that the main part of the castle was standing albeit tipping. Ship landing near the side of the castle in a type of once garden, Obi-Wan leapt out of his seat and exited before Yan could get up. 

Out in person standing below the half ruins, it was grandeur as the drone work showed intricate designs and impeccable architecture as so it was inside. Stepping through the entrance, the old doors long gone; they were greeted with the inside of a castle that was only lit up with beams of the sun, slanting through the gaps in the stone work. 

They walked a few more steps inside, caution worrying on their minds. Obi-Wan’s hand was positioned over his lightsabre in caution. He looked over his shoulder at Yan. 

“Whatever did happen to the Sith here?” Obi-Wan’s voice cut through the silence.

“The people on Serenno revolted and so the planet was named after the house of Serenno who were the ones to first revolt.” Yan walked up some grandeur steps and it opened up to a wide marble room, filled with pillars and the such. Some of them were broke with rock laying about.

“Interesting. Did they rule here?” 

“No, they are my ancestors and such ruled in the castle that is mine before me.”

“Yes, I presumed that. One of the coffins beneath the castle had Serenno as the name on it.” Yan only hummed in response, picking up an old shred of cloth. Perhaps part of a banner. The colour was drained from it so it was a mild gray. 

He stood and watched as he let the cloth fall between his fingers, silently floating down to the ground.

“The Force.” Muttered Obi-Wan. Yan inclined his head to see him. “Do you sense it?”

“Apart from the Spine-Wolves around here, yes.” The Force muttered, picked at his mind telling and calling. A calling that was strong, inviting him in. Something wanted him to follow. Whatever was calling was not calling for Obi-Wan and splitting up was an option. It was an unfavorable option. Whatever called for him hissed it’s disapproval at his thought of Obi-Wan. It didn’t like the light, it liked the dark and it was surely Sith like.

“It’s calling, I do intend to follow it.” Obi-Wan stated, a serious expression on his face. Yan didn’t like it, something old was trying to deprecate them. 

“Surely it’s best to stick together.” 

“Yes, but we are rather highly skilled in the ways of the Force.” Obi-Wan smirked and headed off, both of them knowing they didn’t need to set a place to rendezvous. Sometimes even the smartest and quick wittiest people were just ignorant. Yan was tempted to go after him but decided not to.

Oh whatever, he would follow what the force wasted him to follow. Parts of his mind now linked to the force, he let himself be guided through hallways similar to his own castle. At times he had to duck under overhanging stone that had come loose from its original position. Climbing over stone as well and though darkened hallways. 

It wasn’t long until one of the rooms, still with a door made of stone, stood in front of him. A bolt was embedded with it and without the use of the force, he grasped it and yanked. A horrible noise emitted, grating against the stone as it tore loose. It fell off to his side as he curled his fingers around the metal handle of the great door and pulled. It swung open besides him. 

He stepped inside to find a smal room, with the glass of the window shattered and laying around the room. Carefully stepping over it, the force swirled particularly happily as he reached a notch in the floor. It wanted him to lift it. He laid little kind to the rest of the room and he pulled off the stone work. It coming undone with ease. Inside was a chest with strange markings along it. Latched were places all along it, fortunately it did not need a key. 

It was a small rectangular box, old wood and metal strappings along the designs. The force sang heavily around him. He could feel the power within it, calling to him.

Undoing the latches, each making clanging noises he took the front and lifted it open. A breath escaped him as the wave of darkness embedded itself into him and what he saw before him. Before he could control himself he was picking up the Holocron and setting down the box. 

Deep pure blood red it was, a pyramid crafted with the most delicate care and the designs oh so beautiful. It flowed brighter as he pressed his thumb over it and moved it along its ridges. It was closed and he wouldn’t be able to open it. Not that he thought so, it curled itself within the dark powers that wrapped around his body and mind. It was cold but it was comforting unnaturally. Yan knew he should leave it back where he found it but the force screamed. He winced at its attack as he thought that. It wanted to stay with him and for what reason? His red Kyber crystal, that sang when he used it or the fact that a clone of himself went Sith and how could that be connected when he was pure. He scoffed.

Without hesitation, he placed the Holocron, although it was small he was able to fit it inside a pocket inside his utility belt.

Standing he quickly exited the room and began his way to the entrance room. There was no need to be here anymore. The force was silent save for Obi-Wan. What lurked here was found and nothing else needed to be discovered. Whatever lurked here was gone and what wanted to be found was found to Yan’s misfortune.

By the time he reached the entrance room, the Holocron was uncomfortably sticking into his side making him shuffle. His leg was beginning to hurt from the cold that had begun to creep up upon him and outside light snowflakes were beginning to fall. The sky was grey and the sunbeams that had previously alighted the way were vanishing. 

Displeasure curled deep within him as he called out into the force. A response was emitted quickly and the signature of Obi-Wan wrapped itself around him, worry on the other man’s mind. He did not want that and sent a flow of calming waves. Obi-Wan’s worry relented and his signatures turned warm, clawing away the cold that bit at him. 

He sighed as the pain in his leg lessened and Obi-Wan appeared in the doorway to the left of him, up on the platform. He watched as the younger man swung his legs over a barrier of metal and let himself fall ten feet to the ground. The force softening his fall. The last ray of sunlight encaptured him as he stood, making his hair catch a fiery golden and his eyes glow from his handsome face. 

“Did you find anything.” The handsome Jedi’s voice echoed. 

“Unfortunately not.”

“Neither I.” Obi-Wan raised his head and looked behind him, watching the snow fall. A glimmer of worry passing over his face or so it was. 

“Give me your hand.” Obi-Wan looked at him, eyes betraying emotion of what he was feeling. He raised his hand out and Yan took it. His own fingers, curling around the smaller colder hand. Careful of his sharper fingernails he brought his hand up to his lips, kissing his knuckles. Mumbling against them.

“It is best if we return, the sky is darkening and I believe the other castle will not have what we want if this one did not.” 

He let go of his hand even though he was resentful at the fact of doing it. Obi-Wan’s signature told the same but that could wait later, when they were back safely inside his own palace. His own palace and it dawned on him. Yes he had thought that a few times now but never had realized it. Accepting the crown was a reason why and it had buried itself within his mind. It was his palace and it was his to call for safety and it was part of this, his job, to bring back a part of the economy of the world. Only inside itself as to not cause attention from outsiders and the Sith that ruled.

Upon stepping out onto the light coat of snow that had already fallen, a feeling twisted itself inside them both. Looking at each other they began hurriedly walking toward the ship. 

He didn’t expect to reach the ship without something happening and he was right. His hand instinctively grabbed his saber and ignited it as Obi-Wan similarity did.

It was the Spine-Wolves. He thought it was something else entirely. 

“Start the ship, I’ll persuade them to leave.” Obi-Wan looked at him, eyes searching his. Knowing he could, he deactivated his blue sabre and started running the rest of the way to the ship.

Unlike other beings in the universe, the Spine-Wolves were force sensitive. Even when they hungered, searching for bodies to feast on, a force user could convince them to move. A simple mind trick, but more powerful due to the size of them was and will be used.

They stood, the spines on their backs reaching seven feet in the air while their heads only reached five and a half feet high. They had strong wills and because of that, Yan had to concentrate. He was not all that good with the animal side of the force but teachings of it were taught and so it helped. 

He focused on their limited force abilities, feeling through their souls and their signatures, wrapping his thoughts around it and implying for them to become uninterested in him and the ship, of the scent of living breathing beings in their territory. For the wolves to leave, he pushed that thought, that impulse into their minds. He blinked and watched as the wolves blinked themselves and soon disappeared one after another into the wooded area beyond the ship. 

He genuinely thought something bad was going to happen but that was not the case. He shook that thought off. Clipping his sabre to his belt he joined Obi-Wan in the ship. 

Obi-Wan looked him up and down from where he sat, making sure if he was all right. He waved a dismissing hand at him and sat down swiftly showing he was indeed not hurt. 

Starting the ship it began its way back. Yan turned in his seat to face Obi-Wan. He had his chin resting on the tops of his hands, deep in thought. 

He turned towards the control, a minute passed and soon the ship was coming into port.

By the time they had gotten off the ship Obi-Wan had left, intent on something that he did not disclose to Yan. In his spare time, Yan had returned to the room filled with luminous volumes. Quiet it was and good for pondering. 

He sat down in the chair closets to the always burning fire. Resting his elbow on his knees and crossing his fingers. It was the fact of what had attacked them that bothered him, more of the fact that it was snowing and Obi-Wan seemed off and the fact that the Holocron, it’s shape still digging into his side. Retrieving it so it wouldn’t hurt his side anymore, he turned it up to his face to inspect again. 

When he focused on it, the red light flowed and beamed brighter, as if happy he was paying attention to it. The fact made him frown in displeasure. Was it just by chance that he had found it? No, it was the will of the Force or some dark essence twisting it to their hold and desires. The Force around the Holocron felt inviting, begging him to do something, to open it and for a second he thought he would. 

The Holocron made a sound, creaking then both sides spun, making the triangles on top reverse. A bunch of systems in the Holocron cracked and the main structure triangles on the four sides opened, springing forth. Sith’s spit, he shouldn’t have been thinking about opening it.

Inside the Holocron just flower red but above, silver blue shown in a projection and a woman of an unknown species he did not recognize gave him an interesting look. The projection was one of those who could interact and think or she was imprisoned in it. 

“Hello, who might be you?” The voice of the woman was low pitched and strained as if something happened to her vocal chords. This was indeed not good. 

“Why should I give you the pleasure of that?” The sith woman narrowed her eyes then rolled them. Her face turned into a expression Yan found unpleasant.

“At least tell me which planet I am on.” 

“Serenno.” He shifted, resting his hands as he let the force float the Holocron in front of him. The sith seem to sigh.

“This dull planet? I’m still stuck on here?” Her attention turned to him.

“You then, tell me what year it is.” He might as well tell her, for a price. 

“I’ll tell you if you tell me your name.” She sneered at him.

“No name since you didn’t want to tell me yours. It’s only fair.” He set his jaw.

“Then tell me at least the age you lived in.” She grinned. 

“Good enough. Now tell me, force user.” He indulged her and she laughed.

“That long! Oh how I will miss it. It was such fun” She sighed in fond remembrance. “I come from the old republic, do you know of that time?” Yes, Yan had heard of it, knew that it was three to four millennia before this time he lived in. It was a time of wars between Jedi and Sith. It was not a time of peace but of suffering and a darkness that overthrew the galaxy. Much similar to what was happening in the galaxy as of now.

“Yes, but only a little. There was little information on it.” She laughed and looked around at the room she was in. Finally taking more of it. “I rather say that you would have some information on it from these books of yours.” She turned her attention back to him and looked at him.

“Why don’t you have the eyes, hmmm? You feel strong in the dark side but also attached to the light. You don’t feel normal in the force.” He narrowed his eyes at her.

“Strong in the dark side? Whatever are you saying? I am a Jedi Knight.” Her eyes slit up.

“A Jedi Knight!” She laughed. “Clearly you are not! Come, show me your lightsabre.” A dread feeling curled itself in on him. Oh no. She was looking expectantly at him. Even if he denied it she would know. Using the force, he called his sabre to him, holding it out he ignited it, all the while watching her face. Even through the blue light, her hair was notably black, her face possibly a dark red with yellow eyes and a long face. It looked familiar to the Kaleesh but more humanoid, with human ears and no tusks and a nose like his, nothing he had seen before. He watched as her eyes lit up.

“How could you say you're a Jedi Knight with a plasma blade like that?” She grinned at his expression. 

“Tell me.” He began. “What species are you? The red lightsabre does not concern you.” He deactivated it and set it aside. She batted him back at his own comment.

“Tell me… Then.. What you are doing on Serenno. Are you their supreme ruler? Huh? Since I remember, it was ruled by the Sith when I was alive.” Yan wanted to sigh, the woman was getting on his nerves. He should just close down the Holocron, but the information was too intriguing. The force was singing around him. 

“You, go first.” He spoke out loud and sat back, glaring at the Sith. 

“Fine.” She huffed and looked at her fingers. “I’m Sith. No, not sith because I turned to the dark side. I’m a true Sith. Medriaas is my homeworld and anybody that is born of there is of the Sith species. We look like this.” She indicated with her hand, to her face. Some of them turned to the dark side, some of them never reacted to the force. Some were just farmers.” She shrugged.

Intriguing, so perhaps the tales were false. She pointed at him. “Now now, don’t forget, it is your turn.” 

“The Sith rule was destroyed long ago here. Autocracy switched to the people of the land. I am it’s last ruler.” 

“What a bore.” She laughed. “My bad.” 

“I only visited Serenno once in my lifetime and that was the time I was imprisoned here in this ugly thing. It was with our emperor Valkorion. One of the inquisitors appeared and started a fight. I saw him grab their lightsabre with his bare hand! bare hand I tell you! Never seen anything like it. Then all sith spit broke loose.”

What. Did she just say that her emperor was able to touch plasma blades without being hurt?

“Bare hands? Has no one done that before?” She shook her head in disbelief.

“Never in my life or before.” He stood quickly and began pacing. Words from the entrapped Sith were being said to him but he didn’t catch them. He began going through the books in the collection.

“Hey! You mind getting me out of here!” He ignored her, grabbing books here and there. When he sat back down he had five books in total. Three on the history of Serenno, one on Sith’s and one on the history of the Galaxy and its force users. 

The Sith woman was still blabbering about. With a wave of his hand the Holocron deactivated for the time being. He started with the book on the Sith. Skimming through it revealed nothing but oddities and how to control the dark side. He set it aside and opened one of the books on Serennian history. After a few minutes it held nothing but the history of some of its human rulers during a period before his father was born. He set that one aside. The second Serrenian book went farther back, nearly to the beginning of the house of Serenno’s reign. The third one was one he might just be looking for. 

It only covered the last millennium of Sith rule and the revolution. The points never mention a man named Valkorion, only a man called the Immortal Emperor who ruled half the galaxy. The Sith ruler on Serenno was aligned with the man and served him as a governor of sorts on Serenno. It did state at one point the man had visited Serenno at one point, that the Tirra’Taka had risen and so with that legend has come true. He had left soon after that and with his leave the revolution started. No one knew why he was in Serenno. He let the book flop to its side. Running a hand through his hair, his eyes burned from reading and skimming over so many words for such a time.

Was the Emperor the cause of the curse that had plagued Serenno for nearly a millennium? It seemed likely. Yet the fact of the plasma blade and what Obi-Wan had seen nagged at him. Why would a non force sensitive being come back from death unlike a force ghost can move a lightsabre? Was it some sort of old Sith magic and why was the man called Valkorion called The Immortal Emperor? He looked at the Sith Holocron. Maybe it was connected? Would she know? She seemed surprised at learning something about the emperor she deemed to know. The questions needed answers before night settled in.

He grabbed the last book. It was old like the rest, it was the one in the galaxy and it’s force users. He scanned through it, looking for familiar names. All he could find after a half an hour search was that the Immortal Emperor was one the most powerful force users in the known galaxy. What he could do with the force was unknown as he only stated most of his power at the time came through a fleet, the Eternal Fleet from a planet called Zakuul, far past Ilum. He looked up. 

It was still snowing, heavily now, but the sky was now darkening.

He huffed and reached out for the Holocron. Convinced the Sith would lend him some information, it unlocked easily under his influence. The woman appeared, she did not look pleased.

Before she could whine about it, he spoke with a commanding tone.

“What of this Emperor Valkorion, why was he called Immortal?” She continued glaring at him but resigned and began speaking.

“He was Sith like me, born on Medriaas, son of the lord Sith, but he didn’t know it. Afterwards he took control and made an elaborate ritual that drained the life out of a planet and all its life force. He became immortal for a time, devising wars in the galaxy. Until he was killed.”

“In spirit form he began another ritual and devoured a whole planet again, returning to a living being. He then searched for a rumoured fleet far out in unknown space. He found it on a planet called Zakuul. On Zakuul, there was a proud warrior named Valkorion, their most renowned fighter. He separated his own consciousness from the body and placed it into the body of Valkorion.”

“After he began an elaborate plan to rule the galaxy, because of this he was known as Valkorion, our Immortal Emperor, Lord Vitiate, The Dragon of Zakuul, The Devourer of Worlds, and Izax. He had many names and rightly so. He constructed the Mandalorian Wars and the war of the galaxy between the Sith and Jedi lasting twenty eight standard years which was very much fun. Oh I love killing all those Jedi.” She smiled, then it turned dark.

“Until The Hero of Tython came along and defeated him; until his own family killed him and with that I was imprisoned by them inside this Holocron.” She stomped her foot.

Ah, the Dragon of Zakuul, that explained the legend of the Serrenian Dragon. 

Valkorion, it did not sit with him, nor did it sound familiar from days past. A being of extreme power, more possibly known than any being in the galaxy. Draining worlds of life even in spirit form was something unfound and not to be tampered with. The Sith must be somewhere on Serenno, as it was unheard of dividing ones consciousness into another being. This is what was happening right now, below the castle. He set his jaw.

“You look as if you’ve seen a ghost! Whatever is the matter?” She drawled out, cocking her head to the side, flickering her eyelashes. He ignored her.

“Do you think he could be brought back to life again” She twirled her hair between her fingers.

“Yes. Are you scared? Scared that this pretty world that you rule will be drained of its life because I'm not. I want to see it happen. He’s here you know.” Yan lurched to his feet. He felt his hands begin to tremble. Curling them into fists he crossed his arms over his chest. 

“How do I stop him?” 

“Take the Kyber crystal embedded into the part of the Holocron. It will show you what you need to do.” Using the force, he unlatched the top part and floated a scarlet shining Kyber to himself. Reaching out he closed his hand around it. 

Sparks laced up his arm, making him flinch but it was soon forgotten as images began flickering through his mind.

Some images were hazy, some weren’t. Some were unclear while others crystal clear. Some views were heard while others not. 

He witnessed the deaths of thousands of Jedi all by the hands of a young man in the Jedi temple. This was repeated by another vision of multiple Sith storming the temple and killing hundreds of Jedi including some Mandolorians. Coruscant in each was set alit. 

He saw hundreds of Sith, fighting and being killed one after another by a force user, unlike a Jedi. 

He saw a man, commanding in white armor, glowing with a blue light, his clothes were a deep purple, his hair a gray and black and his beard neatly combed. His eyes blazed a golden red hue and softened, turning to a dull gray. He was surrounded by stars upon a throne with ships, a fleet around him. His voice echoed like Mother Talzin, consuming everything in its path. There was no hate, no sorrow with this being, only strive, only the energy of life. A dull grey surrounded him. 

He saw wars, multiple wars being raged around the galaxy. Millions dying, each a different time, each a different place, each having different species suffering. He felt the agony and the hurt, the fear and the joy of killing, it enveloped him. 

He saw what he believed was the future of a moon that wasn’t a moon that could destroy a planet with a single laser and he saw it again and again but bigger each time and more disastrous. One was a planet itself. 

He saw a man, no, a cyborg in black, scourging the galaxy, the trauma he had left. He saw lava flashing into the sky, of ash, hate and tears, suffering and lost promises. Of two men fighting with their blue blades. A Sith and a Jedi, it was not a fight of evil against good, it was a fight of something much more personal. Their faces were blurred, he could not make out who they were. He thought he did. He thought he knew them.

He saw a Dothomirian, a red male with a dual blades sabre, spinning it and killing a middle aged man with long gray hair who held a green lightsabre. 

It showed the Zabrak being cut in half, by a padawan, a much older padawan than normal. It was Obi-Wan. 

Then he saw Obi-Wan, deep in a forest, convulsing and a dark power around him. His eyes turned a red glow and when he spoke, his voice was not of his own but of the man in white armor. 

Fear, hate and anger swirled around everything and when the Sith came at him he raised his hand on instinct and a flash and burst exploded before his eyes. Purple, blue lightning raced from his hand and hit the Sith. A burst of bright white light erupted from the hit on the Sith’s body, blinding him. 

A feeling of drowning in grief swirled around him. Hands spasming his eyes snapped open.

He was laying on the ground when he came to himself. Blinking away the spots he saw a pair of brown boots in front of him. Getting a leg underneath him a hand came into his view and he grasped it greatfully. Being pulled to his feet, his eyes latched onto Obi-Wan’s. His eyes were the blue of the sea, the green of the light tops and the gray when a storm rolled over it. 

Obi-Wan’s emotions in his eyes, flashed with unmistakable fear. He didn’t know why. It sent fear pulsing through his own veins and when Obi-Wan’s arm tried to jerk out of his grip, he held tighter.

“What is it?” 

“Sith eyes. You have them Yan.”

“What!?” He barked out, making Obi-Wan Jump. Releasing the younger man’s hand, he summoned with the Force his sabre and Holocron. The Kyber crystal that he had held had cracked into hundreds of shards in his hand and had melted. The Holocron had shut off, possibly due to the arrival of a light force user. 

He needed to find a mirror quickly.

He went to the closest room that obtained a mirror which thankfully was his own room. The door flung open with the force as he looked at his own two eyes. Gone where the familiar brown he had. 

The eyes were glowing, multiple rings, three to say the least, the outer was yellow, the middle was orange and the closest to the black was red, all the whole lines of the red steamed like blood laces throughout the rest of the iriss. His hands curled and he could feel his blood pressure rising.

Obi-Wan was standing just after the doorframe, an unreadable expression on his face until the rust-golden haired man’s eyes flickered to what was in his hand. He was nearly on the verge of crushing the metal frame plates. He relaxed his fingers.

“How did you get a Sith Holocron?” 

“The old palace Obi-Wan.” He made an aggravated noise. “It led me into a trap!” He shouted and threw the Holocron at the wall. The wall didn’t dent but the Holocron did. Making a sickening crack that resounded in the room. It bounced off and with an unknown user’s force signature, began floating between the two of them. It opened and the lady Sith appeared, looking absolutely furious.

“You!” Her voice was shrill. “Never do that again! Sith spit! The kriff is wrong with you?” He snarled back.

“Maybe I should crush this petty Holocron and you along with it into non-existence?” She glared and ignored his comment.

“You were the one to grab the Kyber. What did you expect to happen? It’s not my fault, I was only guiding you. It was only to make you more aware. More powerful so you could deal with what you wanted.” Teeth clenched at what the Sith said, he waved his hand and the Holocron shut off, falling into his hand. He looked up to Obi-Wan.

“Get rid of that before you descend even further.” Obi-Wan angrily spoke. He looked quite crossed and surely he should be. 

“I’ve already hit the bottom, it doesn’t matter what does matter.” He raised a hand. “Is stopping this force Sith from sacrificing you and this planet.” He placed his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. The younger man tried to back up. 

He only laughed. 

“No, this.” He Indicated to his eyes. “Does not change anything, Obi-Wan.” The Jedi had stopped moving away and in this, he cupped his hands around his face and captured his lips. Obi-Wan stumbled back, Yan following him as his back hit the wall. The other man’s hands came up to clutch at his biceps.

He retreated only to keep his fingers curled around Obi-Wan jaw. He grinned. 

“See?” He caressed Obi-Wan’s jaw with his thumb. The Jedi let go of his arms.

“Yes, but it is not all that it seems. Being a Sith can change someone in seconds.” Yan felt himself sigh. He turned away.

“And why would I ever do something such to you?” He heard a huff behind him.

“Just get rid of the Holocron, and come meditate with me. I need to desperately, and you too.” 

“Fine.” He muttered. Although unpleased he would do what Obi-Wan wanted him to do. He would have to discuss with him what was wrong. What he had seen. Obi-Wan wanted him to be calmed down. He would show him during the meditation, if he could meditate. If Obi-Wan could deal with him as the black essence swirled around him now. Repulsive to the light side. Clenching his jaw, he would not let what was about to happen, happen. It was only a matter of time, not if but when. 

Stepping out they resided in the grandeur room that Yan had slept in earlier. The room for the ruler. 

The floor, made up of marble or a type of marble, of the palace was mostly the same but Yan didn’t know what it was made up of. Only that it was smooth, and shone cleanly. It was dense enough that it hurt there upon falling on and so forth, Obi-Wan was frowning. The man was yet to decide to just conduct the meditation right there on the floor. It would hurt their knees and Yan didn’t feel like walking around with a limp. 

Therefore, they now sat awkwardly on Yan’s own bed, large enough that it was twice his height and there was no worry of falling off due to the unsteady dip in the mattress. 

Separated only by a few feet, their eyes closed and focused on easing their consciousness into a sub realm. Their breathing steadying out and their minds adrift far from the real world, but not without a connection, a form of consciousness latched onto it. 

The light, golden light that surrounded Obi-Wan; through and through lit up through his mind. It swirled a light a few distance off, but something had changed. It felt to a degree repulsive, that everything it withheld sneered at him, attacked him yet at the same time it invited him. Wanted to curl itself around him and he wanted it to even though it mayhaps could distress his being.

This was because the silver light he had come to know that he sometimes saw as his own force signature had darkened to a durasteel type colour. It was not unwelcome nor was the cold darkness that swelled around him when he acknowledged it. The cold, it didn’t particularly bother him and so this new signature of his didn’t make him frown at how the air around him felt like it dropped a few degrees.

Obi-Wan did. He could be the swirl of the younger signature as he felt it. It froze for a second, and after sensing it was not fisse for distress reached out. Knowing it would find comfort. He let it reach out and attach itself to his signature.

Yan assumed that Obi-Wan, no matter what he denied and daft he could be at times, was reaching out to make sure if his agenda had changed. If he had gone mad like Sith did and he wanted to kill the Jedi. He didn’t and he never would and this was what the other man realized. It was proof, the best Obi-Wan could get. 

The light swirled around him, encasing his signature, curious it was a while it tried to comfort. It did not comfort the fact Yan knew what Obi-Wan's goal was. It did not disturb him and when Obi-Wan found what he wanted, Yan reached out with his mind and showed him. Showed him what he had seen and what had forced him unwillingly to change. 

He knew that some of the scenes would hurt the Jedi. It would cause distress and raise memories tied back. It was necessary, not just to show what had happened but to make the younger man face a fear he had been denying. That no matter what he did, the suffering will continue and he couldn’t stop it. It would have to be dealt with by other people and the galaxy would repeat and repeat what had happened. History repeated itself and this was no exception. Obi-Wan would have to see the truth, he would have to see what he did tried for the best, to relive it to break free from the sorrow that hunted after him. Forceful it was. 

His eyes snapped open exactly as Obi-Wan’s. So intuned with the other that it was easy to know when Obi-Wan had slipped from the meditation. 

His blue stormy like eyes were wide, distant but focused at the same time. Reaching forward, he pulled Obi-Wan to him. The Jedi let him, knowing he would not hurt him. With a shuddering breath, Obi-Wan relaxed his body into his embrace.

His back felt warm against his chest as he curled and arm around Obi-Wan’s chest, letting him rest against him. His breaths we’re not even and Yan began quietly talking. Trying to soothe Obi-Wan out of fit he was having. Post traumatic stress disorder was not uncommon and it was clear Obi-Wan had it. It had been clear to him since the very day he laid eyes upon the man. 

It was a fickle thing to fix someone from PTSD, most of the time it was never but in this case, it was possibly to lessen the stress. Obi-Wan, alongside the disorder, has depression accompanying it. 

Yan had seen different types of PTSD and depression due to stressful missions and merely knighted Padawan. The soul healers in the temples were there for a reason and this was the reason. But Obi-Wan was daft, and with it a denying of emotions and mental disorders. 

The best way was to make him confront it then comfort. To show nothing was going to happen after. 

Increasing the pressure of his arm around his waist, he made sure Obi-Wan felt grounded or at least a sense of it. His breaths we’re beginning to even out, no longer hitching, no longer mumbled breaths that Yan couldn’t distinguish.

He slowly caressed circles onto the top of Obi-Wan’s hand and soon enough, half still inside the subconscious meditative state. Yan murmured, the force at his command slithered into and around Obi-Wan’s head and laid him down, curling around his mind and easing him into sleep. 

Obi-Wan's body fully relaxed, slumping against his body. With him sleeping, there was nothing else Yan could do. He did not wish to summon the Holocron as the Sith was a distraction and was of no help. There was nothing on the planet that could help him and only staying by Obi-Wan’a side made the discomfort float away. 

Even so, he needed to be with Obi-Wan when he awoke. Settling down with the Jedi at his side, he relaxed into a meditative state. Eyes closing to sleep not before dazily realizing the green glass of the massive window in the room had gone reddish orange. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With hell with the canon, there’s no way I’m making it so that the bones of Yan’s anecstores are buried on Mantero, the second smallest moon of Serenno. The legend of the Serrenian Dragon, in canon, Yan killed it when he returned to Serenno after leaving the Jedi Order.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit content in the chapter

* * *

  
Something was bothering Yan’s subconscious. Making him, forcing Yan to awake from his sleep. Opening his eyes, Yan awoke to Obi-Wan moving, he groaned at the loss of warmth. His legs, that were entangled in his own, removed themselves as Obi-Wan pushed himself up to a sitting position. 

Yan blinked up at the younger man. The blurriness easing off, reality coming back to him.

Obi-Wan was gazing at him, jaw set but tiredness set into his eyes. The Jedi looked up, blinking at the soft light that casted from the green framed window. Obi-Wan’s hair, Yan noticed, was a flaming red, like magma in the light. It was a beautiful scene. 

It did not last as the other man’s expression froze. The light that casted in was a red orange, still night. It was a blood moon. Both moons casted red among the land and so forth called Obi-Wan's vision to half a truth now. 

Yan sat up, straightening the clothing that had turned and twisted while he slept. 

“It is possible it will happen tonight.” Yan heard himself speak. There was no reply, he looked up.

“Why did you show me those images?” A spike of something came across the shared bond they had even though it felt unnatural, no odd due to the switch in force signature. Their signatures were different sides of the spectrum, trying but failing to not come together.

He knew what Obi-Wan was asking, knew that he knew it too but the Jedi wanted an answer. To confirm it. 

“To give you more proof of why I didn’t attack you on sight. To show you why the dark side of the force called and I let myself fall.” He wanted to continue to tell him about getting rid of what was terrosing the other Jedi but Yan assumed that was enough words spoken. He didn’t need to go on. 

Obi-Wan frowned at him. Disapproving written across his face. He really couldn’t do anything about it. 

“The main reason you turned was because of that vision of me being corrupted?” 

“Yes, Obi-Wan. I’m attached to you more than you think.” He saw as Obi-Wan swallowed uncomfortably and looked away for a second. Turning back he had sighed. Obi-Wan eased himself of the bed and patted down his robes. Yan followed him until he was standing next to him, his chest brushing against Obi-Wan’s shoulder.

“It is dead in the night, old in the night, mayhaps we scan the surrounding woods.” Obi-Wan only nodded and when Yan sat down at the desk, Obi-Wan stood by. Turning on the screens and datapad he flicked through and went to the monitoring system on the planet. Riffling through it he centered it around the village and castle and the woods near the lake. 

The scanners came up as negative. Nothing, no individuals came up as residing next to the lake. The screens flickered and then powered down. 

“Let us hope it says that way.” Obi-Wan gave him a strained smile. He turned the chair to face Obi-Wan.

“Cease your worrying, come here.” He turned his palm up and held it out to Obi-Wan. The Jedi blinked down at him and settled his hand into his outstretched hand.

He pulled him in, tugging until Obi-Wan was sitting on his lap, legs straddling his hips. The Jedi’s hands came up to rest on his shoulders, a pleasant weight. A piece of his hair fell out of place, dangling in front of his eyes. Yan watched as Obi-Wan flicked his head, showing his throat to him as the younger man tried to move his hair back into place. 

His eyes tracked the plane of skin on Obi-Wan's throat, how it moved. Reaching up he pressed his lips to Obi-Wan’s, pressing his tongue against the other’s mouth. The younger man let him in, moaning into his mouth. Obi-Wan’s hands, flexible, began, finding a way to rid Yan of his clothes. It didn’t really help that he was sitting. 

His hand was splayed across Yan’s stomach, the other pushing him into his chair. 

He stood and Obi-Wan yelled at being lifted, leg curling around his waist. With a few steps he reached the bed and dropped Obi-Wan onto it. He laughed as Obi-Wan began protesting. 

He silenced him by taking the front of his tunic and pulling Obi-Wan to his self. With his leg, he nudged open Obi-Wan’s leg. Obi-Wan rid Yan of the rest of his upper clothing. With a hand the Jedi pushed him down, he let it as the other started paying attention to his chest.

When Obi-Wan tried to move more on top, his leg got stuck between Yan’s leg and he lost his balance. Falling on top of his chest. Yan started laughing, it was ridiculous. He could feel Obi-Wan chuckling against him. 

“Obi-Wan! Damn you.” He gasped out as the other quietly had moved his head and licked along his pectoral and then nipped at it. His teeth grazed alongst his skin, making it irresistible not to moan at the pleasure.Obi-Wan’s hand was pressed in the middle of his chest, pressure holding him down. If he wanted he could easily move. He could feel Obi-Wan’s fingers begin curling around his pants. Fingers teasingly near his arousal. Yan bucked his hips up, trying to get Obi-Wan to just touch. 

Instead, Obi-Wan released his hold and curled his hands around Yan’s hips. With the force, Obi-Wan pressed Yan into the center of the bed. Yan was on his back with Obi-Wan now straddling his thighs. Yan blinked at him, enthralled, his body becoming hot. With it, Obi-Wan used the force to discard himself of his robes. Yan licked his lips at the sight of a mildly toned body. 

Yan took in the sight of him greedily. Obi-Wan smirked and watched the sharp rise and fall of Yan’s chest as he rolled his hips forward.

Fingers scrabbling at the bed covers, Yan lost his breath at the slow, prolonged thrust. Obi-Wan leaned over him, their arousal pressing against each one another through their clothing, and Yan swore. He bucked against Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan brought himself to bear against him, laying flush from chest to waist. 

He did not waste time with teasing bites and licks to Yan’s neck. Instead he propped himself up on his forearms, framing Yan ’s head as he set a rhythm. A slow rocking motion that kept them pressed together while they kissed.

“Obi-Wan,” Yan gasped against him, hands wrapping around Obi-Wan’s back. He felt the coiled muscle beneath his fingers, sliding up to his shoulders as his back arched beneath Obi-Wan. His chest pressed against Obi-Wan’s. The skin creating friction, making him want more. 

“Yan.”

This was intoxicating. Even through the arousal, Yan loved the way Obi-Wan looked. Mouth open and panting breaths above him. Golden rust like hair falling into his face. He looked, adrift in his pleasure, eyes so dark they were almost black. 

“Say my name,” Obi-Wan demanded of him. Focusing on Obi-Wan’s voice made it easier to deny his own rising pleasure, the sensations that grew more and more difficult to ignore with every roll of the younger man’s hips.

“Obi-Wan!” His voice splayed out, indulging the younger man. Obi-Wan whined above him as his voice reached his ears.

It was more distracting than Obi-Wan’s movements. Grabbing at Obi-Wan’s hips, fingers splayed, Yan pulled them together with a strength Obi-Wan could not deny. He let him be moving forward, grinding harder and rolling his hips to their pleasures. 

Yan hadn’t realized he’d sworn aloud until Obi-Wan chuckled breathlessly, his forehead tucked against Yan’s shoulder, kissing as the skin there.

“Let me touch you,” Yan panted. He could have flipped them then and there, could have taken what he wanted, but he was content with the way it was. Obi-Wan’s lips trailed along the side of his jaw. His beard was scratching against his skin. His hair was soft, sliding on the side of his face, mixing with his own dark silver.

“However you desire too” The younger man said, He leaned back against the bed, bearing his throat to Yan.

Yan licked up the column of his neck, tasting skin and sweat. He ignored the taste of it. It wasn’t unpleasant. 

With his fingers, Yan divested himself of his pants and Obi-Wan’s fluidly.

Obi-Wan’s fingers lightly trailed down his chest, down his naval. His fingers caught what they wanted and Yan made a low appreciative sound. Yan watched Obi-Wan intently, eyes dragging a slow path up from his groin.

Obi-Wan tilted Yan’s chin up with his hand, eyebrows rising when Yan met his eyes. Obi-Wan’s face flushed. Instead Obi-Wan’s thumb swiped at his mouth, he nipped at it in passing, teeth gently tasting the pad of the digit. Taking care not to snag it with the sharp canines.

Yan felt as Obi-Wan began pushing him back further into the bed. Yan swallowed.

Yan laid back and against the pillows. Obi-Wan returned to the place atop Yan, he rutted against him tentatively.

“Kriff,” Yan swore. His fingers dug into Obi-Wan’s hips, seeking more friction.

A warm hand braced itself on Yan’s chest, and he found himself admiring the shadows that played on Obi-Wan’s scene before Obi-Wan thrust against him. His focus shifted to the weight of the body rocking against him, to the way Obi-Wan breathed through his mouth, lips parted and eyes focused on him.

Obi-Wan got his hands on Yan’s ass, pulling Yan into a deeper thrust that had him cursing again, hips stuttering.

The younger man draped himself over Yan to kiss him, arousal trapped between their bodies as their lips touched and Obi-Wan's teeth pulled at his lower lip.

Yan pushed himself up to look down between them, the hard planes of Obi-Wan’s chest. 

His eyes narrowed on Obi-Wan's face as he tightened his grip around them both, watching with keen interest as he rolled his hips into Obi-Wan's grip. Obi-Wan’s eyelashes fluttered enticingly against his cheeks.

They rocked together. Obi-Wan seemed to be capable of restraint, of not giving himself over to rushing it.

His hips continued that fluid pace, though he hissed when Obi-Wan stroked them both lightly.

Obi-Wan then reared back, no longer looming over him. He still thrust into Obi-Wan’s grip, and the change in angle made his breath catch. 

Obi-Wan had for a second removed his hand. Yan made a disapproving noise. The younger man let out a breathless chuckle above him.

“Faster?” He asked him.

“Yes,” came the reply.

He wasn’t prepared for the heated strokes Obi-Wan bestowed upon him. He hadn’t even realized his eyes had fallen shut until Obi-Wan moaned, his voice breaking above him. 

He realized he was rocking up into his grip.

“Obi-Wan.” Yan gasped. 

His back arched. He needed more of this. He moved his hand and began stroking them in tandem. “I” He began, but was interrupted when Obi-Wan kissed him.

It was harsh and all teeth. Yan breathed heavily into it, eyes half lidded. 

Obi-Wan thrusted, once, twice and thrice harshly, almost painfully and Yan was crying out.

Pleasure blossomed over his body, alighting his veins in ecstasy. Obi-Wan stuttered above him, crying out as well.

Obi-Wan flopped to the side of him, curling a hand around his waist. Groaning. 

“My dear.” Yan mumbled, moving to his side so he could take Obi-Wan’s face into his hands and kiss him softly. That’s what he did.

Obi-Wan breathed out and propped himself up. A smile playing at his lips.

“Shall we go again?” His voice was silky smooth, intricing.

Yan supported himself on his elbows, looking and opened his mouth to say something.

The Force shuddered and screamed. Both of them flinched at the same time. Obi-Wan gasped nearby and Yan’s breath hitched. The Force, whatever had happened, for a second had hurt, physically hurt, like death but more than death. The drainage of life. 

Yan thought that, being now part and connected with the dark side, something like that would not hurt but apparently not. It hurt because it was another being’s doing. 

Obi-Wan had jumped up and before he could move, Yan grabbed his arm. 

“Wait, do not go without me.” The blue eyes looked over him.

“Foolish, kriff, we should have taken care of this.” Exclaimed Obi-Wan as looked hastily around. He disappeared in the fresher with his clothes. A moment later a towel was thrown out to Yan. 

A few minutes later, both redressed. The utility belt he clicked Aldine his waist and with a flick of his wrist, his sabre flew to his hand.

“Did I tell you about a man named Valkorion?” He spoke hurriedly as they began quickly walking in beat. 

“No. I do not recall.” Yan hmmphed. They reached the door and pushed it open to show a dark corridor, lit up dimily in a few places by candles. 

“The Holocron, the Sith told me about it. Apparently that’s who we just felt in the force. He has the ability to drain the life of planets and life forever.” 

“He what?! That’s unheard of! Why would such a being be here on Serreno? How’s it possible?” Obi-Wan’s voice was strained.

“It’s possible. He was born the Sith species and lived over three millennia ago. He started the Mandolorian wars and became something more than just Sith. When he was killed he drained the life of a planet in spirit form and came back alive. One and half millennia past and he took over a planet named Zakuul far in the unknown regions, farther out than Ilum. With it came a powerful fleet. He started the twenty eight year war between the Jedi and Sith and ruled half the galaxy as a Sith Emperor or some say. He died after by his own family but they worried he would come back. He would never die. This seems the truth.”

Obi-Wan turned to look at him, gawking and shook his head. 

“Impossible.” He heard Obi-Wan mutter under his breath.

“Oh but it is. The Sith in the Holocron was trapped there by Valkorion’s family. She has proof.” They came to the following hallway.

“My father, it is impossible for a non user to appear after death. It was Valkorion using his dead image. The Sith woman said he was the only individual she had known to hold a lightsabre without repercussion.”

They came to one of the windows in the castle, not filled in with green. Through the view, they could see both of Serenno’s moons. The smaller one, Mantero, was a deep blood like red while the bigger was like fire. Yan blinked as the white throughout the planet came to view. A thick layer of snow had already lain on the ground and flakes were falling.

“Oh this is not good.” Obi-Wan spoke looking away from the window.

“What should we do?” Yan asked, usually he was the type to make a decision based on practical evidence but he trusted Obi-Wan on what to do since it was his vision. 

“There isn’t another way to stop it if it’s a sacrificiliage ritual to bring a force user back to life, if that’s possible. Only to stop harm coming to the people here and bring a form of justice. This is our goal.” They set off again.

“How do you suppose we will stop a force user, more powerful than us.” 

“We’ll find a way.” Obi-Wan replied. Yan frowned. He didn’t like what the tone implied. 

The metal of his sabre, once cold was now warm and felt reassuring, pressed against his palm.

“We should take a speeder.” 

“No, that will give our surprise awa.” Obi-Wan turned around.

“If this is a force user were dealing with, he would already know where we are.” Yan huffed.

“Even so, it is best we do not, the people down there, do not know that.” 

They didn’t talk the rest of the way until they stood outside, as the doors closed behind them. The wind slowly blew Yan’s cape around his legs and the red of the moons casted an eerie glow.

Obi-Wan was gazing off into the trees, his shoulders tightened. 

“It’ll go well.” He placed a hand upon Obi-Wan's shoudier. A gentle feeling to relax him, to steady his mind. 

“Will it?” He softly spoke and Yan knew that everything that involves something like what they would face always came crashing down around the younger man. 

“I shall hope so.” He let his fingers slide off Obi-Wan shoulders and wipe away the snow that had fallen into his eyes. The snow was not deep as he took a step forward, only coming up to the top of his boot. 

It was not horridly cold but enough to feel a chill. He made his way through the snow, hearing Obi-Wan breathing behind him. The lake was not far and in twenty minutes they stood, backs to a tree far from the lake but enough to see shadowy figures. The snow had stopped falling by then. All was quiet except from their breaths.

With a deep breath from Obi-Wan he moved around the tree and advanced, Yan followed. Closer, the lake looked on fire. Like a pit of hell with snow and the glance of red moons. Obi-Wan was hunched, stalking forward. Yan kept to the shadows. 

The Force still hurt from what had happened. I did not scream as there was nothing, nothing had happened so far and the beings in front of them had no force sensitivity. As all beings on Serenno seemed not to have. He tried reaching out to the force, working it’s ways through the planet and what surrounding them. He came up with nothing.

The immortal emperor or so he was called felt nowhere. The planet was silent for now but so was the force and he could not trust another dark side user. The dark side was a pathway to things undiscovered and miraculous. 

Obi-Wan quickly hid himself behind the closest tree. A person stood only a few feet in front of it, dressed in what the vision showed. Yan looked ahead, navigating with the shadows, moving through them unseen until he appeared at Obi-Wan's side. He heard a hitch in his breath and assumed he unintentionally appeared out of nowhere scarring him. 

He didn’t dwell on it long as Obi-Wan stilled besides him. His head peaked slightly around the tree. Obi-Wan retreated, resting his back against the bark. 

“It’s happening. They're taking the individual to the lake.” 

“What is your plan?” Yan asked. Obi-Wan was looking down at his lightsabre.

“Try to disarm the main person, hopefully scaring away the rest.” That would not do.

“What happens if the person gets what he wants?”

“I’ll kill him.” Obi-Wan muttered, his jaw ridgid. Yan watched as the Jedi, no not Jedi anymore, he had gone beyond what a Jedi would do. Shown that time was gone and those ways gone. It would not do anymore in this world.

Yan watched him go, watched as the blue blade was activated and with the force, jumped the remaining distance. He landed next to the martyr who was being held in the water, a knife to his throat. The people around gasped but did not shy away. Yan lurked in the shadows, just in case.

The one with the dagger, did not flinch but only grinned and began talking. His lips moved and Yan feel through the bond, Obi-Wan was on the edge of a cliff. He was talking back but the one with the knife did not listen. In a blink of an eye, the blue blade turned purple flashed out but not before the dagger dug deep into the flesh of the martyr. 

The wind turned and the tang of metallic hit his nose. He felt his nerves spike, his senses flare and his mind narrow for a second. In that second he moved quickly, to quickly than for a normal being. He stood over the fallen body, blood gushing and tainting the lake. His canine teeth protruding from his mouth. Reaching out he blinked and jerked himself away, years worth of training helped this and he placed the scent into the lone corners of his mind. Focusing on Obi-Wan instead and their bond, his emotions. 

The plasma blade was still in use, humming at the side of Obi-Wan, but a body, served laid on the dirt ground, covered in the blood of the martyr. 

His attention turned to the other people, who in shock to himself were chanting. It was short lived as one cried out and the Force stopped for a second. It felt like Yan could not breath, like all the oxygen had gone. His hands spasmed and his knees hit the ground. The same was for Obi-Wan. 

The Force, as it was released then screeched, affected their signatures, making them incoherent. Yan watched, fearfully as the people around them began screaming. Watching in horror as their skin began crumbling in on itself, bones beginning to break through the skin with horrifying noises. Their faces sunk in, their hair greyed and became matted. The bodies crumbled and faded away into dust until nothing lay amiss. 

The Force relapsed for a second and came to be silent and peaceful. He hitched in a breath, placing a hand on the dirt to ground himself. 

“Yan?” 

He moved himself to Obi-Wan, who sat only a few feet away from him. His eyes were set heavily, the force that drained the life around them but not them, exhausted them.

Obi-Wan’s hair was in a mess and blood was smeared on his face. Yan grabbed the end of his cloak, took Obi-Wan’s head in his hand and wiped the blood off of it. So much for his cape that he really liked.

Obi-Wan, heaved in a breath and grasped the front of Yan’s tunic. Curling his hand in it. 

“What in Sith hells was that?” 

“I do not know Obi-Wan.” He stood up, helping the younger man up along with him. They stood, and Obi-Wan, stepped shakily and quickly flashed a hand out. Supporting himself on Yan. 

Obi-Wan’s blade had deactivated and he summoned it back. On the other hand, Yan’s was still held in his hand. 

They took a step forward, Obi-Wan looking sadly down at the two remaining bodies. He turned away without a sound and began making his way through the snow. 

Yan walked closely behind him. His mind still reeling at what had happened. 

“Do you think he is somewhere here? Hiding, showing us unseen things to scare the only force users on this planet?” Obi-Wan huffed out. “And why only drain the life out of those Serennians?” 

“This planet does not need to die. They asked for death.” The force shook as the voice surrounded them, it did not echo but resonated in their ears, like multiple voices saying the same thing. Like mother Talzin. 

There was a flash of purple within the trees near them, and in the night where they could see far long because of the snow came forth a man from nothing. Arms held behind his back, stoic he looked, his expression cold, his eyes glowing. His gray hair matched the cold of the snow, the unforgivingness of it, the reality of it. Swept back and combed, his beard kept clean like the snow. He wore enchanting clothing, designed with many tabards but not in the style of the Jedi robes. They were old, a style Yan had never seen before. In the dark, he could see they were embroidered with gold in swirling patterns amongst a deep rich purple backdrop.

The Force radiated around the man like anything else Yan felt. It called for him, went willingly and with it, Obi-Wan's emotions and anger at what had just happened. Yan set his jaw realizing what the being had said but Obi-Wan did not. The blue plasma blade had ignited and Obi-Wan was going after the other. He could feel in the Force, that Obi-Wan believed those people should have held a fair trial, that they were innocent in some form. Obi-Wa had mistaken. 

Yan was the ruler of this planet. He would have put them down for something like that but he had refrained from telling Obi-Wan. The force user before them had done what he wanted to do but in a greater far more excruciating level. 

Obi-Wan still had his opinions but much scarce now. If you killed you deserved what you got if if you supported it you deserve a trial. He did not see through the smoke, what those people really were like. It showed a hole in Obi-Wan’s personality.

The blue blade raised up and was deflected. The blade stopped mid air, centimeters from the gray haired man, held mid air without so much as a twitch from the taller man. Yan watched as he gazed down at Obi-Wan. Gaze expressionless, he raised a hand, it coming up near Obi-Wan’s head. His red eyes flicked to Yan and he startled. It was like the vision. 

In a fit of fear for Obi-Wan’s life he raised his own hand and felt as electricity burst forth. Rippling through the currents of the air and Force. It crackled as it went, purple and blue eating at the air until it hit the gray haired man. 

Yan stood in stunned silence, his hand still raised but no lightning. Not at himself for using the lightning but at the fact that the other older man had not flinched nor moved when the electricity had hit him. He had absorbed it, he blinked and looked back to Obi-Wan. His hand moved to the blue lightsabre, curling his fingers around it as it sizzled and slowly made the blade retract until it shut off and the glare of the light faded away. 

Obi-Wan from Yan’s point of view was about to get ready to use the force.

“Obi-Wan!” He called out, he turned to look at him wildly. “He does not mean harm.” Surprise broke out into his face as Yan came up to Obi-Wan. Now standing a few feet from the other force user. He was tall, taller than Obi-Wan but only a few inches shorter than him. 

“How not!? He had drained the life out of those-” Yan pressed a finger against Obi-Wan’s mouth, silencing him. 

“They were going to die anyway. I would have condemned them to death. He had made my job easier.” Obi-Wan looked at him in shock but anger and hurt bubbled to the surface of his signature. Yan instead turned his attention to the other man.

“Who are you?”

“You can call me Tenebrae.” He spoke calmly. “Though I sense you may know me by another name, I am Valkorion.” Valkorion! He had suspected but he didn’t want to settle his thoughts.

Obi-Wan stiffened besides him and through the force Yan sent calming relief. Reciting what the emperor had said earlier before he had attacked. That the life of Serenno should not be drained. It spoke of peace of no conquest.

“Why did you use my father as a communicator?” Yan asked. There were more important questions to be asked but this bothered him. Tenebrae’s gaze glowed as his eyes landed on him.

“It was a means to test how you force users would react. Who was here and why there was an explosion in the known Force.

“An explosion?” Obi-Wan spoke up. 

“Yes, the force was being ripped apart for mere seconds and at the center of it, you.” He indicated Yan. What, him? What did it have to do with him?

“That is why I am here now, the fabric of reality teared for a minute, quickly healing itself but it was not fast enough. It resounded throughout the galaxy but most prominent here. Because of this, I was intrigued to come here. It is an odd thing to happen, a very rare occurrence.”

“What does it have to do with Yan?” Spoke Obi-Wan. His voice was cautious.

“Everything and nothing, force users. Him being here does no affect to anything he does not come in contact with. He does not belong of this realm, the original one of this realm died. The reason why this happened is unknown.”

Valkorion no, Tenebrae looked away and silently moved through the snow. There was no imprint in the snow as his feet moved. He looked over at Obi-Wan who had noticed the same thing. 

“Not of this reality? Then why am I here at all?” Yan spoke but he already knew what answer he would get. Tenebrae did not know and it was asking after a trail that had gone cold long ago. 

“Ask yourself, and perhaps you may find it.” Tenebrae had stopped in a little clearing, from there the castle rose out of the sky, black and wicked.

What, look to himself and he would find the answer? Maybaps he was right, if Yan looked he may find the answer. He highly doubted it. 

“When you do, It is best you never see what you’ve done in this realm.”

“It is possible to look through time and space?” Yan asked. Tenebrae nodded.

“Avoid certain places and time as it may kill you. Sensing and seeing who you were here would kill you.” Yan felt his brows pinch, that was reasonable, albeit confusing he could see the reason. 

“Why are you helping? I thought you were a Sith Emperor that destroyed planets?” Obi-Wan spoke, he moved until he was standing, shoulders touching Yan’s. 

Tenebrae turned, lips twitching into a small smile that quickly disappeared. 

“I have no use for that now. I was killed for my beliefs and ambition, my arrogance was my ignorance. I saw my wrong doings. I wanted to experience life and all that entailed it and I thought by doing that was by killing the galaxy and watching it come back to life, over and over again. That is not the case, it is best to leave it as it is. I am only here to watch.”

“It is not your intention? You, ruling half the galaxy?! You probably killed so many!” Obi-Wan’s voice rose to a pitch. Tenebrae held out a hand, that influence made Obi-Wan stop. 

“That is in the past, it is not for you to dwell on it. I got what I deserved. I came here to see for myself if anything had gone amiss. Why this happened and why a Sith Lord came back from the dead.” Tenebrae looked at him. “That was not the case.”

The former emperor stepped close to Yan. 

“Some things stay the same and some things are bound to repeat. There is a way to forget the Sith.” Tenebrae’s eyes began intensely glowing, showing red and yellow close to where Yan was able to see. The glow receded, the colours of fire edged away until a lonesome cold gray took its place. The force around the former emperor swirled and felt gray, nothing unlike the light or the dark. Unlike a force user hiding their signature. It was different from even gray Jedi. Yan blinked, Intrigued. He was offering that Yan could forget, to crawl out of the hole he had fallen into. Obi-Wan was not going to be lost. Why? Didn’t he say he would not interfere with life any more?

“There are some expectations Force user.” He spoke, his voice sounding like he knew what Yan was thinking. He turned his head to look at Obi-Wan pointedly. “I am not a Celestial bound to certain restrictions.” Confused, Yan looked to Obi-Wan but the younger man did not incline about it. His brows were furrowed, his thoughts were spinning in plain sight.

“That Holocron you have is the first thing that shall go.”

The Holocron that had been attached to his side unclipped from the belt and landed in Tenebrae’s hand. The grey haired man wrapped his fingers around it, the glass cracked and exploded. Yan held up a hand blocking the glass with the force. Instantaneously the Sith woman appeared, but she had no time to speak before the Holocron was cracking and dissolving. She began to scream incoherently in pain until nothing was left and the echoes of her voice faded away into the forest. 

“She was insane that one.” Tenebrae spoke slowly. 

Alarm had been written through the force from Obi-Wan but it soon faded away. The Sith woman, trapped there, was now dead. Yan let himself take a breath, it felt like an odd weight, now was taken off his shoulders. 

“Look not to the Jedi rules or their standings, do not look to the rules or standings of the Sith. For that, see the false truths in their teachings. Watch life and all that it holds. You'll far exceed what you didn’t want to become.” It was a lesson for Yan, for him not to be taken for granted, in a way. 

“A gray Jedi?” Obi-Wan spoke curiously.

“No, a gray Jedi is a rebel and therein lies fault. No one can use both sides of the spectrum without falling but perhaps that is the way to achieve becoming more than Sith or Jedi.”

“The Sith cannot appreciate life while the Jedi are foolish not to fear death. Heed this.” Tenebrae looked to Obi-Wan. 

“He here, does not fear death and therefore is everything I could not become. Even so, there are faults in you, most of them not made by choice. You have something to teach each other.” His voice resounded over everything.

He does not fear death. It echoed in his mind as Yan looked over at Obi-Wan. He had witnessed the death of people he was attached to and so never fell. It was a curious thing not to be fearful of death. Perhaps it was because those attachments had died and he kept on living. Perhaps he had seen them in the living force, if that was even possible. There were rumors of becoming more than just the force after death and mayhaps this was what Tenebrae was talking about. Perhaps he had achieved it. 

“If you're able to guide us and tell us these things cannot you alter the change in destiny? Can you not stop the suffering that is beginning with the Sith Emperor now?”

“It is not my place to. The galaxy will continue to thrive and to suffer, there’s a time for everything and it replay and replay itself.” Came the reply. 

Through the force, Yan felt tensions from Obi-Wan. He didn’t particularly like what Tenebrae was saying, in a way everything was destined to suffer and to change. But he had already seen it in a vision. He should not worry nor should Obi-Wan. Everything would correct itself. 

“Balance? It seems as if there isn’t balance. There was a prophecy for balance and it did not turn out to be true.” Obi-Wan spoke, anger hinting, straining in his voice.

“As I said, truths breeds myths that breed false truths. The same goes for age old prophecies.” A flare of cold air came in, rushing through them. Yan felt his cloak swirl around his legs. Obi-Wan shuddered besides him.

A howl resounded through the night. Echoing off of every branch and stone. The blood thirsty wolves were about and about. Somewhere in the woods, far far off. Nowhere close to bother or smell them.

Through the force Yan felt realization. 

“There was a curse placed upon this world by a Sith. It had infected most beings here including Yan. The Sith and poisoned this planet!” Obi-Wan exclaimed. “You perhaps know of it?” Yan knew he was scratching at evidence possibly lost. Evidence to assume Tenebrae had something to do with it or perhaps he could reverse it. Yan didn’t think so.

“There never was a curse. Truths breeds myths that become false truths. I was here one and half millennia ago. This planet was near bare. The people sparse but their technology was improving. The Sith sought it a home for a certain time. They sought many homes. The curse you speak of is a gene passed down from one of my own species, the Sith species on Merdriaas. This is why you have it.”

Yan’s mind turned at the words. So, he was in, distantly related to the Sith species? He didn’t like that, he shook off the disgust. 

“I can remove the gene from your body if it so bothers you.” Yan breathed out. He could? He thought for a second. He didn’t care if it hurt only if he was telling the truth.

“Are you sure?” Obi-Wan asked before Yan could say anything. The question sounded like it was intended for one of them, who it was Yan didn’t know.

“I’ll let you.” He spoke. 

Tenebrae stepped forward, placing a heavy hand on Yan’s shoulder. 

“You may want to sit or kneel for this, your legs are going to buckle automatically from the pain.”

Yan knelt to his knees, one up and one down.

Obi-Wan’s signature spiked in weariness through their bond and through it Yan sent reassurance. That he wanted to do this. That he did trust the once Emperor. 

The hand of Tenebrae tapped the side of his head and the world felt like it was falling. He felt like a hole had appeared beneath him and he was falling and falling. Blackness surrounded him and a burst of colours exploded around him. Like a million nebulae, like a thousand planets. 

His body floated but it did not float. It felt like it was going a million miles and hour and it felt like he was on fire. That’s when it really began. 

It laced through his body, it turned hot then a freezing cold, like death, like a hundred corpses. His fingers refused to move, his legs refused to move.

Colours exploded behind his eyes and in front of him. It felt like the blood was gushing out of his veins. His breath simply dissolved from his lungs. Asphyxiation, he wanted to claw at his neck but couldn’t. 

His very nerves sparked and realigned, the genetic code, being rearranged, tore his cells apart and healed them over and over. His cells were being rewritten, his bodily function being rewritten. He couldn't think, all he could focus on was the pain inside of him. 

He didn’t know how long it lasted was the thought that finally came to his mind. Before he realized the pain had gone away, it slowly receded. Till he felt the cold bite at his knees and fingertips. Till he felt Obi-Wan’s ever glowing presence besides him. Stabilizing him. The hand in shoulder from Obi-Wan grounded him and he finally flicked open his eyelids.

Pressing his tongue against his teeth revealed he still had the ever sharp elongated canines. Even so, he felt exhausted, much weaker than he ever felt before. Perhaps that was the side effect of losing immortality. He would not need to drink blood anymore.

Tenebrae stood a few feet off, looking somewhere in the woods. Unfazed, like nothing had happened. That he had not even strained himself with what he did.

He stumbled to his feet and Obi-Wan came to his side, supporting him. His hand rested on the younger man’s shoulder as he regained himself.

“If you can do that, can you remove what has affected the animals here?” Asked Obi-Wan. 

“It will disrupt the planet, the sway will hurt it, it will hurt them.”

“Oh.” Obi-Wan breathed. The force moved and with it was Tenebrae.

“I will be leaving, this is goodbye.” Yan blinked. 

“This was all you were here for?”

“Yes” 

“One question, why are you leaving no footprints in the snow?” Asked Obi-Wan. Yan’s interest spiked as they witnessed Tenebrae grin. 

“I am dead and I am alive, it does not matter which…It’s up for you to decide... Perhaps I’ll see you once more when you die. Then I’ll explain.” His voice trailed off, he gazed at both of them, cold eyes now showed a tinge of sadness then vanished, then he was gone. The place he stood, the air around it did not move as his body blinked out of existence. His immense force signature, gone. 

He heard Obi-Wan let out a breath. The stress of witnessing the death of people strained on him and the warning of a possible threat both caused them stress. 

“Let us forget about that right now, we were not hurt nor will the galaxy suffer again from him.” Yan had a new goal to look for. A suggestion made by Tenebrae, to rid himself of the Sith signature in himself. It would not be easy as the Jedi way was still stuck in his mind but it was waning with everything he saw and witnessed that revolved around the order.

He wasn’t so much as worried as why he was pulled to this reality nor wanted to go back for good reasons. He looked at Obi-Wan.

The younger man was looking back at him. Who in turn reached out to him. He held his arm for a second before loseining his hold and watching his fingers slide off the robes. 

The dawn was beginning to alight, a soft blue glow, eradicating the blackness and stars from their view. 

“We must check on the village.” Yan nodded, he was beginning to feel very cold.

“Do so if you must, they are alright.” Obi-Wan looked at him.

“Will they?” Yan wanted to sigh.

“Yes they will, look to the force. You are begging to shiver, let us return to the castle.” Yan could see as Obi-Wan relented, his lips were tinged a blue.

They kept silent, concentrating on getting to the castle. Their breaths coming out in a haze. 

“We should've taken a damn speeder!” Yan huffed out. He heard Obi-Wan begin laughing.

“What? The cold is affecting my now fifty year old bones!” More chuckling came from Obi-Wan. 

“Oh do shut up, Obi-Wan.” 

“You should have listened to me in the first place.” He could hear the smirk in his voice, 

He ignored him but gasped as cold blossomed along his neck. Damn did he just? He felt along the back of his neck and yes it was snow.

“You!” He snarled out. He turned to find Obi-Wan only to get a face full of snow. It whacked his head back a bit and hit underneath his collar. 

He wiped the snow out of his and ducked as he sensed movement in the force. A snowball flew over his head. He could hear laughing to his right. 

Yan scooped up a handful of snow, ducking again as he sensed the air move. Curling the snow into a ball he looked to find Obi-Wan. The younger man’s lighter robes made it hard as it blended into the snow but he saw the flash of brown. He aimed and threw, it hit Obi-Wan in the side. He continued with scooping up more snow. Yan practically growled as more snow was launched at him.

He fired another one at Obi-Wan but the finger haired man ducked and laughed. Instead he grabbed another handful of snow, quickly making his way closer to Obi-Wan but still enough distance away while the other was crouched down. When he stood and looked to find Yan, he threw it and the snow hit Obi-Wan square in the face. His arms flailed for a second, with a yelp he hit the ground. 

For a second Yan thought he had hit him too hard, his own strength getting the best of him. He came to a stop besides Obi-Wan, snow flying this way and that from his boots. 

“Kriff!” He was pulled to the ground, landing on the soft snow, a hand on the back of his knee.

He was about to roll over to get up when Obi-Wan jumped up to throw snow at him again. Yan rolled to the side when Obi-Wan did, scooping up snow as he did.

He rolled close enough to Obi-Wan where he could just throw the snow at Obi-Wan’s face. That’s what he did.

“Yan!” The other man instantly let go to wipe at his face. Yan only laughed and moved away. The look on Obi-Wan’s face was priceless.

He smirked and took Obi-Wan’s robes into his hands, rolling the younger man into the snow. More snow pressed into his face and he spluttered. He let him go for a second not until he was attacked. Obi-Wan springing forward and knocking him back from his knees onto his back into the snow. 

In the passing red moonlight and oncoming dawn, the snow that had started to refall made Obi-Wan look breathless above him. He brought a hand up to Obi-Wan’s collar, intending to bring him in closer and kiss him. 

He got a face full of snow as revenge. It froze his nose. 

“Sith hell’s Obi-Wan! You ruined a glorious moment.” When the snow finally was cleared from his eyes, Obi-Wan was already standing. 

Obi-Wan held out a hand to him, he took it. He didn’t really care that he got cold from that.

Obi-Wan huffed a laugh as he patted off the snow. 

“Warmer?” Obi-Wan gave a snide remark.

“No, I’m now freezing thanks to you.” They both smirked at each other.

“Let’s get back to being warm.” Obi-Wan said. He pressed his shoulder to Yan’s as they walked. Trying to salvage some heya between them. 

The palace wasn’t that far away and in a few minutes they reached it and Yan pushed the doors open with a flick of his wrist through the Force. 

When they stepped inside, Yan sighed as the heat began taking the snow that still resided on his tunic off. 

“I’m rather exhausted Obi-Wan, it is possible side effects. Mind sleeping with me?”

“Yes, my dear.” Obi-Wan replied.

A few minutes later Obi-Wan piqued up. 

“What about more sacrificial rituals happening?” Obi-Wan asked once they began walking down the corridor. 

“They’ll be dealt with if they appear, that will not happen for a long time. Those people have died and they will not return to their homes nor the cantinas. The message is clear to the others.”

Yan could feel the debating from Obi-Wan in force. Deciding which was right, justice or death for justice. Finally after a few feet Yan could tell he decided on what Yan thought right. Either because it was Yan’s job or just now his views, Yan didn’t know. Obi-Wan kept silent. 

They walked through a few more hallways until Obi-Wan’s voice echoed.

“My vision lied.” Obi-Wan spoke. Yan blinked, how could it have lied? Everything that he remembered seeing was true to a degree.

“How so?” 

“They needed me to be sacrificed for something. They pointed me out.” Yan stopped for a second.

“That did not happen.” He pointed out the obvious. 

“No it didn’t.” Obi-Wan sighed. Yan was glad it didn’t come to that. 

Coming to stand next to Obi-Wan, now in front of one the grandeur windows. 

“Will you be leaving still?” Sadness ebbed at him at the thought. Obi-Wan’s gaze was turned to look out the window. His gaze, soft.

“I will be, for a time and then I’ll return.” 

Yan let himself fall to his knees, grunting at the impact. The carpet underneath his legs softened the blow. He curled his arm around Obi-Wan’s waist bringing him a step to Yan. His other hand rested on the back of the younger man’s shoulder and he rested his head against his chest. 

The sun, rising now above the treeline, enveloped everything in the old hallway, making it like heaven. It warmed the cold from his bones and the cold from Obi-Wan. It was serenic, beautiful. He closed his eyes, feeling the soft breaths that came from the other man. 

He felt a hand in his hair, softly pressed there.

“Stay for now?”

“I couldn’t possibly deny you now, could I? Yes I’ll stay for now Yan.”

* * *

  
“ _Red sun rising in the sky_

_Sleeping village, cockerels cry_

_Soft breeze blowing in the trees_

_Peace of mind, feel at ease.”_

**Sleeping Village by Black Sabbath**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- The reason why Valkorion knows about most of the things they are talking about is because he was watching what they were doing the whole time. 
> 
> \- Thank you, all you wonderful readers for reading till the end! I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> \- If you want, come visit me on my Tumblr, @ Pvt-Llewellyn

**Author's Note:**

> Dooku is considered briefly a vampiric species. My head cannon: This is why the people on Serenno don’t bat an eye at how young he looks. Since Serenno is a monarchy ruled by a vampiric count I’ve decided to base it off of Romania. Their monarchy was a Tsardom. The castle and town on Serenno I’ve decided to make more midievalish instead of its Star Wars like looks. It fits better. The chapters will be way longer than this, as I go on. There is no chapter update schedule.


End file.
